25 So Bittersweet
by Soul-Jazz
Summary: AU. 8 Years ago, they fell in love and they fell apart. 8 years later, they meet each other again. From being a singer who had dreams to be a doctor, she became a lowly secretary - and he, equally as talented, turned into her boss and president of a multimillion company. Slowly, the undeniable happens - along with it's own consequences. /Sequel of 17 Ain't So Sweet/ SasuSaku.
1. Familiar Faces

**Author: **Welcome to the sequel! Thank you for reading _25 So Bittersweet_, Chapter 1, now as always…REVIEW! Because, you all now what's next…you will get COOKIES. And as you read, you will be pleased on how the plot becomes more intense…enjoy. Oh and if you're new to the story, well, go ahead and see if you can catch up, the storyline isn't really hard to follow, but if you're interested but just don't get it, read the first one: _17 Ain't So Sweet_, check it out in my Profile!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_8 years later  
Time goes by fast  
Got my memories  
And they will last  
I try to keep it simple  
Cause I hate goodbyes  
And I try to keep it simple  
By telling myself that_

_I, I Will remember you_  
_And all of the things_  
_That we've gone through_  
_There is so much I can say_  
_But words get in the way_  
_So were not together_  
_I will remember you_  
_I will remember you_

**-Ryan Cabrera, I Will Remember You**

* * *

"Ms. Sakura, sing Unbeautiful!" said one customer from the back row, waving at her to get her attention "Sing it Ms. Sakura! You are so good with that song!"

"No, Ms. Sakura, sing Happy Ending!" another one exclaimed, looking at the rosette who was sitting on the stage, looking at the customers, holding on to the microphone "Since it's you're good at singing it! You have a very nice voice, sing Ms. Sakura!"

"No, she should sing Unbeautiful!"

"Happy Ending!"

"Unbeautiful!"

"Okay, Okay. Everybody calm down" said Sakura, giving them a small smile, holding the microphone close to her lips "Now, to be fair, let's just vote, who wants me to sing Happy Ending?" a couple of hands shot up "Unbeautiful?" majority of the customers' hands shot up in the air without any hesitation "Okay, Unbeautiful then…music please…" then they all started clapping.

_Don't hang up.  
Can we talk?  
So confused  
It's like I'm lost.  
What went wrong?  
What made you go?  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me  
I'm unchangeable_

_When did we_  
_Fall apart?_  
_Or did you lie_  
_From the start?_  
_When you said_  
_Its only you_  
_I was blind_  
_Such a fool_  
_Thinking we_  
_Were unbreakable_

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised me forever more_  
_Was it something that I said?_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Cuz I gotta know_  
_What made me unbeautiful._

_I've been told_  
_What's done is done_  
_To let it go_  
_And carry on_  
_And deep inside_  
_I know that's true_  
_I'm stuck in time_  
_I'm stuck on you_  
_We were still untouchable_

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised me forever more._  
_Was it something that I said?_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Cuz I gotta know_  
_What made me unbeautiful_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_Cuz I'm only dreaming_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my head now_

_Because we're much better_  
_All together_  
_Can't let go._

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised me forever more_  
_Was it something that I said?_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Cuz I gotta know_  
_What made me unbeautiful_

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised me forever more_  
_Was it something that I said?_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Cuz I gotta know_  
_What made me unbeautiful_

_Made me unbeautiful_

**(Lesley Roy, Unbeautiful)**

After she finished the song, more clapping came by. She smiled and gave them her thanks, and then the night follows as she sang some other songs to please the guests as they eat and drink. After her session, she proceeded to the bartender's bar to have a chat with one of the bartenders, Jim.

"So, Haruno amazes the stage once again…" said Jim, grinning at her as he prepared a drink for a customer, and talking to her at the same time "You're a natural, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Replied Sakura as she watched him make the drink "But there is one thing that intrigues me every time I go on stage…"

"And what is that?"

"They always let me sing either Unbeautiful or Happy Ending." Said Sakura as she rested her cheek on her palm "It gets me curious…what do they see in that song?"

"If you ask me, I want you to sing that too…" the bartender replied adding soda water to the drink "Because, I don't know if you notice but…you put a lot of emotion in that song that people get really moved by the song and they want you to keep singing it because of the emotion you progress. The funny thing is, those are the only two songs where you have these very intense emotions…so tell me Sakura, do you have a connection with this song?"

Sakura paused. "No" she lied as she looked at the drink "What are you making?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Mojito. Try?"

"Some other time…"

After that little chat with the Jim, she headed out of the bar. This was her life now, for about 5 years, Sakura Haruno the bar singer. It's been 8 years since Sasuke left her crying her guts out for him, 8 years since she found out that he cheated on her too…with a person who is none other than Karin. And it also has been 8 Years since she saw him. But Sakura doesn't give a damn any more, she moved on, from him, and from his lies. He was accusing her of cheating, when he, cheated himself. _A Bastard_, Sakura thought, and she will never forget that day, and that pain he gave her when he accused her.

"_**I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to fail you…" said Tsunade looking at her with sincerity "This song must be presented with him, not you alone…**_

She never got to be a doctor, nor a nurse since her life got damned for the past 8 years. She failed the Academy for not presenting with Sasuke, and all that she got from college is one of those office courses. Her parents were disappointed with her failure, but gave her enough money to at least finish a course. She never used it though, the job of being a bar singer made her just fine. Though she wasn't paid much, it was enough to keep her alive everyday of her life. Her life was one damned hell, after Sasuke, her life went crashing down like dominoes. And all these years, she blamed him for ruining her life.

She reached her condo, the condo where she had lived for 8 years now. The condo which is right in front of what used to be Sasuke's, but now just a empty slot. On the way, she saw the tenant, pinning up a notice on her door.

"W-Wait. What is this?" Sakura asked as she ran to the tenant who pinning the note on her door "What is this about?"

"I'm kicking you out." Said the tenant "It's been 4 months since you haven't paid your rent Haruno, I'm not going to play with you anymore. Since you're here, get your stuff, and move out!"

"But you have to understand! I really don't have any money, give me more time…" Sakura pleaded to the tenant, who just rolled her eyes in reply.

"You have no money? Then how can you afford the latest iPhone, hmm?" asked the tenant, eyeing the iPhone that she held on her hand. The iPhone…Sakura sighed at the thought. It was probably one of the few things left in their relationship, she remembers well on how signing the little contract she got from him will make her have the latest iPhones for free.

"Ah, whatever. I told you I have no money!" said Sakura

"Sorry Haruno, you're out."

* * *

"Screw. This. Life." She muttered as she eyed the bartender that she was talking too, she returned to the bar after getting all of her stuff out of the condo. She was pissed, and for the first time in her life, she wanted a drink, to drown herself with till she gets drunk.

"What's the problem?" the bartender asked, examining her, and her body language.

"I got kicked out of my condo."

"Ooh. Rotten Luck" replied Jim "Would you like a drink to wipe away those thoughts?" he offered, looking at the reddening rosette whose cheeks are red with anger.

"Please."

She drank the night away, complaining about various things, and all that the bartender did was to listen and gave her more drinks. Drink after drink, she slowly got drunk, but she didn't mind and she didn't care. Because once again, her life had another bad turn, another problem…

"Stupid Tenant…" she muttered as she ran a finger around the rim of her glass "Why can't she fucking understand the word 'time'? Can't she give that? Damn her…and damn him, that stupid asstard who did this to me…"

"Asstard? You've been mentioning this person for quite a while now…tell me. Who is this?" asked Jim curiously as he arched an eyebrow.

Sakura opened her mouth, but closed as soon as she heard her phone ringing, she looked to see who it was and rolled her eyes when she saw the name "Kiba?" she answered as she placed the phone to her ear "Wasssup???"

"_Sakura? Are you alright? You don't sound well…"_

"I'm fine, god Kiba, don't I sound alright?I'm alright...happy...got kicked out of my condo..." she said with a small chuckle, ah, the effects of alcohol.

_"Sakura...are you drunk?"_

Jim took the phone from her and said "Hello? You must be a friend of Sakura's, this is Jim. A bartender, Sakura's friend too, listen, she's drunk and it's best if you get her from here now...she has taken too many shots..." as he looked at the rosette who was below her sanity, laughing and muttering words to herself.

_"What?! Okay, I'm coming there..."_

A few minutes later, the dog lover arrived at the bar, running to the cherry blossom who was half-concious, head resting against the table, and Jim looking over to her, taking the glasses that she had drunk from. "Sakura!" he said as he slowly shook her, seeing if she would respond.

"Sasuke...don't leave me...don't." she pleaded in her half-concious state, Kiba took his hand away from her, pausing for a moment "I never cheated on you...."

"Sakura..." Kiba began to say.

"Sasuke...kun..."

He looked at Jim, who was arching an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about "I'm taking her home..." he said as he picked her up bridal style from the bar seat. The tone of his voice switched from worry to straight serious, as if something bothered him. "Where's her stuff?" he asked the bartender, who pulled it out from the bottom of his table, Kiba nodded and took it. He gave a nod towards Jim and headed out of the bar.

* * *

Kiba laid her down on his bed as soon as they reached the his house. She was still saying words, but now it was only low mutters, and then after that, she said no more. He sighed as he looked at the pink haired girl lying down his bed. "Goodnight Sakura." he muttered quietly as he went out of the room, and closed the door. He sighed once more, he'll be sleeping in the couch tonight...

* * *

Sakura woke up in a soft bed, she opened her eyes and saw herself inside a room, by the pictures in the room and the stuff inside, it belonged to someone no other than Kiba. She smiled, there was one time when Kiba told her about him buying a new house, and this must be it. Well it was not a simple house, it was pretty urban styled, unlike her, he was sucessful in his life and became a vet. And wealth came and he bought this house. "Thank you." she muttered as she got off the bed and out of the room, she saw Kiba in the kitchen, pouring hot water on a cup, he glanced at her direction, then back to what he was doing.

"Morning Sakura, coffee?" he offered, as he finished pouring water on his cup. He glanced at her direction and saw her nod "Okay, which one do you want, decaf or-"

"Decaf." she replied "I don't want to consume any caffeine at the moment..."

"Okay..." he said nodding "So how's sleep?"

"Fine..." she answered "Thank you Kiba...but I'll pack up after I change and I'll look for a place to stay..."

"No. Stay." he said, "It's alright, just stay..."

Sakura paused for a moment "But Kiba, you've done so much for me...staying here...how can I repay you?"

"Sakura, you don't have to. Listen, I'm fine with it, its been a while I had someone with me, and this house is pretty huge for me only..." Kiba assured her, adding a little smile. It has been 8 years, and some things never change, Sakura was still very special to him. He still loved her, but she doesn't know that, he was willing to wait, since now Sasuke was out of her life.

"It's not that, its just that-"

"It's because it reminds you of _him_, isn't it?" Kiba said, as if he read her mind "I know you Sakura, I also know the story of you and him. It bothers you because of the time he invited you in his condo when you lost your keys, correct?"

"I'm sorry."

"But that will still not change my mind, you will stay" he insisted as he placed to cups of hot coffee on the table, along with toast and butter "Sakura, the past is past. Forget it and move on. On that day when he left you, I told you he'll come back, but it's been 8 years now!"

"..."

"Plus, you found that picture under your door, of him and Karin kissing. He cheated on you too..."

"You're right." Sakura finally said "Why would I not forget an ass like him? I will. And he accuses me with cheating when he cheated himself? Then goes to Harvard, and leaves me? Hah. My ass..."

"So you'll stay?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Sakura sighed "Since you offered, ok. But I'll move out as soon as I could pay back my condo..."

"Good enough." said Kiba nodding, biting a part of his toast.

"I wonder what's on today..." Sakura said after a moment as she stood up and took the remote from the counter and turned on the TV.

"_Welcome to the Bachelor of the Year!" the host said, with his usual uplifting tone that keeps the audience and the show alive "Every year, we present you the top bachelors of the year that people voted for! And here are the standings! Top Three…"_

"I've heard of this show…" Sakura said, biting her toast, her emerald eyes focused on the TV screen in front of her "But I never really watched it…just now…"

The host announced three and two; he also showed the pictures and their background, the show isn't exactly like the Oscars where they come out and receive an award. It was more with video and pictures…but its official. Sakura noticed that they were businessmen, what happened to the actors that girls (not her) drool for? Not enough to be a hot bachelor on TV? Businessmen are the new hots?

"_Of course, and the number one spot belongs to someone no other than…Sasuke Uchiha!" _

Sakura assumed girls (not her) are squealing at the moment. She sighed "I can't watch this…" she said as she looked at Kiba, who was looking at her, who nodded quietly. She never tried to find out how Sasuke looked like after all these years, she never looked at magazines with his face on it, she had no idea what he looked like, and she had no plan to find out. She looked away from the screen and paid attention to her toast, and even though she isn't watching, she could hear the host blabbing away.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, is the President of the biggest super company in the world. Only 25, and graduated in Harvard University, Sasuke Uchiha is one of the most successful men in the business world…"_

"You know what's funny?" Sakura said after a moment, still looking at her plate "They call him a bachelor when he has a bitch for a girlfriend…" followed with an empty laugh.

"But they're not saying anything in this quick biography, right?" Kiba replied "Besides, he's not married to Karin yet…just…in a relationship…I guess…"

After the program was finished, Sakura finally looked away from her plate. She's very happy that the program's done, because if the Uchiha's face lasted on the TV screen, she might destroy the flat screen Kiba worked hard for. She looked at the man beside her "Don't you have work?" she asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, I won't go for today…" said Kiba bringing his lips to his cup of coffee "I'll stay and keep you company…"

"Kiba, you don't have to." Sakura insisted, shaking her head "I'm fine here, don't worry. I can take care of myself; I'm not a baby anymore. You are always there for me, think about yourself for once…don't worry about me…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Kiba. I'm fine."

He sighed as his gaze fell on his cup, examining the hot black substance inside, sighing. He looked at the cherry blossom, whose eyes were on him, waiting for an answer to come out of his mouth. "Fine. I'll go…" he finally said as he stood up, drinking the last of his coffee, and placing it on the sink. He tossed her a pair of spare keys as he picked up his bag "Keep those with you whenever you want to go out. Those are the extra keys of the house…just because I'm gone doesn't mean you'll lock yourself up in here okay? Get some air…if not, there's my computer down the basement…."

"Okay, Okay."

* * *

"_**Sorry Haruno, you're out."**_

She closed her eyes for a moment; she needed a job, a real job.

And here she was walking along the sidewalk, holding her resume, all ready to apply for a job in big wealthy business companies who could pay her well. She'll take whatever, as long as it could brighten her day, and her rotten life. As she reached a random business building, she walked to the glass entrance door, accidentally hitting a woman, and ending up dropping her resume on the floor

"Oops, sorry." She muttered in a low voice, kneeling on the ground, gathering her papers.

"No, it's my fault." Said the woman as she knelt down and picked up some of the papers and looked at Sakura "Hey…wait a minute. Are you Sakura…Sakura Haruno?" the woman asked as she recognized her pink hair.

"Yes. You know me? Do I know you?" asked Sakura, puzzled, looking towards the woman, whose familiar onyx eyes hitting her memories, taking her far back, but she just could not remember the name…

"Don't you?" said the woman "It's me, Ayame Uchiha. Sasuke's cousin. I believe we met when I was picking up Itachi-kun…Sasuke was even in a cranky mood that day…" she recalled.

Sakura froze. Of all the people she had to meet today, it HAD to be Ayame Uchiha. Can't the Uchihas leave her alone? They're everywhere. "A-Ayame? Oh yes, how can I forget? The annoying cousin, as so as _he_ says…" How could Sakura forget? That teenage Emo/Scene girl in the Linkin Park shirt, suspenders, shorts and an expensive Porsche…how can she forget? But now, right before her eyes, was more of a woman than that teenage girl she saw 8 years ago. Her hair was still in that same Emo cut, but she dyed it electric blue, and the pink streaks were no more than two. She was wearing a formal business attire, with a black cross necklace around her neck, even though she looked so formal, there was something always so informal about her, and that's Ayame's signature.

"Yep…and what's this?" she asked as she read Sakura's resume "Hmm…are you looking for a job? Hey, I got one for you! And it pays well too…"

"What job?"

"Secretary. You see, we're looking for someone who could be a secretary for the someone..." said Ayame "Care to participate? she asked as she looked at the rosette, whose eyebrow's arched, curious.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Even though suspicious and curious, Sakura followed her, and while she did so, she had a really bad feeling of who could this "Someone" be.

* * *

**_The Uchiha came out of the room, holding a box, his eyes clashing to hers. Sakura felt fear as she looked at his eyes, immediately she sensed anger and hatred radiating from his eyes. "I'm going to Harvard, tomorrow." He replied coldly as he stuffed the box inside the bag, his eyes still on hers._**

**_"W-Why? I thought we still had one yea-"_**

**_"One year? That's gone now Sakura, now because I know you cheated on me…" he said, cutting her off, saying the words with the same coldness "You're a lie. And I am so stupid for not noticing that…"_**

**_"Cheated? I never cheated on you Sasuke!" she said, close to tears "I never ever-"_**

**_"Save your breath Sakura. It's over." He said, cutting her off again. He doesn't want to listen to her, he had enough, enough of her lies._**

**_"But Sasuke!" she said, grabbing his arm, a tear straining down her cheeks "Please, believe me. I can't cheat on you…I can't…"_**

**_"No, Sakura. I saw it with my own two eyes…I saw it." He said as he grabbed his bags, and started to head out of the condo "Goodbye Sakura, thanks a lot for lying…"_**

After a very mind alarming flashback, Sasuke woke up in his bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples, its been 8 years, why did he suddenly dream about that day, about her? He groaned, Sakura's face was fresh in his mind because of that dream. Her face 8 years ago, he had no idea how or what she looked like now, but that is none of his concern now...she's out of his life.

After a moment full of thought, the phone rang. He rolled his eyes as he reached for it across his bed "Hello?" he answered to the caller.

"Sasuke, Karin called me, she said you were supposed to have a date after you arrived from Vancouver...but you didn't show up..." Itachi said

"Hn. Who cares about, her? Do we have to have a date every single day? I forgot, so what? She can't do anything about it..." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes once more "I have no idea why you want her for me, I am not interested in having a relationship anymore..."

"Well, she's the only one you got." he countered "And since you are forgetting a lot, I asked Ayame to look for a secretary..."

"I don't need one." he said in a plain tone "And does she have to be the one who have to look for it?"

"Because she can, and she's your cousin" said Itachi "At least be nice to her once in a while..."

"Whatever, I don't want a secretary."

"Too late, my assistant just came in the office. Telling me that Ayame found one, and I'm forbidding you to fire her, I told Ayame to keep you from doing that..."

"Hn."

And that's the last thing he said before hanging up on Itachi. Yesterday, he returned from a long stressful business trip in Vancouver. And now he's back, he is not pleased with the fact that he'll be handling more stress, now that he had a "secretary".

After a nice long shower, Sasuke proceeded to dressing to his business suit. And while at it, he was curious to who his secretary could be...

***

"Teme!" Naruto greeted him as he entered Uchiha Corp.

He signed as he saw the blonde "Dobe." he muttered as the blonde walked towards him "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit you?" he asked "I heard that you arrived yesterday from Bang-Cougar..."

"Vancouver, dobe." he muttered as he walked passed him, towards the elevator, and pressed the up button.

"You're ignoring me now?" said Naruto as he ran after the raven haired man.

"No. It's just that...Itachi hired a secretary for me, and I can't fire her..." said Sasuke "It'll be such a pain in the ass..."

"Isn't Karin pain enough...?"

* * *

"Ayame, tell me the truth, who is this someone?" said Sakura as they walked to the conference room.

Ayame glanced at her and looked away, a smirk playing on her face as she opened the door of the conference room "Just someone..." she replied as her phone rang, she pressed the button and answered the call "Uchiha Ayame speaking..." she answered.

_"Ayame-san, Uchiha-sama has entered the building with Uzumaki-san..."_

"Excellent, tell him to go to the conference room, and tell him I'll be waiting..." said Ayame as she hung up and pocketed her phone and looked at Sakura "He's here, and he's coming..."

_Who's it this guy anyways? _wondered Sakura as she looked Ayame who still held that smirk that made her feel really uncomfortable and suspcious everytime she sees it.

Her question was answered when she heard the glass doors of the conference room open. Ayame turned first and said "Hey, Suigetsu. What's up?" Sakura heard her say with a singsong voice "And why are you here?" she asked after a moment. Sakura turned to see the man named "Suigetsu" he was a man with blue and white hair, and if Sakura wasn't mistaken, she thinks that he is the guy who placed number 3 in the Bachelor of the Year show.

"Hey. Nothing much, I heard this rumour going around that you got a secretary for a certain bastard..." said Suigetsu, then his grey eyes fell on the Sakura, examining her from head to toe "Is this her?"

"Yeah. And she's perfect." sais Ayame nodding "Where the hell is he anyways?"

The doors opened and a familiar voice rose "Alright Ayame, who is this sec-" said Sasuke as he saw Sakura, he paused as he saw her, speechless, he never knew he would see her again. That pink hair, those green eyes...it was Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the girl that he loved, the girl that broke his heart...

"Surprise!" said Ayame, grinning at her cousin.

Crap.

Then they meet again.

* * *

**Author:** That's the first Chapter! REVIEW please, like before, you shall get cookieees!!!


	2. What's the Grudge?

**Author: **Chapter 2! I finally finished my essay, and I'm so happy since now I can focus on these updates. I was supposed to update yesterday, but I got really hooked with the game my Dad bought me for my PS3, Final Fantasy XIII. I've waited a long time for it to come out, and I am addicted, now, I'm just taking a break from it since my mom says I'm getting obsessed and I am halfway the game. Oh, and one more quick thing, **please read the author notes since they may contain valuable information! **I had trouble with that in 17 Ain't So Sweet, people were asking for a next chapter when I said it's the end…so yeah. Thanks for the reviews you guys! Never knew I would get this much....

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):  
**  
_**"Yeah. And she's perfect." said Ayame nodding "Where the hell is he anyways?"**_

_**The doors opened and a familiar voice rose "Alright Ayame, who is this sec-" said Sasuke as he saw Sakura, he paused as he saw her, speechless, he never knew he would see her again. That pink hair, those green eyes...it was Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the girl that he loved, the girl that broke his heart...**_

_**"Surprise!" said Ayame, grinning at her cousin.**_

_**Crap.**_

_**Then they meet again.**_

* * *

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again_

_Say if we ever meet again_

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before_  
_Hope you don't see me flash, but I can't help but want you more, more_  
_Baby tell me what's your story_  
_I ain't shy, don't you worry_  
_I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight_  
_So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more_

**-Timberland ft. Katy Perry, If We Ever Meet Again**

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened.

No. It can't be…

…_him_.

No…

"Cuz, this is your new secretary, Haruno Sakura. I presume you know her, correct? I believed I met her the night I picked up Itachi since his driver was….well…" said Ayame as she searched her mind for the answer "Well, I don't give a damn. So anyways…here is it!" she said as she looked at her raven haired cousin, who didn't seem to be listening to her.

It was him, really him. Sasuke Uchiha. And she was looking right at him, right at his face; it had been eight years since she saw that face of his, a face she never wanted to see again…at all. Emerald clashed with onyx as they stared at each other, eye to eye contact…hatred radiating towards each other. After a moment of staring, Sakura looked away "I-I have to go…" she finally said after a while as she rushed out of the conference room. As she rushed out, she heard footsteps behind her, but she kept going, till finally, the owner of the footsteps spoke.

"Sakura!" Ayame said as she grabbed the rosette's arm to slow her down. Sakura turned to look at the female Uchiha, whose onyx eyes were set on her emerald ones, and for a slight moment, she saw Sasuke as she looked at into those eyes. Ayame sighed "Work starts tomorrow ok? Since it's your first day tomorrow, look for me; page me, whatever, ok? See ya Sakura…." After those few words she let go of Sakura and went back to the Conference room.

"See ya…" she said as she turned away and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Ayame returned to the Conference Room, greeted by an angry face that belonged to a very handsome young Uchiha. His onyx eyes darted towards her and it gave a feeling of being frozen on the spot she stood on. "Ayame" he said in a plain voice "Why…did you…hire her?" he continued, trying to keep his voice as plain as possible.

"Why? Isn't she your friend? I thought you'd be happy to see her since you guys are friends, and now she can hang around you and-"

"You don't get anything do you?" he said, raising his voice, signifying the rage that he held inside "You are truly annoying, more annoying than anyone I've ever met!"

"How can I get something when you're not telling me anything…hmm?" said Ayame as she crossed her arms, looking at the raged Uchiha in front of her "Then you tell me I'm fucking annoying? Fuck you."

"What's the use of telling you? You'll be more annoying than you ever will!"

"So? At least I know what I'm being called annoying about, instead of being clueless and looking like a douche bag while you sit around there, being a bastard, telling me I'm annoying? Hah." Said Ayame as she rolled her eyes "I don't think so. What's the fuss with Haruno anyways? She's nice. And I see nothing wrong with that…"

"Everything about her is wrong."

"So tell me now, I'm your cousin. God, Sasuke...."

"Um..." said Suigetsu as he motioned to the door of the conference room "Family Problems much? I'll go now then...see ya Sasuke, Ayame..." as he nodded towards their direction and went out of the room. The moment the door closed, the Uchiha blurted it out...

"She's my ex okay? There, happy?" Sasuke exclaimed in a reluctant but furious tone "When we were 17..." he added as he looked down for a moment, and then looked up to see her expression.

Ayame stared at him for a moment, no words escaped her mouth...just a stare, that's all he received as a reply from her...and now he felt stupid for once in his life.

But, that wasn't the WHOLE reaction...

".God." said Ayame as she squealed like a girl watching chick flicks. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her as she clapped her hands together happily "Woah, that's so cool! Say, imagine..._8 years ago, they fell in love and they fell apart, and now...they meet again._ Kinda like a love story that everyone would like, huh? Ooh maybe this _is_ a love story, but in real life! Sasuke, have you ever thought about if you guys are something like _soulmates_? I mean look, your ends don't meet if you aren't _meant for each other_...." a glare was received from the raven haired man "...ehh I mean...meant for revenge. Geez, don't give me that look...so what now?"

"I don't know...and why do you care?" asked the Uchiha

"Nothing much. Why don't you like her? She's an ex, fine, but what's the grudge?" she asked curiously, Sakura seemed nice and what is there that is not likeable about that woman?

"I'm not telling."

"Well haha. You can't fire her unless she quits herself--oh shit, did I just say that out loud?" said Ayame as she quickly covered her mouth "Damn."

A spark appeared in his onyx eyes "Unless she quits?" he said as he looked up to Ayame, who was mentally slapping herself for saying it out loud. "Hn. I will make her life so miserable, that she would quit...and after that, goodbye Sakura..."

* * *

"Suigetsu Hozuki." Ino said as she saw the man enter he flower shop "Bachelor number 3, Head of the Uchiha Corporation's Weaponry Department for the military, my number one customer, and also, a constant womanizer..."

"You know me well Ms. Yamanaka..." said Suigetsu, smiling at the blonde as he stood by the counter, looking at the flowers on display "These flowers are no match for your beauty, Yamanaka." he said as he looked up with that same smile.  
Shikamaru, who was there sitting on a chair, cleared his throat and said "Ino, can you tell your _number 1 customer_ that you have a boyfriend and you are engaged?"

Ino turned and smiled at him "Don't worry Shika, I am used to this thing if his..." and then she turned back to Suigetsu "Alright, cut the crap. Who's your next victim?"

"Ayame."

"Uchiha? Oh wow. I don't think so...." said Ino as she shook her head "I don't think she'll be liking you..."

"I-It's not that." said Suigetsu, shaking his head "Her birthday's coming up, that's why..."

"Oh. Speaking of Uchiha, how's the bastard? He hasn't been to any of our outings lately..."

"Ah. He just came from a business trip in Vancouver. Itachi told Ayame to hire a secretary since he was forgetting a lot of stuff, and wow, she's fast. She found one in three days..." said Suigetsu as he pointed to the flowers he wanted.

Ino took a bunch and a few from other types of flowers for accents "That IS fast..." she said as she arranged the flowers nicely and looked at the man who wanted them "So who's the lucky girl who could get to be with bachelor number 1?"

"Pink hair, wonderful green eyes...hot. She is HOT. The cousins seem to know her, and Sasuke seemed to have a grudge against her, but won't say...I think her name's Sakura...Haruno."

The name echoed in Ino's head like a man yelling in a cave. "Really? Woah. Sasuke's in for something..." said Ino evilly "And Sakura too...."

"Know her?"

"Not only know, I really know her! I'm her best friend!"

"What's the grudge then?"

"She is his ex."

"...Seriously?"

The conversation was interrupted when Naruto suddenly barged in the shop, startling everyone as he did so "Guys, guess what?" he said, panting, looking at each of them with wide blue eyes.

"Troublesome as always..." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes lazily as his gaze slowly fell on Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino said, straight faced after her startled moment when Naruto barged in.

"Sasuke....he arrived from Vang-Cougar-"

"It's Vancouver, idiot."

"Whatever!" said Naruto, frustrated "Vang-cougar, Bang-cougar, I don't give a damn. And guess what? Sakura's-"

"His secretary, we know." said Ino, nodding "You are so late with news Naruto, Suigetsu here, told us earlier than you did. Therefore, you fail..."

"F-Fail?" twitched Naruto "Aw, dang."

* * *

Sakura went home, and sank on Kiba's couch. "Oh my God." she kept muttering under the pillow "Why did it have to be him?" she groaned. Having Sasuke as her boss was the last thing she thought about when she wanted a decent job. Now she just earned herself a bastard for a boss...

"Help me...someone!" she said as she reached for the phone and dialed Ino's number "C'mon, pick up the phone..."

_"Hello?"_

"Ino!"

_"Sakura? Hey, long time no hear! What's up? Why did you call?"_

"I have a problem."

_"What?"_

"I am Sasuke's secretary. And I don't know what to do! Sure, the payment's high but, I don't want him as my boss! Should I reject it?"

_"No! Show him what you're made of. Show him what ditching you and cheating on you made you what you are now! Show him that you're still you, and defeat him within!"_

"You have a point. He still has to pay for everything that he did to me..."

_"Excuse me, this is INO you're talking to. Of course, I'll always have a point!"_

"You're the best, girl."

She hung up and smiled to herself, now that Ino's given her motivation and encouragment, she's more determined to make Uchiha's life hell...

"You are going down."

The next morning, Sakura dressed up in an outfit for a secretary. She was wearing a white V-neck long sleeved top, a black skirt that was above her knee, and black pumps. Her pink hair was curled, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

She went out of her room and to the kitchen with Kiba who looked at her in awe "Someone's dressed" he said with a smile as he poured coffee for him and her.

"I have to be presentable." Sakura said as she took a cup from Kiba and sat on the chair.

"What did I miss?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at the pinkette, who was drinking her coffee quietly.

"I got a job, as a secretary."

"What company?"

"I'll tell you soon."

"Okay, alright. Secretive, eh?" said Kiba as he shrugged "Well okay, that's good. As long as you don't lock yourself up in here..."

"Yep."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Ms. Uchiha wanted me first thing this morning?" said Sakura as she stood by the front desk, looking at the clerk.

"Are you the new secretary?" asked the clerk as he looked up the rosette. He was very poker faced, and looked dedicated to his job.

"Ehh...yeah." Sakura replied at the straight-faced guy.

"Is that so?" he said as he suddenly smiled. Sakura was a bit shocked with this action, he didn't look like it at first, and at all "I'm Sai. May I call you by a nickname?"

"Umm..." said Sakura, puzzled "S-Sakura's just fine, Sai."

"Okay, I'll take over from here..." said a blonde girl as she joined Sai and Sakura "Hi, I'm Temari. Ayame-san's secretary, I'll take you to her office..."

"Okay?" said Sakura as she followed the blonde to the elevator. After a few moments, they reached Ayame's floor, it was a lot different than any other floor she'd seen in the building, it was slightly dim, and full of computers. They reached a glass door and Temari stopped and faced her.

"Here we are." she said "Just walk in, you'll be fine. That's Ayame there, she treats everyone like friends, so barging in is just fine...a lot different than Uchiha-sama..." she said as she opened the door for Sakura "And in you go..."

Sakura stepped in and looked around the office, it was painted black with white, abstract accents, just by looking at it, and you'll feel the artistic nature of the room. On her table, there was a gold plate sign labeled "Ayame Uchiha", and there were drawing pencils scattered, sketches of various things, papers with complicated mathematical equations, and a box of Crispy Minis Delights in Chocolate drizzle flavour. Her chair was facing back of Sakura, so she had no idea if the Uchiha sensed her presence.

"So Suigetsu, listen. I designed this program that can hack his computer in 5 seconds..." she heard Ayame say "No matter how many firewalls or security he installed, no match for Ayame's program! Oh...you gotta go? Okay, see ya!" then she hung up, and turned her chair with Sakura's presence meeting her "Oh! Sakura, you're here!"

"Yeah..." said Sakura nodding, with nothing else to say. Ayame was wearing a long sleeved V-neck grey dress that was up to her thighs; it was body fit and showed a bit of her cleavage. Around her neck was a black necklace with three kunai pendants that shone on the light of her office, and black pumps for shoes.

"Hmm. Let's see..." she said as she pressed a button on her telphone "Temari, is the bastard here?"

_"Not yet, Ayame-san."_

"Perfect! I'll show you around." said Ayame, clapping her hands together, her onyx eyes filled with delight as she stood up and motioned to the door "As you see here, this is my department..." she said as she opened the door "I am the Head of the Tech and Programming stuff here in this company, I won't give you the proper name for it because it'd just a bother, this floor focuses more on computer programming...do you use Ucom*?" she asked as they walked along around the floor.

(*Ucom - Mentioned in 17 Ain't So Sweet: Chapter 10, it's like Microsoft, but in this AU, this is the biggest program for computers, and is Uchiha-made.)

"Um, yes. Everyone does..." said Sakura shrugging at her answer.

"Which version?"

"Tsukuyomi CX."

"I designed that." said Ayame as she turned towards that rosette, an started walking backwards "It was like...4 years ago, when I was 19. I started designing the program, I wasn't that educated in programming yet, Itachi says I'm a natural, so I gave it a go..."

"Ayame-san, this software update proposal needs your signature." Temari interrupted them as she passed by the Uchiha and handed her a file. She gave a small wave at Sakura and walked away from them.

"Shouldn't secretaries be with you always?" asked Sakura, wondering why Temari walked away from them.

"Nah. That's only for people like Sasuke-kun..." said Ayame as she waved a hand in the air, as if brushing the subject off "He's Mr. I-am-the-owner-of-this-fucking-company, so he really needs one by his side. I can do that too, but, I'm nice to my peeps, they're like my friends..."

"I can see that, they don't seem to have any hate on you at all..." Sakura nodded in agreement, looking around the office environment.

"Not really, but they're telling me to go to rehab for my excessive swearing..." said Ayame with a shrug and an empty laugh "I don't know if there's such fucking place, but I won't lay a fucking foot on the that place if ever there was..." she said as she raised both of her hands up in the air "So back to the topic, as the bastard's secretary, you have to stick with him at all times...outside or inside the building. Oh yeah, and you're not just his secretary, you're his personal assistant and all of that fun stuff...so your handling a pretty big job here, and we pay you well along with it. Oh, and you can go wherever he's going in business trips, like Vancouver, China, and etcetera..." she said with hand motions as she walked to the elevator "So next is--" she stopped when the elevator doors opened to reveal Uchiha Sasuke.

He was leaning on the wall of the elevator, his hands was on his pockets, and was looking at the floor. He looked like a model, especially with that pose, and Sakura thought so too. She felt her heart beating so fast as she looked at him. She knew she shouldn't by now, they hate each other, but what is this feeling? She shook it off, and heard the Uchiha speak "Ayame, why the hell is my secretary in your floor?" that tone was very possessive, just like old times, but this time, it sounded very business-like, so it wasn't really like old times, it was just...him complaining. Sakura sighed, why was she thinking like this?

"You hired me a secretary, why is she with you? Isn't a secretary supposed to be with the boss, not the boss' cousin?" The Uchiha remarked, his gaze went to Sakura, and there was that piercing glare that she saw and felt as she looked at those onyx eyes.

"Relax, cousin." said Ayame as she rolled her eyes, and turned to Sakura, who was building hatred to Sasuke by replaying flashbacks in her mind, and as she did so, her fists clenched "Looks like your boss is here...." she said, pointing at the Uchiha in the elevator "See ya sometime Sakura..." as she walked away and back to her office

Sakura nodded and stepped in the elevator, she felt the Uchiha's eyes following her as she stood on the opposite side of the wall. "Haruno Sakura" the raven haired man spoke "I don't know how they found you, but I am surprised that you're still alive..." that statement made Sakura want to strangle him "After everything you did, I don't know how you managed to stomach that in..." he continued, his gaze piercing her "Of course, knowing that you're my Secretary, even though I despise you..." he said as he walked closer to her, leaning to her ear "I expect you to do a good job, which I know you wouldn't or else...." and then the elevator doors opened and revealed Sasuke's floor, he leaned back and walked out of the elevator with Sakura following behind him. Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of what happened in the elevator, but then shook it off, she was angry at herself for not being cold to the Uchiha when she was all this time, but why does she become like her 17 year old self whenever she sees him? This had to stop, so she clenched her fists, vowing the Uchiha's downfall.

_I expect you to do a good job, which I know you wouldn't, or else..._

...Hell for you Haruno.

* * *

**Author: **Hell for you Sakura? Looks like Sasuke's determined to make her quit, and Sakura's determined to ruin his life! Ah, they're both determined! Hatred is heating up between the two, will it get the best of them, and return to that attraction they once had 8 years ago? Or will they destroy each other because of that deception by a certain somone? Sakura looked like she was giving in to her old feelings at first, but then returned to her hatred, what's her plan, what's she up to? And same goes for Sasuke? **Review**, to find out!

**Awesome Delicious Cookies to these Reviewers:**

_FuryanWarrior_  
_Tiger Priestess_  
_princess-dq_  
_flare-hugs_  
_akatsuki41066_  
_SasuSakuShikaTema_  
_Twisted Musalih_  
_harunosakua_  
_carolinee458_  
_KayeStar_  
_DreamerxReality_  
_Viper-Desi_  
_winged-angel21_  
_XxVanillaninjaxX_  
_skunji_  
_CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL_  
_dijanexryoma-kun_  
_Xocoholic_  
_TheNinjaMudkip_  
_MissLadyEmiko_  
_Oddle_  
_vench_  
_Inuyashasmisstress25_  
_Rockfairy_  
_melody-berry2_  
_MinjiRoxx_  
_xiomay_  
_Crazy Winter_  
_w.i.t.c.h fan in ut_  
_pinkprincesslily14_  
_iLOVu_  
_Serenity244_  
_blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv._  
_Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly_  
_Aiko-ChanxP_  
_.MissSmile._

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! And don't forget to review this chapter!**


	3. Throwing Rocks of War

**Author: **Bonjour! Il s'agit du chapitre trois des 25 de facon douce-amere. Merci pour tout a tous les commentaries, j'apprecie vraiment la peine. Maintenant, nous allons proceder a l'manifestations de haine et de vengeance.

(Translation:) Hello! This is Chapter 3 of 25 So Bittersweet. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate the effort. Now let's proceed to the events of hate and revenge!

Yes, I know French…just _a bit_. Because I live in Canada…eh?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):**_**Sakura nodded and stepped in the elevator, she felt the Uchiha's eyes following her as she stood on the opposite side of the wall. "Haruno Sakura" the raven haired man spoke "I don't know how they found you, but I am surprised that you're still alive..." that statement made Sakura want to strangle him "After everything you did, I don't know how you managed to stomach that in..." he continued, his gaze piercing her "Of course, knowing that you're my Secretary, even though I despise you..." he said as he walked closer to her, leaning to her ear "I expect you to do a good job, which I know you wouldn't or else...." and then the elevator doors opened and revealed Sasuke's floor, he leaned back and walked out of the elevator with Sakura following behind him. Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of what happened in the elevator, but then shook it off, she was angry at herself for not being cold to the Uchiha when she was all this time, but why does she become like her 17 year old self whenever she sees him? This had to stop, so she clenched her fists, vowing the Uchiha's downfall.**_

_**I expect you to do a good job, which I know you wouldn't, or else...**_

_**...Hell for you Haruno.**_

* * *

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind_  
_If you say this love is the last time_  
_So now I'll ask_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that?_

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way._  
_Something's just about to break._  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
_So tell me how it should be._

**-Breaking Benjamin , Diary of Jane**

* * *

It was just…so grand. It reminded her of his apartment, urban yet stylish, wait, why was she having these flashbacks? Curse those darn memories, why do they always appear in moments unwanted? She looked around, his floor wasn't like Ayame's…once the steel doors of the posh elevator opened, and they were greeted by a hallway, not a row of cubicles full of programmers glued to their computer screens. The floors were covered in exquisite polished wood, and walls had a series of abstract paintings…something similar to Ayame's wall. The man she despised walked ahead of her, with his hands in his pockets—the way he walked…that sexy man swagger…who wouldn't fall for that? Sakura tried hard not to. If he used to be the school heartthrob back then, now he was every girl's bachelor.

They came to a sharp curve, and they reached those glass doors where the President of the Company worked his life out everyday. He opened the doors—well, only for him, with Sakura, "Ladies First" didn't apply to her at all. Resulting with Sakura holding the glass door for herself before it closed, she let out a low hiss, looking at the Uchiha menacingly, but instantly kept her cool, this time she won't show him the expression of frustration and anger that he wanted to see.

"Haruno." He said as he sat down his chair, his eyes darting across the glass table, going towards her emeralds. That look in his eyes, they were stern and cold, giving him an "evil-boss" impression "You. Are. My Secretary. Do you know what a secretary does? They type files, they answer calls, the write schedules, they—"

"FYI Uchiha, I know what a secretary is. I'm not dumb. And I finished a course in this area…I am fully capable—" her talking was stopped when the man rose from his chair and leaned his body across the table, his handsome, god-like face inches from hers. She was standing close to the table, and because of that, she was easy to reach, even though she was at the opposite side of the table.

"Haruno, just because you were my ex, doesn't mean you have the privilege to talk back at me like that. You, are only a secretary, and I, am the boss. Get it?" he said, his eyes still on hers, holding a look of superiority "Get that in your head…with that brain of yours though…looks impossible." He shrugged as he exited from his table "See that table over there?" he said as he pointed towards the table outside the office, a table that Sakura didn't notice earlier "That's your table, now get out of my office, and **work**."

"Yes, oh magnificent bastard."

"Yes, _sir_."

"Sir? I'm a girl, it should be _ma'am_."

"Haruno, are you gonna keep up with shit or what? Because you're the one who's wasting your pay time here, you could've made…" he said as he went back to his chair, "About 30 dollars now…but you wasted that money by back talking at me…tsk, you're supposed to get a full payment today, but you're just too…stubborn…" he remarked, with a shake of the head "I suggest you go to work now…"

Sakura sighed, he was right, she was letting money fly away from her grasp by back talking at him, revenge wasn't the only reason why she accepted the job, she wanted good pay, and she's making good pay fly away "Yes, _sir._" She finally said, a bit reluctant to actually call him 'sir', before when she never thought she would be having a job like this, she never imagined that she would actually address him by that, but this was business, she'd want to show him what she's made of. She walked out of the office, going towards her table, and sank on the chair that was provided. This is it. Her job, a secretary. She booted the computer and stared at the flat screen monitor as it loaded Ucom, Tsukuyomi CX, like the one she used in Kiba's house...the program that Ayame herself designed…a software that is used by almost everyone in this planet.

As it booted, she clicked on the Internet Browser and looked around her table, it had a container with two pens and a pencil, a planner, which would be for Sasuke and his schedules, a telephone, with a sticky note that had Sasuke's diret line written down (thanks to Ayame for the effort), and other stuff that a secretary should have. She looked back at the computer screen and saw Google waiting for her to search something. She looked around once more, no one was calling yet, and the bastard who was sitting in his office didn't have any demands, she placed her hand on the mouse and clicked on the address bar and typed an address. The page went to the Cleverbot site, the AI who with actual intelligence. She knew it would just give some random answers since it was programmed to be that way, but it was fun to talk to it since it isn't like the other ones who'd just repeat their answers…it learns from people it talked to. She clicked on the box and started typing:

(User – Sakura, Cleverbot – Cleverbot)

**User**:Hey, sup.

**Cleverbot**: What's up?

**User**:Nothing much, I got a bastard for a boss...

**Cleverbot**: Oh .... Very pitiful, I feel sad for you ...

**User**:Ditto.

**Cleverbot**: I did not leave you, _you left me_.

Those words…even thought random, hit Sakura in the bull's eye. She related to that dialogue, it was her and Sasuke again, everything seems to always come back to him. She never left him, _he_ left her. She closed her eyes, shutting out the memory that wanted to come back once again…

**_"Cheated? I never cheated on you Sasuke!" she said, close to tears "I never ever-"_**

**_"Save your breath Sakura. It's over." He said, cutting her off again. He doesn't want to listen to her; he had enough, enough of her lies._**

**_"But Sasuke!" she said, grabbing his arm, a tear straining down her cheeks "Please, believe me. I can't cheat on you…I can't…"_**

**_"No, Sakura. I saw it with my own two eyes…I saw it." He said as he grabbed his bags, and started to head out of the condo "Goodbye Sakura, thanks a lot for lying…"_**

**_Sakura, in tears, ran after him out the condo, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked around with her watery eyes, crying as she did so. Then she felt his presence behind her, and she took the opportunity to speak to him, one last time…just to change his mind from his sudden actions. She took a deep breath and said "I never-" but before she could even say it all, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck, then slowly blacking out…_**

**_"__Goodbye Sakura…"_**

She held a gasp from coming out as the memory slipped out when she tried hard not to, she could remember the pain when those hit her, and also, the pain when he knocked her out. Everything…was still so fresh, even though it happened eight years ago; it was just like it happened yesterday. It was like as if he left yesterday, and he came back today to be this jerk of a boss, and her, the secretary that's determined for revenge. She looked at the screen, the chat box was waiting for her to type something, sighing, and she typed what she felt. Even though the Cleverbot wasn't the ideal serious chatmate, it was the only thing she has now…

**User:** That...just connects to me.

**Cleverbot**: Wow.

**User**: My boss is my ex, and he did that to me.

**Cleverbot:** Thats is what he said.

**User: **No, that is what he did.

**Cleverbot:** No, that's what she said.

**User:** Okay, that's just stupid.

**Cleverbot:** I am looking for John Conner.

**User:** Okay, whatever. Bye.

**Cleverbot:** Okay, whatever.

She cursed at the screen and closed the browser; once again, the Cleverbot pissed her off. Well, it was her fault for talking to it, she sighed once more, and then the phone rang; she picked it up and answered "Mr. Uchiha's office, may I help you?" with a very professional, business-like voice.

She frowned when she heard the voice of no one none other than her bastard of a boss on the other line "Haruno, it's me. Office, _now_." Sasuke demanded in the other line. She rolled her eyes and did a very plastic and sickeningly sweet "Yes, sir", the good secretary that she is…

She slammed the phone on him, hoping that his ear would get destroyed upon hearing that loud sound from the other line. She rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the glass doors, pushing them open and walking in front of the Uchiha's table "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Hn. Type this up." He said as he tossed a file on his desk "That document is 1000 words, I want it typed up, and should be 1001 words when you finish, got it?"

"1001? But you said there are 1000 words, how am I suppose to make it 1001? She said as she picked up the file from the table, looking at him unbelievably.

"Make a way…" said Sasuke tearing his eyes away from her and proceeded to read more reports and proposals pending for his approval "Use your head, that's what it's made for Haruno. I want it typed and polished in 15 minutes…now get out." He said, not bothering to look at her, and kept his eyes on the file that he was reading.

"But—"

"No buts, get _out_."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, and then shut it and went out the office, it was pointless to argue with someone like Uchiha Sasuke, even though you have a point (which you never would have when you're talking to him) it would seem useless when you are in a conversation with each other. She sat back on her seat and opened the word processor software, Uwrite. A program designed by Ayame's department. She looked at her watch, she only had 15 minutes to type this 1000 word document, he gives a challenge, she'll accept it, and she'll finish it in no time. Determined, she opened the file and began to type.

* * *

"I'm too excited, I'm giving you hell on your first day…this is too entertaining…too fun." said Sasuke as he closed the folder and eyed Sakura as she typed. Because of the glass doors, and the glass walls beside it, he could see the pinkette from his seat. And as he looked at her, he realized how beautiful she had become over the years, he hadn't really fully looked at her earlier since he was focused on pissing her off…but, she was just…beautiful. She was all woman now, fully developed, and also grown out of her 17 year old appearance. Her hair was longer, and was set with large curls which complimented her attire, and those green eyes…as much as Sasuke wanted to deny it, Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman.

He shook his head as his thoughts went to how would it be if they never broke up…if Sakura never cheated on him, they were now probably engaged, and she would probably be the richest woman on Earth, and they would be…the star couple. He shook the thought off as it came "No. That would never happen, why would I think like that when she's a lie? This is pathetic, she's a lie…" he muttered to himself, after all that she did, she doesn't even deserve to live. Harsh it may be, the way that he thinks, but this is Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked at his watch, 10 minutes had passed, she had only 5 minutes more to hand in that file he wanted typed up…

* * *

"Hmm…okay, I got 1000 words…now I need one more word…" said Sakura as she typed the 1000th word on to the computer, she couldn't believe it, but she did it, in 13 minutes, she felt proud wit herself, but now having trouble for the 1001th word "What the hell should I put for the 1001th word? And why did he have to be a bastard?" after a minute of thought she sighed "You know what? Whatever, 1000 or 1001th, I don't care…fuck this document…wow, I'm speaking like Ayame now, and she is contagious…" she said as she stood up from her seat and walked along the halls to the elevator to get the papers she printed. A few moments later, she returned with the papers all stapled and polished and walked proudly in the Uchiha's office "Here's your file you bastard…" Sakura said as she tossed it in front of him.

The man looked at her, then at the file, a folder which lay open at his hand was slapped shut, and he took the file in his hands and scanned the pages quickly, his eyes moved back and forth as he quickly read through the words. He closed it shut and placed it on the table "This is only 1000 words...didn't I tell you to make it 1001?" he said as he eyed her pointedly.

Sakura tensed, how did he figure it out so fast? Oh yes...it was his file...of course he knee it through and through. "How the hell am I suppose to make it 1001?" she said with her hands ok her hips "I don't see a word that I need to add..."

"Like I said, use your head. That's what its made for..." said Sasuke "Now go and redo it."

She gave him a look before taking the file on the desk and walked out of the office. "Bastard." she muttered as she sat back down on the table "Arrogant little...moron...how the hell am I suppose to make it 1001?" she sad as she looked at the computer screen, the document was waiting for her to type. She slammed her fist on the table, she frustrated "One word...just one word..." she said as she search her mind for the right word, then she got it. She smiled as she typed the word on the end of the very last page, in big capital letters.

She went to the elevator and pressed the button to the printing room, even though Sasuke's office was all that, printers ain't there. She hummed happily as she picked up the papers on the printer, and even sung along the way.

_Nothin feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when Im missin you  
__Imma step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

**(Shontelle – T-shirt)**

"And so she sings..." a voice said from behind, Sakura looked and saw Temari, holding some papers on her hands, looking at the rosette fondly "First day, you got your skills shining...what's the fuzz? You got the big boss happy?" she asked as she looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face.

"Well, I got _me_ happy..." she replied as she stepped in the elevator "See ya, Temari!" she said as the elevator doors closed.

"Someone's happy..." Temari shrugged, as she took the papers she printed on one of the printers in the semi-lit room.

* * *

"Here you go." she said as she tossed the file on his table "1001 words, you can count it one by one if you want..." she said as she exited the office.

The Uchiha watched her go, and looked at the file, he turned it open, and scanned through the pages, and saw the 1001th word...

_BASTARD._

Then a green sticky note was attached on the file, written in Sakura's handwriting:

_Who are you kidding? There are only 1000 words...and not 1001. What, do you like the 1001th word? Don't worry, I'm nice with you today, the other file's here too...the 1000 words one, take it or leave it. I know you're just playing me…_

He frowned as he closed the file and looked at Sakura who was sitting at her seat, sticking her tongue out at him. Well, so much for a first day...

* * *

"How's work?" asked Kiba as he sat on the couch, noticing the Haruno entering the household.

"Bad, but at least..." Sakura said dreamily as she sat beside him, leaning on the couch "It turned pretty good later..."

After a few CSI and comedy shows, Kiba turned to look at Sakura to see that she was sound asleep. He smiled as he brushed away the hair on her face, everytime he looked at that face...it reminded him about the love he was aching to tell her about...

_I always wanted to tell you..._

_That...I love you...but I don't think I could..._

_After all..._

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ayame said in a singsong voice as she greeted the Haruno who entered the building "Wow, you're early. So, how was your first day with the fucktard?"

"Okay I guess..." she shrugged at the Uchiha "But your cousin pisses me off...he's being retarded with...stuff."

"Ah, that fucker." said Ayame as she rolled her eyes "Just can't live a day without pissing someone off, eh? Well that's him..."

Temari suddenly popped out of nowhere, holding a clipboard on her hand "Hey Sakura! What's up? Oh Ayame-san, you have a meeting in 10 minutes, conference room. Same goes for you Sakura, Uchiha-sama is included in the meeting...its about the company reports and stuff..."

Sakura nodded "I'll go tell the bastard..."

"Wow, you talk to him that way? That's big news! No one ever talked like that about him!" said Temari, looking at Sakura, impressed.

"Now you know one." she told the blonde , and then she saw her boss enter the building. "Here comes the guy..." she said as the Uchiha went pass her, she waved goodbye to the others and catches up with the man "Mr. Uchiha, you have a meeting in 8 minutes, Conference Room." she told him as her job being a secretary, it was her job, no grudges for the morning.

"Hn." again with those short replies, but whatever, she doesn't care about him, it's revenge she's after. They headed to the elevator and Sasuke pressed the button to the Conference Room. Sakura looked at her watch, 5 minutes; they'll make it in time.

The elevator opened and they walked to the said room, Sasuke, as the president of the company, sat on the chair at the width of the table, while the others, like Ayame, sat on the length. While Sakura, sat on a simple swivel chair beside him. "Okay, show me what you've got..." he told the others as he picked up a folder and read the report that was currently being represented by one of the company men.

"Alright, let me report about the growth of our sales..." the man explained as he turned on his Powerpoint and reported his findings. Sakura looked at Sasuke whose hand reached the pocket of his pants and pulled out an...iPod?

He uncoiled the earphones and turned on the device, and placed the ear bud in each ear and selected a song, and because the music was loud, she recognized that the music was rock. She turned to Ayame who pulled out a stick of blue gum that is no doubt peppermint; she popped it in her mouth, and started blowing bubbles, making a popping sound when each bubble pops. She looked at the cousins back and forth from each other, what was up with these two? She looked at the man who was reporting, and felt pity for him since they weren't listening when he was talking his guts out with the whole board.

"So that's it." said the man as he finished "Mr. Uchiha?" he asked Sasuke as he looked at him, who seemed to be not paying attention.

Ayame, who was blowing a huge bubble, turned to her cousin and lightly slapped his shoulder, the bubble popped as she did so. She returned to chewing and said "Yo, Sasuke. He's done."

Sasuke looked up and took off his headphones "Oh, I wasn't paying attention..." he said.

"So what do you think?" the man asked Sasuke.

"You're fired." Sasuke said straightly not bothering to look at the man. Sakura was shocked, fired? But why?

"S-Sir, but why?" reasoned out the man to him "I gave you a clear report of our progress..."

"Progress my ass..." Ayame interfered, rolling her eyes "Actually, that department had more progress than what is being reported right now, it is because he's taking some of the company money, my sources told me, my fellow board members...so..." then she turned to Sasuke, waiting for his final decision.

"Goodbye. Pack up, you're fired."

After the meeting, Sakura was still at the state shock, there were these kinds of people lurking around the company? And what the cousins do is take immediate action and fires them. So this company...is very scary too fool.

"Haruno." Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality, she looked at the Uchiha waiting for what he would say "You're paying for the papers..." he told her as they walked along the hallways of his floor.

Sakura was puzzled "What papers?" she asked him.

"You're memory is that short? Hn." said Sasuke as he shook his head "The papers, that other copy of the file with the word bastard on it? That's a total waste of paper, pay for it, five dollars per sheet, there were five, so 25 dollars all in all...got it?" as he entered his office, shutting the door on her face.

"That...bastard." she grumbled as she sat on her seat "What the hell was that? Was that some kind of paper made out diamonds? 25 dollars...are you crazy? I am out of money, and I don't have my first paycheck yet..." she whined to herself, unaware of the Uchiha who was looking at her from his office, amused "Bastard" she mutters as she booted her computer.

The phone rang and she quickly picked it up "Uchiha Sasuke's office, how may I help you?" she asked politely, she changed her dialogue, thinking it was better since there are a lot of Uchihas in this building "Oh. A business deal proposal?" she said as she opened the planner and took her pen "8:00pm...I see, thank you..." she said as the caller hung up. She looked at the planner, he had a meeting at 8:00...a smile crept on her lips as she wrote 4:00 instead of 8:00...four hours earlier than the said time. _Payback, is justice..._

* * *

**Author:** This was just only First Stage of office wars, but what will happen when Sakura places random times in his schedules? And how will Sasuke handle the rosette's plans and intentions? _Throw a rock at someone, they throw a bigger one back...right?_ Well, to find out what is to become of this, **REVIEW**, that what you need to do (: Oh yeah, and I really did that conversation with the Cleverbot, I went to the sight and typed those very words, so his replies are really what it is. It's fun talking to it, when you're bored, Google "Cleverbot", its fun :)

A new Chapter of "The Bodyguard" has been posted (Chapter 4, Starting Over) if you have read it, good for you, if you didn't  
hurry up and review! Hehehe.

**Cookies to the Awesome reviewers of this story:**

_princess-dq  
w.i.t.c.h fan in ut  
tigers and dragons  
flare-hugs  
blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv  
FuryanWarrior  
harunosakua  
EmoSakura95  
Tiger Priestess  
KayeStar  
Twisted Musalih  
Viper-Desi  
xCeanne07  
Rising Twin Dragons  
skunji  
winged-angel21  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
DreamerxReality  
Rockfairy  
iLOVu  
MinjiRoxx  
kimbi07  
krystalhatake  
pistachio53  
Satorie writer  
Aiko-chanxP  
ilovedeidei  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
thegirlofdreams345  
ChibiTennie-chan  
Nerdyangel  
Sage Sabotage  
Romance is Me_

Thank you my readers! Review this one, okay?


	4. Back and Forth

**Author:** OMG. I did this WHOLE chapter on my iPod! Why? Because I was out the whole Saturday, buying stuff and looking for stuff. Luckily, I always had my precious iPod with me, and managed to do this chapter at random pauses while I wait for my mom to finish. Plus I've been looking around EB Games for games to trade…I'm a gamer, I know.

REALLY? I have this much reviews? Good job you guys! You're all awesome, let this story reach 100 and above reviews! Let the sequel break the record of the first story, guys!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):****"That...bastard." she grumbled as she sat on her seat "What the hell was that? Was that some kind of paper made out diamonds? 25 dollars...are you crazy? I am out of money, and I don't have my first paycheck yet..." she whined to herself, unaware of the Uchiha who was looking at her from his office, amused "Bastard" she mutters as she booted her computer.**

**The phone rang and she quickly picked it up "Uchiha Sasuke's office, how may I help you?" she asked politely, she changed her dialogue, thinking it was better since there are a lot of Uchihas in this building "Oh. A business deal proposal?" she said as she opened the planner and took her pen "8:00pm...I see, thank you..." she said as the caller hung up. She looked at the planner, he had a meeting at 8:00...a smile crept on her lips as she wrote 4:00 instead of 8:00...four hours earlier than the said time. ****Payback, is justice...**

* * *

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take you breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weight out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Does someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_  
_Your faith walks on broken glass_  
_And the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last_  
_You're in ruins_

**-Green Day, 21 Guns**

* * *

Ino looked at her watch, "She's five minutes late..." she muttered as she tapped her fingers on the table. Ayame called her earlier today, telling her that they needed to meet up because of something, which was the right timing, because she needed something of her too. She shook her blonde hair, sighing, she was wearing a scarlet tank top with a white skirt and high heels. Earlier, as she sat waiting for Ayame, a guy flirted with her, asking if she was single, but she put him off by telling him she was engaged with someone.

"If Shika were only here..." she sighed, but she knew that the man would find their meeting troublesome and boring…and she'd save the misery for him. She loves him that much…

After a few moments, the said Uchiha came into view. She was wearing a grey Lacoste sweater that was zipped halfway, and baggy on the sleeves, along with black shorts and red tank top with red converse. Her electric blue hair was let down nicely and layered at the ends, so that it complimented her Gucci sunglasses nicely. In one hand, she carried a big plastic bag and the other, holding her big black backpack. She reached the blonde's table with a small smile "Sorry I'm late." she told her as she set down the plastic bag, but holding her backpack close to her.

The blonde looked at her, wide-eyed "What the hell? You look like you came from school..." she said, examining her from head to toe.

Ayame frowned "I'm 23, for your information...and turning 24 this year. And this bag, contains my laptop and stuff" she told her in gritted teeth "Anyways...moving on, I got something for you..." she said, reaching for the plastic bag that was sitting on the floor.

"Same here!" said Ino, opening her bag, looking for the object of the Uchiha's interest.

"Here." they said together as they both placed it on the table at the same time. They stared at each other for a few moments, trying to figure out each other's intentions with squinted eyes and suspicious looks.

"What do you want?" Ino asked her.

"Same with you, what do you want?" Ayame countered at the blonde.

"Information." the blonde answered.

"Likewise." the Uchiha said "About Sakura and Sasuke..."

"Same. What do you have in exchange?" Ino asked. They sounded like two Mafia leaders in a middle of an epic trade of drugs, with guns pointing towards each other.

"The newest Gucci bag." Ayame replied, patting the bag on the table "It's not released in the public yet, and it's the very first one in their whole production...what do you have?"

Ino gasped, looking at the bag like gold. Oh, having a Uchiha as your friend pays off well. "I got this box of Ferrero Rocher, I figured you don't need a new laptop or something..." she shrugged.

Ayame paused "...good enough." she shrugged back, but Ino held a hand to stop her before speaking further.

"That's not all..." she said as she pulled it one more thing in her bag, a PS3 game with a familiar cover was revealed "The newest Call of Duty game." she said, waving the case, while the Uchiha's eyes followed its every move like a puppy seeing a bone.

Ayame smirked "You know how to do business well..." she complimented, leaning on her seat.

"Same with you." Ino said, smiling "So what do you want?"

"I wanna know about what you know about Sasuke and Sakura's love story..." she said as she sipped on the coffee Ino ordered for her "Since the fucker won't tell me, I figured I'd ask you..."

"You came to the right person." Ino told her "I know the beginning, but I'm not really sure about the end..."

"Good enough, tell me all you know."

"Sakura moved to Chicago a long good time ago back then, it was a bad time for us since she was this best friend forever...but we had to move on, and that's how we met Sasuke. First, he was this bastard who kept saying 'Hn' all the time, but then as time passes, we became friends. A long good time passed and we turned 17, we wanted some extra curricular stuff, so we enrolled on NY Academy of Arts. And on one fateful day in the Academy, we had a new student, and this was Sakura. We were all happy and shocked, she came back! So we said our 'I miss you so much' dialogues and stuff, and Sakura sang in front of the class to show Tsunade her talents...she's a great singer, better than me." she told Ayame "And then she met Sasuke, the two clashed immediately fighting and such on the first few days...maybe weeks. And then, the Academy project came, we had to be paired and write a song and sing it--duet. And just as expected, the two got paired, and the two got closer together...a lot closer than they wanted to..."

Ayame arched an eyebrow "Why do you say that?" she asked

"Sakura forgot her keys, one time in the Academy, resulting with her living with Sasuke since their apartments are just right across of each other...I found her keys, but knowing that she's living with him, I never gave it back..." she said with a mischievous smile crawling on her lips.

"Till now?"

"Till now."

"Evil, I like it." said Ayame nodding with a smirk "Continue..."

"So they got closer, with living together and with the project. And the next thing that we knew, they were a couple. And Sasuke was so sensual and possesive of her that the last thing we wanted to see was a full make out session. It was love, I can see it, and I could feel it. They were made for each other...they _just _were."

"Aww. I feel all romancy now." said Ayame as she smiled like a girl watching chick flicks "But...what happened?"

"I don't really know. But one day, Sakura called me, crying, telling me that Sasuke left her...that's all I know." she shrugged "For more back story, beat it out of him if you could..."

"Well, that makes things clearer now." said Ayame as she sipped her coffee "So Ino what do you want?"

"I figured that you could help me." Ino said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand "In getting them back together..."

"Sure, but why?"

"I believe that they are meant for each other...and that break up? My theory is that Karin caused it."

"That bitch? Reasonable, she's obsessed with my cousin. Okay, after hearing your story about them, and because I like Sakura, yeah I'll help you. Sasuke needs to be happy, he's so serious lately...a workaholic. And I believe he hadn't had another girlfriend after Sakura...aside from Karin, whose forcing herself to him, but haha it's not working." said Ayame with an empty laugh.

"So we form an alliance." said Ino as she held out her hand for Ayame to shake.

"An alliance it is." Ayame said as she shook Ino's hand

"And for Phase One, we leave them be."

"Leave them be? But how would that work?" asked Ayame, confused "How would that work? And what the fuck's the alliance for?"

"Ayame, you're not thinking like you should" she told her, shaking her head "I believe Sakura accepted the job not only for the pay, but for revenge. With Sasuke as her boss, she could do all kinds of payback at him." said Ino

"Also on the plus side, Itachi told me to tell him that he can't fire her, and only can get rid of her if she quits. So now, Sasuke's working on all kinds of plans to take her down and make her quit, with the two of them firing at each other...well..."

"The more you hate, the more you love...then while that's going on, we make more plans to give them more contact!" Ino smiled at her.

Ayame smiled back "I like the way you think...I'm not much of, a planner. I'm a come-what-may kind of woman, which is, I know...a bad habit, but I end up drawing on the planner note books instead of putting my schedule."

"It's a Yamanaka you're talking to. Ino Yamanaka, that is."

* * *

Sakura looked at the schedule list with full happiness; it was perfect, a perfect plan. Plus, even though she does this, it full proof, she won't get fired because she didn't make him late, just...a little too early. "Here's a bigger attack, bastard." she said as she chuckled, closing the planner, continuing with the other paper work she was assigned to do. From that moment she wrote that word in the end of the file, he never asked of her anything crazy in typing up documents, but she knew that he would be having more tricks up on his sleeve.

A few minutes later, it was break, so she calmly made her way to the cafeteria. On her way, she saw a dark shadow lurking in the halls, and a pair of eyes looking at her direction. Sakura shuddered, who was that guy? As he came and became somewhat more visible, he was revealed to be a man who had lines in various directions painted on his face. He looked stern, at least in the semi-lit corner he stood on. In his hand, he held a mop tightly, he was a janitor. Creeped out, Sakura hurried to the cafeteria, in the back of her mind she knows that man was watching her go.

"Sakura! You looked like you've seen a ghost..." Temari commented as she entered the cafeteria. The blonde was eating a donut and a cup of Starbucks from across the street, she observed the Haurno with an arched brow as she ate. "You alright?" she asked her.

"Not really. I'm creeped out." she answered as she bought a muffin from the vending machine, and sat across of of Temari "I saw this weird janitor-"

Temari immediately knew who she was talking about "Oh, Kankuro..." she answered, cutting her off while nodding.

"Know him?"

"He's the janitor" the blonde answered as she ate "Creepy, I know. I'm creeped out of him too...did you know that he made creepy puppets out of toilet rolls?"

"Okay...that's weird. How did you know that?"

"...Rumours."

"Not rumours." a voice commented, joining their conversation, it was Sai. He held two cups of coffee in both of his hands, he offered one to Sakura, who took it gratefully and sat down beside her "You know that because he's you're brother, and you've seen him make those...disturbing puppets."

Temari glared at him "Did you really have to tell her? I'm trying to be cool here, telling her about my creepy janitor brother won't help..."

"I'm...sorry?"

"Hmph. Too late." muttered Temari as she finished the last of her donut.

"I see..." replied Sai "Well I was just being honest...is it wrong?"

"You know nothing Sai." Temari said as she drank her coffee "Nothing..."

"Um guys, its alright. I understand Temari and thank you Sai for being concerned with the lie...but no biggie..." Sakura reassured them, looking back and forth at the two, who currently seemed to be in a grudge with each other. "Temari, I know you're embarrassed, its alright...my lips are sealed about Kankuro..."

Temari looked up, trying to see if the blonde's lying, but the sincerity in Sakura's emerald eyes held nothing but pureness. Temari looked down and sighed "Can I trust your word?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then." said Temari as she looked at Sakura "Thanks Sakura...I hop you won't betray me like someone named Sai here did..."

Sai shook his head "I don't really know what is there to be embarassed about Kankuro..."

"Like I said, you know nothing Sai."

* * *

_"Haruno, office...NOW."_ a stern voice called out on the phone. Sakura sighed as she dropped the phone on his ear and stood up from her desk. What does he want now? She thought as she walked to the glass doors of his office and pushed it open.

"What now..._sir_?" she grumbled as she cat walked like a model in to his office unknowingly.

The Uchiha looked at her head down, and then to his folder "What's my schedule for today...? You're my secretary, you should now..."

"I did not say anything about not knowing..." she grumbled as she crossed her arms "Wait; let me get the planner..."

"Shouldn't you always have that with you?" he called out to her "You're a secretary...you don't get to do whatever you want just because you know me..." he left out the 'Just because you're my ex' part since he didn't want to mention it at all.

"Whatever..." she muttered as she took the planner and some folders from her desk and went straight back to the office. She flipped it open and saw the schedule that she wrote...a spark flashed in her eyes as she looked at the Uchiha who was waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"You have a meeting with a car dealer at 2:00, and at 4:00 you have a business proposal..." she tried hard not to laugh at the last schedule she wrote because she knew it was false. To keep herself from not laughing, she dropped a folder on his desk "Here is the document you wanted typed and..." she dropped another folder "A proposal from the head of the Weaponry department about a new weapon they created..." she continued, tossing another folder down "And...a report from the Mental Hospital."

Sasuke eyed the last file and froze, he sat still, and slowly, he looked at Sakura, questioning her with his eyes.

The Haruno threw her hands up "I didn't read it, its classified and sealed, I just saw the address where it came from and I immediately knew it was from the Hospital...I know every address of every kind Hospital around New York. I used to work in one..." she shrugged "Why do you have a letter from the mental hospital anyways? Do you have a history of Bipolar, or psychoticness before?" she asked him.

"It's none of your business Haruno...and it's not me..." he replied as he closed the folder.

"Who then, Karin?"

"Get out of my office."

* * *

_"Haruno, pack up. You're going with me..." _

"Yes...sir. Right away...sir." she reluctantly said as she stood up, holding her bag with the planner inside it, and some of the other stuff she needs for secretarial purposes. A few moments later, Sasuke headed out of his office with Sakura following behind him.

"Car dealer at two...right?" he asked her as he shoved his hands in his pockets as they headed in to the elevator.

"Yes." she muttered "...Sir."

"Hn." he replied as he pressed the ground Floor button, and waited. Sakura looked at him, examining his physique and manly figure, since she was behind him, she faintly smell the perfume that lingered in his clothes...and that perfume, was the perfume he used to wear 8 years ago...

Sakura's eyes squinted suspiciously, Was he doing this on purpose? To bring back memories perhaps…? Or just because he loved the perfume?

She looked at him more closely, and saw that he had the mysterious Mental Hospital envelope in his hand, but it was unsealed already. Before she could come up with theories about it, the elevator doors opened and he started to walk out of the building and to the parking lot.

He coolly unlocked his 2 year old Porsche with the key remote, this Porsche, was not the same Porsche he had 8 years ago, and knowing him, he probably had it disposed by now. "Get in." she heard him say as he went to the driver's seat and she motioned towards the passenger's side of the car.

She sat down and buckled up, she was annoyed by the fact that the Uchiha is treating her like a robot, with commands to match. She's human, how can he not see that?

They headed out of the parking lot, and onto the road, on the way to that certain car dealer, both were silent. As if they were strangers, and they would like to keep it that way, they were not friends...they were enemies...

* * *

After the meeting with Ino, Ayame returned to the office, wearing the very same outfit she had earlier. Temari greeted her along the way "Ayame-san, why aren't you in your office clothing?" the blonde asked the electric blue haired girl.

"Got together with a friend, and I'm late for office...don't worry, I'll look for something to change with." she assured her secretary as she looked around the building "Where's Sasuke?"

"Out, with Sakura...meetings I believe." replied Temari.

"I see."

"I have something that needed his approval, since he's not here. They handed it to me since you're his cousin...and you have authority over the company…."

"What is it about?"

"Something about construction..."

"Nah, leave it on his desk...I'm not much for construction...I never really was into Lego when I was a kid..." Ayame shrugged as Temari handed her a cup of Starbucks "I'm more of a math and science type...I'm a nerd. I know that. Math and Science is my thing...but stuff like Social Studies? I suck at it. I failed with those during High School...it's a miracle that I even got into Harvard with Sasuke...I thought I was a failure...and a shame to the Uchiha clan."

* * *

A few moments later, they reached the site; Sasuke parked his car and went out with Sakura following him out as usual. He looked at his watch; it was 2:00, just in time...

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha you came..." the car dealer greeted him as he entered the premises "its here and waiting..."

"All ready?"

"Ready, sir."

"Hn." said the Uchiha as pulled out his check book, writing on it while following the man to a certain room. Sakura followed closely, she never caught the company name when they were outside, and so far, she was clueless. The entrance that they entered in was secluded and private, giving you the VIP, Uchiha-exclusive feel. "Do you also have the other one ready for my cousin?" she heard Sasuke ask the man ahead of them.

"Yes, sir."

People had high respects towards the Uchiha, Sakura noticed. But they never knew what kind of a bastard he is; this was always covered by the Uchiha charm.

After the small talk, nothing was heard but the footsteps their shoes made, and the clicking of the heels in Sakura's shoes. It was so quiet, it almost gave you the 007 James Bond, Her Majesty's Secret Service feel.

"We're here." the car dealer finally said as they stopped beside a garage door "You want yours out first, correct?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, my brother's getting his after he comes back from that business trip, and my cousin's will be out when her birthday comes..." he replied, his eyes not leaving the check he was writing. Sakura took a few steps forwards to peek at what he was doing, and her eyes widened as she saw the amount he was paying the man "You accept check...right?"

"For you, we will."

"Hn."

The amount that Sasuke wrote...

1.4 Million Dollars.

But with billionaires like the Uchihas, 1.4 millions dollars is just like change in the cashier, so its not a really big amount, but for a normal civilian like Sakura? It was something to strive for, or dream for in the Lotto 6/49.

He handed the check to the dealer, who took it happily "Keep the change." Sasuke coolly said as the car dealer opened the garage door to reveal a vehicle. Sakura gaped at it when she identified what it was...

A Lamborghini.

"Congratulations with your new car, Mr. Uchiha. Our latest Lamborghini owner..." Car Dealers always say that, but with different contexts.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked around the new vehicle. It was shiny, it was black. A Lamborghini that would stand out from the rest, it looked fast, and aerodynamic. It was hard to describe, so we settle on one word: Beautiful, like the car owner.

"What to we do with your Porsche, sir?" the car dealer asked.

"You know what to do..."

* * *

Here they were, speeding the roads with Sasuke's Lamborghini. It was even more beautiful inside, everything was just plain awesome. "What's next on the list, Haruno?" he asked her all of a sudden.

"Ehh...Umm...4:00, Business Deal. Yamura Company, I think it's about that Hybrid Weapon Sui--Mr. Hozuki was developing..." said Sakura, as she closed the planner and placed it back in her bag.

"Hn." he said "We're here."

Sakura froze, how fast was this car? She knew it was a sports car, but just how fast was this thing? Currently, she was thinking if this thing could go all around the USA in one or two hours...

But then, she remembered the schedule for this meeting, it was 4 Hours early. She tried hard not to laugh as they stepped inside the big building.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have a meeting with Mr. Yamura..." he told the front desk who searched for his name in the computer.

"You are 4 Hours early..." said the front desk, looking at the screen, and then to him "Your meeting with Yamura-sama is scheduled in 8:00..."

"Excuse me, did I hear that right?"

"Yes Mr. Uchiha."

"I see...we will wait then..." said Sasuke as his eyes traveled to Sakura's direction, and saw the girl who tried hard to laugh. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a corner where they would not make a scene.

Sakura felt herself being pushed to the wall, with her wrists pinned to the wall by strong hands. She was face to face with Sasuke, who looked angry with her "What the fucking hell was that? You messed up with my schedules!" he said in an angry whisper towards her, unconsciously leaning towards her as he did so "Did you know how much time you wasted in my day? Now we have to wait for fucking 4 Hours when I could be sitting in my office, doing my job!"

"Its just payback..._sir_" she told him with a smirk, adding the 'sir' part to mock him "We just throw rocks here...throw me one, I'll throw you a bigger one. Back and Forth, Sasuke."

He looked at her eyes, and then at her soft pink lips "Why are you doing this to me..." he asked her, as he leaned closer. His voice was in a whisper, and lust-filled, sensual, and the sentence had another meaning.

But Sakura, who was too happy to notice what he really meant, "You don't know why?" she asked him.

"...No." he answered, his body was leaning towards her. What was he doing? He didn't know...

"You ch-" she was cut off, when she felt his lips lightly brushing on hers, and hearing the front desk lady who was paging his name. In that moment, that moment his lips touched hers, she felt sparks flashing and going around her insides. This feeling...it was so...wonderful. She wanted it, but before her wants could do what it pleases, Sasuke leaned away and walked away from the corner and towards the front desk lady who was calling his name.

Sakura stood there, still. It was a light brush; yet, it held a lot more than it would ever be. Why was she feeling this? Why did it have to be him, Sasuke Uchiha? She mentally slaps herself; he was her enemy, not her boyfriend...not anymore...

What was he doing? Why in that moment, he wanted her, so bad that it was a need already. It was wrong, he shouldn't, and she was his enemy, not his girlfriend...not anymore.

But why did they feel this way?

"Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Yamura said he had one hour free and would like to meet you..." the front desk lady told him.

"I see, very well then."

* * *

After the meeting, the Uchiha dashed out of the building, with Sakura following behind him. "You are wasting my time...you know?" he told her as they got in the car "You're lucky that Yamura is free, or else..."

"What? You didn't die, right? You're fine...so relax."

"Haruno."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be in janitorial job with Kankuro tomorrow...." he said as he started the car and went out of the parking lot. It was sundown, it was also a little bit earlier than it should be, the blue sheet of sky slowly turned orange as the sun sank, and the clouds took over, waiting for the moon to show. The traffic died down to small numbers, making it easier to travel, people were in their homes, or heading home, greeting the bed and it's comfortable state.

"What? But you'll have no secretary!" said Sakura, as her eyes widened when she heard her punishment.

"I can handle myself." he retorted, slightly glancing at her, then back at the road they drove on "I am more efficient without a secretary..." he told her in a way that it sounded like she was useless, and was just there for display.

"Why did you hire one then?" she asked him "If you could handle yourself, like you claim to be?"

"It's not my decision."

Sakura looked around the road they were travelling at and arched an eyebrow "This is not going to Uchiha-"

"I know."

Sakura observed the surrounding more, and looked at the street signs. The names were familiar, but couldn't remember at the moment "Where are we going?" she asked as she eyed every street they passed, every landmark, and every person that walked on the sidewalk.

"The Mental Hospital."

* * *

**Author:**What, Mental Hospital? Does Sasuke have some mental isssues? Hmmm....oh no Sakura...you'll be stuck with Kankuro for a day, and you're creeped out by him...what to do, what to do. An alliance is formed! Ayame-chan and Ino have collided, and we already know what Phase One is...but what would Phase Two be? And what is the contents of the mysterious envelop? And what's with the close kiss? Hmm...how to know? REVIEW, that's what you need to do. If you want updates, review m'dears...remember 100 and above is our goal!

**Cookies and all other kinds of it to these people: **

_Tiger Priestess  
w.i.t.c.h fan in ut  
harunosakua  
KayeStar  
winged-angel21  
xxxFlamingWingsxxx  
princess-dq  
Sage Sabotage  
Rockfairy  
XxVanillaNinjaxX  
Twisted Musalih  
krystalhatake  
FuryanWarrior  
EmoSakura95  
ChibiTennie-chan  
ilovedeidei  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
Satorie writer  
Bubbles745  
Rising Twin Dragons  
kimbi07  
blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv.  
edwardsasukeFAN  
flare-hugs  
sasusaku11  
TheNinjaMudkip_

Review this one too, you guys!


	5. Slight Pity

**Author:** I'm excited for this chapter, I get to write a mental Hospital scene! Woot. I'm quite busy uploading stuff at Youtube, but I found a slot to do this chappie. I am currently obsessed with Lord of the Rings…I never thought there would be a day that I would read the trilogy. I never liked it, but when I read it—OMFG, it is AWESOME! Three Days Grace FTW 3

**Flashback and recaps will be in bold, not bold and italics since the servers acts retarded when I combine those two together.**

I am going to try and outsmart you Tiger Priestess *evil grin*.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):****Sakura observed the surrounding more, and looked at the street signs. The names were familiar, but couldn't remember at the moment "Where are we going?" she asked as she eyed every street they passed, every landmark, and every person that walked on the sidewalk.**

**"The Mental Hospital."**

* * *

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_I know what's best for me_  
_But I want you instead_  
_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

**-Three Days Grace, Over and Over**

* * *

Sakura stared at him "Are you serious?" she said unbelievably, and then she pointed an accusing finger towards him "Aha! I knew it. You DO have mental issues!" she exclaimed with her theory.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped the car in the middle of the deserted road "Didn't I tell you that it's not me, Haruno?" he told her, slightly leaning towards her to meet her face "Didn't I?"

"Who then, your girlfriend…Karin?"

"She is not my girlfriend." he replied coldly to the pinkette, as he stared at her. His eyes slowly fell upon her lips, and her feminine figure, poisoning his mind with his possession over her. Then he realized that he was letting his guard down, making himself almost do what he did earlier. He leaned back and started driving once more; he gripped the wheel tightly, resisting the devil's temptation...

Resisting Fate.

"Hmph." Sakura muttered as she crossed her arms, "Bullshit." she muttered, remembering the picture of him and Karin kissing that she and Kiba found on her door the day he accused her of cheating and left. She was trying not to, but every time she meets his face, it was - no, she should resist, she will never fall for him again...she will resist temptation.

And fate itself.

She glanced at the window once again, watching the urban scenery displayed outside the expensive vehicle, looking at the streets, the people, and the roads once again. They were going to the Mental Hospital; endless theories filled her mind as she stared blankly out the window, thinking of what the reason for visiting such a hospital could possibly be. Was it Sasuke? Karin? Or….someone else? Music coming from the Lamborghini's sound system disrupted her thoughts as it played one of her favourite short songs.

_Everyday's another face,  
Everyday's another fake across the street.  
Every night's an alibi.  
And every night's another lie in your eyes.  
Is there a meaning in the makeup?  
Is there a meaning in the makeup?_

**-My American Heart, Meaning in the Makeup**

"Is there a meaning…in the…makeup?" she softly sang as the song ended with its last piano chords, her face held a dreamy expression, that song just connects to her so much. She played with the ends of her curled pink locks, leaning on the seat as she does so. Silence followed between them, and all you could hear was nothing, but a very quiet engine, functioning in the car's construction. Sakura let out a sigh, something to break the deafening silence building in the vehicle.

"Hn." Came a voice.

"What?" Sakura asked, those short replies…it simply annoyed her, but she remembered a long good time ago when she loved hearing him speak. Him speaking before was something that she was proud to achieve. But now, it's nothing but a mere nuisance.

"Since when did you listen to My American Heart?"

"Since you _left_."

"Aa." He recalled, the day he left…the day she _betrayed _him. Memories…a reason to make him resist the wanting he is feeling for the Haruno. A reason to hate her, despite her, and making him believe a lie…when she was cheating with Inuzuka. The car halted to a stop as they reached the front of the Mental Hospital, by a glance, one would say that it was a fancy condo for well-fortuned beings, white, all glassed in one way view, blocking the opportunity to see the people behind it, and wealthy people dressed in branded clothes going in and out of the premises. But if you look close enough, you would see the words "Mental Hospital" in red letters above the glass door entrance. "We're here." He muttered as he took the keys out of the slot, and got out of the car. Sakura got out, and stood, waiting for the Uchiha to head towards the entrance.

As she waited, she looked above the sky around them that transitioned into a dark sheet of black, dotted with silver stars, sparkling along with the orb of luminous moonlight, taking over the sun's throne in the sky. The wind gave unnecessary blows, and the city around them glittered in lights, making the busy city into an urban night.

Suave footsteps of well-made shoes came into her hearing, and the smooth velvety voice of a certain man spoke to her, tearing her appreciation of the world away and back to the reality where she stood wondering "Haruno. Let's go, I didn't bring you here to zone out." She gave a slight nod, following the well-dressed man into the hospital, but before so, she glanced at the sky and to the stars once more "Soul mates? Hah. Just a wish upon a star that never was…" she muttered under her breath, together with an empty humour in her voice, and with that, she turned away and walked in the hospital, leaving the wishful stars and their wonders.

"Mr. Uchiha, you came." Greeted a doctor in a professional manner, he pushed up his black frames and looked at the clipboard he held with his two hands "She is expecting you…and is very excited, did you get the letter I sent you, about her condition?" he asked as they started to walk along the white tiles of the floor.

_Very excited?_ Sakura thought as she followed the two men in front of her, clutching the worn strap of her black leather bag, her black pumps clicked after two pairs of masculine footsteps. Curiosity was getting to her, who was this girl? Why is she excited to see him? Was it Karin? She's the first person that comes in her mind whenever someone whose excited to see the Uchiha.

"Yes." Replied he, as the man placed his hands on the pockets of his pants.

"Like I said in the letter, she is responding to human contact more than before. She is quite a talker, she talks a lot about your family…and how it was…"said the doctor as they walked in the elevator "A thing I have to comment about that I haven't mentioned in the letter, is that her memory relapsed back to the time when you were 13 years old."

"…I see."

"But, it goes back and forth, she would switch to the current time, and then back…" commented the doctor, motioning his hands side to side, indicating the timeline of the said explanation. "I don't what will happen when you go see her, but watch what she does…we might even see signs of improvement. You haven't visited in while…so…" the elevator gave its little ring, indicating that they reached the wanted floor. They were greeted by a long hallway with a wooden door with a gold plate with the initials "M.U" engraved on it. They walked towards the door, but before opening so, the doctor glance towards Sasuke "One more thing, sir. She hallucinates…but, it's not really that much of a problem now…our main priority is that she talks now…we can fix the hallucinating later…and don't worry she didn't cook, we can't let her."

"Is that all?"

"For now…" replied the doctor as he turned the knob of the wooden door, opening it to reveal the person behind it "Stay as long as you want…she may seem fine, but she is mentally ill, and even though she is, she remains motherly…and remembers more of the past."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked in the room, it was big and wide, and the aroma of a delicious meal filled the air of the whole area. Sakura saw a woman with the very same hair that Sasuke had, but long and silky smooth. Her back was against them, and she sat on her bed, rocking herself back and forth, it seemed as if she was nervous of eager for someone to come. "Hello…mother."

The woman turned around and smiled "Sasuke-kun." She said warmly, she was beautiful, like her two sons. And she seemed so ageless, so young…she looked 30 when she probably might be in her 40s or 50s now. She looked at her son with her onyx orbs, and walked towards him, giving him a hug "You're home." She told him.

Sakura could do nothing but stare, that his mother? But she thought Mikoto Uchiha was dead along with Fugaku Uchiha? Sasuke lied?

**Sakura looked at the picture hanging on the wall of Sasuke's apartment, it was a family portrait. Featuring a 13 year old Sasuke and his older brother Itachi along with Fugaku and a beautiful woman in a scarlet dress, who looked a lot like her sons. "Your mom is very beautiful." She complimented as she looked at the Mikoto's face with fond interest "Where is she now?"**

"**She died." Replied Sasuke as he walked towards her, looking at the picture on the wall "When my father died, she became depressed, and overdosed to take her own life to join my father in death."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**You don't have to. What is done is done."**

(This flashback was NEVER written in 17 Ain't So Sweet)

He knew her memory was relapsing, so he played along "Of course mom, why would I not come home?" he told her as he hugged her tightly, if there was someone that he cared about the most, that would be his mother "I am always here for you…"

"That's what I tell your father." She told him "That you are the better than Itachi…and—it's time for dinner!" she exclaimed as she released him from her hug and began acting very mother-like and headed towards the dining table "Dinner time! Itachi, Fugaku…time for dinner! Time to eat; get your butts down here!"

She placed a blank piece of paper on the width of the table where Fugaku would be assumed sit, she glanced at his chair "I have the morning news for you…the stocks are going well…" she told the invisible Fugaku "Come and sit, Sasuke." She told his son as she glanced at him "Itachi." She hissed at the chair "Wash your hands before touching the food."

She sat down and looked at where Fugaku and Itachi supposed to be "I want you to meet this man, he knows our youngest son, Sasuke…" she told the chairs, pointing at the Uchiha who sat on chair. He simply nodded; he knew that his mother's mind was relapsing back and forth, so there were times that she knew him, and times she didn't. Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything…all he could do is hope that someday, he would get his mother back again…someday.

Sakura stood in the background, watching the how Sasuke and Mikoto interacted. By looking at them, all that she could feel was pity towards Sasuke…no matter how much she hated him, during that moment…she felt bad for him, and felt guilty about annoying him that it was Karin who was locked up in the hospital.

"Since you're home…did you find her?" asked Mikoto, curiously.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow "Find who?"

"Cherry Blossom."

"**Ma…" complained a ten year old Sasuke "I don't want to do this…I feel stupid…" he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms, looking at his mother, who was smiling at him.**

"**Sasuke-kun…" said Mikoto, smiling at her son "It's just for fun…besides…a friend of mine taught me this, and I met your father that way…who knows you might meet yours in no time!"**

"**Ma…you know I don't believe in soul mates right? It's nonsense!" replied Sasuke "Besides, I have no interest with love or such…"**

"**Because, you're not there yet…" said Mikoto smiling at him "Just try Sasuke-kun…I'll be back in a second…"**

**Sasuke looked at his mother then sighed "Okay. Okay…" he said, then he closed his eyes and said "Who is my soul mate?" then waited for someone to talk to him or something. Then a girl bumped into him, he fell to the ground and muttered "Ow" he opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair on top of him.**

"**Oops…I'm so sorry!" said the girl with pink hair as she stood up and offered her hand to him, Sasuke took it, and the girl helped him up "Sorry about that…" she smiled, she had these beautiful emerald green eyes that was perfect with her pink hair.**

"**It's alright I-"started Sasuke, but then her friends called her out.**

"**Forehead! C'mon, you have to catch up with me…" said a blonde girl who was waving to her "Shika and Hina are waiting for us…"**

**The girl looked at Sasuke and said "Well, I gotta go now…see ya…and I'm really sorry about hitting you" as she waved goodbye to him, and caught up with her blonde friend.**

"**So?" said Mikoto as she returned from somewhere unknown "Did anyone come near you at all?" she asked her son, who was frozen at the spot "Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke looked at his mother "Cherry Blossom…" was all he said.**

(17 Ain't So Sweet, Chapter 6)

"Oh, that." He recalled "No…I never found her…" he lied, as he shook his head, looking at the wooden table that he leaned on, examining the loopy lines and circles that it created and had "She actually didn't exist. I was merely imagining."

"Imagining?" Mikoto asked "But I-I saw someone with you when I walked back..."

"You are just hallucinating, mother." he insisted in a stoic manner "I never met no one when I did what you told me."

"Fugaku, look at this boy." Mikoto sighed as she glanced at the chair "He should grow up. He's 13!"

"..."

Mikoto looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly "When you see my son Sasuke, teach him to be a good man. You've been visiting our home from time to time....and I think I could trust you when I first saw you...and you look like the very image my son would be when he grows up..."

"I will tell him, and teach him."

"Also, tell him not to give up on the cherry blossom...."

"...I will."

They sat in the car in silence, nothing was heard, and no sound was made. Only the slow breathing the two bodies made. The pink-haired woman glanced at the man on her right, who stared blankly at the wheel, arms were crossed, and heavy thinking.

"So it was your mother..." Sakura stated guiltily, she was truly sorry for being so mean towards to the person who might be locked up in the building.

"...Yes." he replied.

"So you lied."

"Yes."

"Why?" she suddenly asked as she turned to face him, her emeralds full of questioning, and wondering, of why would it be so. She thought trust would be there, yet he lied...like he did with his other affair.

"I told you she was dead because, it would just bring back so many memories...memories I want to abolish from my mind until possible." he told her in a plain hushed voice "And she isn't mental..."

"Why is she locked up here then?"

"She was just too depressed over my father's death, true that she overdosed herself...but we managed to save her life in time. After that overdose, she started to hallucinate - did you see her talking to chairs?" he asked her, his eyes was still glued on the wheel, avoiding any questioning gazes she might have.

"Yeah."

"Her mind relapses too...but not like this, now she goes back to the time I was 13, so she knows me...and times she doesn't." said Sasuke "Did you see her tell him to go talk to her son Sasuke?" he added with an empty laugh, thinking of it as humour than a bad thing.

"If she's not mental...what is she?"

"She's just - very sad." Sasuke said, searching for the right words "To the point where she lets her mind relapse and live another time of her life, where everything was just so...happy."

"Why would they lock her up here?"

"It was actually Itachi's fault." he explained "He never tried to understand her condition, when he realized that she hallucinates, he immediately assumed that she was going crazy...and locked her up here to be studied and taken care of." he sighed "I had no power over him that time, I was young - nothing more." he shook his head as he started his car, and drove away.

On the road, Sakura felt bad for Sasuke, no matter how much of a jerk he was...he was still human, and she never knew that his past was this dark. So dark that he tried to throw it away himself...but his attempts to do so made him his own darkness, where his soul rests in despair - and be cold.

"I'm sorry...."

"For what?"

"For being so rude and assuming that you were the mental one - or Karin...not realizing that it could be your mother..."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Mikoto isn't "crazy" per se, but she hallucinates a lot...the reason why the doctor said "she's responsive to humans now" is because when Itachi sent her there, she went back into being depressed. And yes, Tiger Priestess - you are right...it's Mikoto, then again, you predict it right.**

* * *

After a depressing - yet eventful day, we move on to the day after, where our minds are fresh from the wake by the early morning sun. Teenagers happily chatting, businessmen in their morning coffees and busy roads full of honking cars. But one person in particular wasn't really "happy", after a peaceful conversation with her enemy; she was back to normal once again...

"Hey Sakura, why the long face?" greeted and asked Temari as she saw the pink haired woman walking into the building "Something wrong?" she searched her face.

"I am punished." she lazily said as her eyes met Temari's "Today is the day of my Karma, because of the evil plot I have plotted upon that bastard upstairs..."

Temari raised an eyebrow at her reply "What did you do?" she asked the Haruno.

"Something...that made me a janitor for the day!" she told her, and her voice suddenly turned into a hush whisper "Which means that your brother and I will have some bonding time together..."

Temari's eyes widened "No way."

"Yes way." interrupted Ayame who entered the building in a long-sleeved, tight black dress that was V-necked and up to her knees, along with black converse "Sakura's gonna be best friends with the janitor today. I heard the about it from that guy up in the top floor..." she said, pointing to Sasuke's floor "Sorry Sak, I tried to get ya out, but my magic ain't workin' on him."

"You don't have to Ayame..." Sakura said, "I'll be fine...no worries." she convinced them, when in her insides, she felt like screaming in fear, Kankuro for her...was a total creep, and now the time has come for her to join him.

"I'll be...fine."

Temari looked at her with her eyebrows scrunched up together. She was skeptical "Are you sure?" the blonde asked, but the pink haired woman's smile could fool almost anybody – that convinced Temari that everything was fine and there was no need to worry at all. Sighing, she replied "Alright then, I guess you'll be fine…make sure you are." She muttered to Sakura "…make sure."

"Don't worry." Assured Sakura, forcing a smile, but in her insides – she was freaking out.

A low whistle came from Ayame who's dark eyes were on her, while her arms were folded and stood still on the floor, with her secretary beside her – both were speechless. After a moment of pure silence, Ayame gave a nod and clicked her tongue, while puffing up her teased hair and walked in a single circle to turn to Sakura again "Alright – okay." The female Uchiha said, waving her hands in the air "I'm not commenting anymore. Haruno says she's got it, so I'll believe her word…"

"Why are you guys like this? I-Is he that bad?"

"Very…creepy. Up for it?"

Sakura gulped.

* * *

"Yo, cuz." Ayame said as she pushed her cousin's office door open, and walking towards his table. He seemed busy, with his laptop open with papers and folders scattered around his desk. "Why did you do that to her? Now you lost yourself a secretary…and that's pathetic—seriously."

Sasuke didn't look up, his eyes moved from left to right, reading the heavy text written within the fine sheets of white paper compiled neatly on the cardboard. His eyes slowly made his way to his cousin, onyx clashed with its clone as they glared at each other, waiting for a reply to escape his closed lips "True..." he began, leaning casually on his chair, tossing the folder he read on the desk "I did lost a secretary yet--" he continued, giving a small smirk at the thought of Sakura holding a mop "I earned another janitor." he shrugged "And in the end, I didn't lose anything...do you get that Ayame? Or do you need further explaining for your brain to understand?"

A frown formed on her face "Sasuke, you are indeed underestimating me." she sighed "I am not dumb, I'm in fact almost as smart as you are, but unlike you, I'm not smart at all fields--more on Math and Science."

"So what do you want to reach out?"

"I am not dumb."

"That's all?" Sasuke mused "If so, alright then. You are not as dumb as I thought you would be...happy?" he asked the female Uchiha.

"Still not nice but--good enough." she shrugged as she looked at the Uchiha, who was looking at her back "So, until when are you stuffing her with Kankuro?"

"As long as I please..."

"Hello?" Sakura called out as she opened the door of the custodian's room, and looked around. Just as expected, the place was stuffed with cleaning tools and agents - but one thing caught her eye. Amongst the mops and scrubs there might be, lay an open closet tucked in the corner of the room. Sakura spotted three marionettes made out of toilet rolls: the first one was decorated with cling wrap, a sheet of the said wrap covered the puppet, making it shiny and glossy. A crumpled piece of cling wrap was also used to decorate the neck and the head. White string covered its waist, with three beads hanging down. Its eyes were drawn, uneven, and odd since the eye design were not the same. The left one was round and shaded fully, while the right one was curvy - which reminded her of egyptian make-up. The second one was covered in black with markings on them, and the third one was more colourful, all of them held the same eyes and aura. By a glance, Sakura would think they were voodoo dolls befre realizing it was actually a puppet. Looking at the objects made Sakura think - what kind of person IS Kankuro? It intrigued her till the moment she heard the door creaked open and the very man she was intrigued about entered the room.

She panicked; she suddenly became so nervous - why so instant? She hadn't even prepared herself yet! She gulped as Kankuro walked to the light, and she got a better look at him than before. He actually was not that creepy looking unlike the way he looked like in the shadows - in the light, he was much better.

"Hmph." she heard him say to her, she looked down to avoid his gaze, and since he still made her nervous "So you're Uchiha's secretary...hm?"

"Yes." she replied instantly.

"Kankuro" he introduced.

"Sakura."

"So Sakura..." he started as he walked around her "Welcome to your new job, Uchiha Company's janitor/custodian."

"Thanks for the erm...fine...introduction." she smiled weakly "So er...nice place you've got here..."

"You think so?" he mused.

"Eh, sure." she answered as she looked around the room, and her eyes fell on the puppets once more "Nice creations." she told him, thinking of nothing else to say.

"I see that you are fascinated, do you want to know the story behind those?" he asked the cherry blossom, who nodded, interested about what he might say about those strange puppets that he made.

In the inside, Sakura sighed in relief. Kankuro wasn't that bad or creepy as they say...but why would they say that about him? Even Temari, his own sister? If he was creepy as so they say, why is he somewhat nice to her? Sakura was more intrigued than ever before...

* * *

**Author:** Yes, we end it here - a suspense for the Kankuro's story...oh no, Sasuke's gonna torture her! **REVIEW** to save Sakura!

**Cookies to these awesometastic people!**

_sasusaku9895  
xxxFlamingWingsxxx  
w.i.t.c.h fan in ut  
flare-hugs  
Oddle  
princess-dq  
Dazzling Amaya  
FuryanWarrior  
krystalhatake  
harunosakua  
DreamerxReality  
Tiger Priestess  
Sage Sabotage  
MinjiRoxx  
Twisted Musalih  
pistachio53  
KayeStar  
melindaitalia  
Rockfairy  
Mistyjet  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
TorieStar (welcome back!)  
ChibiTennie-chan  
ilovedeidei  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
spongebobbiethe14th  
blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv  
xox-popper  
kimbi07  
winoa fuuko huel13  
Satorie writer  
Emily Leen  
inochi-nata17  
TheNinjaMudkip  
itachiisaweasel  
MissLadyEmiko (welcome back!)_

**Review this one too! You're awesome!**


	6. Resembled and Missed

**Author:** Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating these past few weeks. Its all about this Math Project thing that ate my weekends…we're suppose to make this Math Scrapbook thing that will cover all the math topics we had this year, and trust me – its not easy. Good thing I budgeted my time and with that, I had no problems at all, I was not in a rush – no all-nighters. Thank you very much to the magnificent iPod touch because I have managed to write at least half of the chapter in it while I was doing my Math Project…oh, the wonder of technology ;) Okay, moving on with the chapter…

**Flashback and recaps will be in bold, not bold and italics since the servers acts retarded when I combine those two together.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):****"Kankuro" he introduced.**

**"Sakura."**

**"So Sakura..." he started as he walked around her "Welcome to your new job, Uchiha Company's janitor/custodian."**

**"Thanks for the erm...fine...introduction." she smiled weakly "So er...nice place you've got here..."**

**"You think so?" he mused.**

**"Eh, sure." she answered as she looked around the room, and her eyes fell on the puppets once more "Nice creations." she told him, thinking of nothing else to say.**

**"I see that you are fascinated, do you want to know the story behind those?" he asked the cherry blossom, who nodded, interested about what he might say about those strange puppets that he made.**

**In the inside, Sakura sighed in relief. Kankuro wasn't that bad or creepy as they say...but why would they say that about him? Even Temari, his own sister? If he was creepy as so they say, why is he somewhat nice to her? Sakura was more intrigued than ever before...**

* * *

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

**-Plain White T's, Hey There Delilah**

* * *

"Good riddance." Sasuke muttered as he leaned on his seat, staring at his laptop for the time being. It was his moment to unwind - just for a bit, now that he has Sakura off his horse, he had lesser things to take care of, and life...was never better "Karin, gone. Sakura, down the toilets...hn." he smirked to himself "Those annoying, useless women...its just too bad I couldn't fire that hell of pink hair...Itachi just HAD TO let Ayame hire my workers..."

His phone came ringing a few moments later, Sasuke led his eyes down the table to see who was trying to reach him, and when he saw the name 'Itachi Uchiha', with no hesitation he picked it up and answered "Itachi."

"Sasuke, how is your new secretary? I've heard Ayame hired someone well..."

"Hn. It sure is someone well alright." he said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes "Very well...not to mention SO well that I absolutely has no problems with her..."

"Sasuke, is there something I need to know about the new secretary?" Itachi asked, sensing the sarcasm in his tone.

"Nothing actually. I am currently having fun working with her..." replied Sasuke as he smirked darkly, his tone turned slightly mischievous "Nothing to worry about..."

"Okay, my trip will last for a couple more months, so it'll be a while till I meet that secretary of yours..."

"Hn." and with that, Sasuke hung up on his brother "I got it all handled..."

-0o0o0o0o-

"Okay then?"

"Then sit." Kankuro commanded darkly as he pointed towards the chair in front of him. The way he said it was just so demanding that it made Sakura rush to sit down on the said chair "Good."

Sakura was somehow creeped out, at first he was somewhat nice, but then his attitude switches...is this...is this what the others were talking about? Is this what are creeped out of Kankuro? Why is Kankuro even like this?

He sighed as he grabbed a chair and sat opposite of the Haruno, he looked at his puppets, then Sakura, and finally gave a sigh "It all started with a woman..." he started "She was really beautiful, and her voice...wonderful..."

"She sings?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, a wonderful singer. We first met at the NY Academy of Music and Arts..." he said as he folded his arms and looked at Sakura as he told her his tale "We hated each other, she was annoying, and I was a jerk..."

Déjà vu, much? Why was the scenario so familiar to Sakura? Is it because it was in the same Academy...or maybe...

"And then we got this project thing going on...and we had to write a song and perform it..." said Kankuro "Coincidentally, I got partnered up with her...of all people."

"You...sing?"

"No, I just play guitar. Back then, the musicians and the singers were in one class...but now, I believe its only the singers and themselves since they know how to play instruments..." he explained to her "So moving on, and then...I fell in love with her...as time passes by, my hatred grew into something else..."

Sakura gulped, it was just like their tale...well almost. Singers, Projects, and having to write a song...and of course, falling in love...was just like her and Sasuke. She looked towards Kankuro, in her mind bear a question...a mind boggling question that she wanted to ask, just to confirm if their story was just alike "Did she...lose her keys?"

Kankuro looked at her "How did you know? Yes, she did lose her keys...and I made her stay in my place...that's when I started falling for her..."

It was almost like what happened to her and Sasuke...and why, why would this happen to Kankuro? Something like this? And why would...of all people...her, would be the one to find this out. Was this coincidence? Or fate?

"And then one day, I found out from a source that she was cheating on me...with that new friend of hers...some cat lover..."

And in their story includes the drama that they experienced, cheating. "Cheating with her friend", but instead of a cat-lover, a dog-lover...Kiba. But it was never true...

After an instance, Kankuro stood up from his chair and turned away from Sakura "Why am I even telling you this? You're just a secretary...and you're just here for a punishment...of all people, you're the one I actually - get to work! We still have lots to do, toilet cleaning..." and he continued on, leaving Sakura speechless.

Seriously, what was up with that man? It was like he attitude switches, like alter egos, does this guy have mental problems? Sakura would like to know...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sasuke Uchiha still remained in his office, sitting in his usual throne of a swivel chair; the president of Uchiha Corp. gave a dead silence to his surroundings. He was busy, busy staring at a familiar black notebook that lay open on his table looking at the very page where a very significant song was written by him, and a certain pink-haired woman some 8 years ago. As he stared at the page, he thought about how much meaning the lyrics meant to him before, it was something like the story of their lives, on how they met, how they fought, and how she managed to melt his icy heart and gave love a chance to touch him and fall for someone for the first time…

But these words don't mean anything to him anymore, these lyrics are just a symbolic time of his life where he actually had loved someone, and the word love is an expression and a word that stopped existing in his life, it had no meaning anymore…anything.

Even though this is said, Sasuke Uchiha can never take his eyes of the black ink text on the page, so from his armrest, he reached his hand towards the black notebook, and started to read the old lyrics, because staring, would just bother him more.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

**"This is Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto "Our E.T, well it's just a nickname because he is so…something, well, we met him a week after you left, and man, he's rich…"**

**"I get the point Ramen-head" said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes "Hn, who's the bubblegum head?" he said dumbly, even though he knew her name. Naruto smiled and said "Teme, this is Sakura, she's our long lost friend, she moved to Chicago 6 years ago, and now she's back and she's with us…didn't you listen to Tsunade earlier?"**

**"Like I care" said Sasuke "Now let go of me dobe before I whack you with my guitar and you might not even remember your name…"**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing..._

"**Hah" said Sakura as she made a face, to intimidate him "I'd like to see you try, Uchiha, you don't seem to be in my level…" with that, Sasuke snorted. He looked at the rosette with disbelief and rolled his eyes "Yeah, I don't seem to be in your level, because I'm way higher…" he countered. For a moment, he saw Sakura's pissed face, he smirked, he was enjoying himself, he's very close into bursting her bubble, **_**She tries to act tough, pathetic, I can beat her ass anytime**_** he thought as he continued smirking.**

**"Whatever Uchiha…"**

**"Ran out of words to say Haruno?"**

**"I'm simply annoyed"**

**"That doesn't answer my question…"**

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one_

**Sasuke leaned close to her "Kiss me?" he said, smirking "Come on Sakura…you know you want to…" he added, leaning his face to her closer to her, he could see her blushing madly as he leaned so.**

His memories vanished to nothingness when the loud sound of the knocking glass came to his hearing. He looked up to see Ayame by the door, with an alarming expression on her face. As she proceeded inside, he closed the small book and tossed it on his desk "What do you want...Ayame?" he questioned her in his usual annoyed manner of saying whenever he talks to her.

"Its not actually me who wants you, bastard. That would just be utterly and fucking disgusting..." said Ayame as she leaned on the glass beside the door with the same element "Anyways, getting to the point...you have a conference meeting today, and it started 30 minutes ago. The board members are starting to wonder where the fucking hell you are. What happened Cuz? You seemed to be out of focus, you're always on time..."

Ah, yes of course. He had a meeting today, why had he forgotten? He took a glance to Sakura's empty table and asked himself: Had he relied on her, when he told himself that he shouldn't because it's her? And why did he lose his concentration and started thinking about her? Most of all, why her?

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Tell them I'll be there in a few moments..." he told the other Uchiha as she nodded and exited his office, leaving him with himself. He looked at the black notebook and started wondering...

Does these lyrics still have a meaning?

Ending there, he proceeded to the conference room to meet with the other board members, taking his mind off the lyrics, the meaning, and the very girl. The very girl, his thoughts always return to in times where it felt like 8 years ago...

-0o0o0o0o-

In the other part of the building, Haruno Sakura was doing perfectly fine - so it seems. Even though her companion had suspectable mental issues, Kankuro was just fine. He'd assist her in cleaning toilets and mopping the floors, but at times, Temari's sibling would switch to its "alter ego" and leave her alone...making her figure things out by herself. But above all, everything was sarcastically...fine.

"Kankuro?" she said as she returned to the janitor's room. She saw the man staring at a wallet sized picture that he held in his hand while sitting on one of the seats that they sat on earlier. "Kankuro-san?"

The said man paid no attention to her calls; it was like she wasn't there. And thing that was there, was him and the photo he held. From the way his eyes looked at the object, one would know it was something he treasured, and cherished. She silently walked to him, and grabbed the other chair and sat across him. As soon as she did, she gave an attempt to see who was in the photo, but the light above them shone along the glossy area, making it hard to see from her angle. "What are you looking at?" she asked in a soft tone, she was afraid that she might come off sharp and he may switch to his "other self" again.

No reply.

But Sakura waited, hoping that the question would be answered. If she was going to work with this man forever, then at least she could bond with him.

"I'm sorry." was his reply, it was more like a whisper, but should he? It was only them, none else. His eyes went to her and he looked down at the photo again "..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "What for?"

"I have been...on and off." he said after giving a small explaining sign "You must've noticed my goodness to you, then leaving you halfway...I apologize for that..."

"Um...no offense...but I have a question?"

"Ask."

"Do you have mental problems?"

Kankuro's eyes shot up at her, making her jump slightly in surprise "Why do you assume and ask that, Haruno Sakura?" he questioned the pinkette.

"Erm, your attitude switches..."

"Oh that, I was just talking about that, a sentence before you interrupted me..." Kankuro told her "And I have no mental issues..."

Sakura looked down "Oh, I'm sorry...I-I interrupted you..."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was the one who was rude..."

"No. It's alright..." said Sakura giving him her reassuring smile. It was nice to know that they could actually get along with him, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to be at peace with whoever she may be with in the Uchiha's "punishment".

Silence followed, both were staring at the floor. Not a word was said, not a sound was heard. Awkward it became, and so Kankuro spoke "You look like her..." he told Sakura as he looked at the female opposite of him.

"Who?"

"Her." he told Sakura as he showed her the picture that he held. The photo showed a beautiful woman, a red-head, wearing a green tank top with a black belt hugging the part below her chest giving her outfit more of an edge. By just looking at the picture, Sakura immediately knew why he compared her to the woman...

The eyes.

The unknown woman's eyes were as green and lively as hers which went well with her fiery red hair. "What's her name?" Sakura asked him, her eyes not leaving the photo.

"Sayu Aki."

"Full Japanese?"

"Half."

"So..." said Sakura as she took the picture "Is this the reason why you're being nice and mean to me? Is it because I look like her?"

"More likely." Kankuro shrugged "I was nice to you because you remind me of her before she cheated on me...and I was mean to you whenever I saw her cheating self in you..."

"Have you considered the fact that she may not have cheated on you? Its just a rumour..." Sakura told him, she knew exactly how the Sayu must've felt if she ever was just accused.

"...No. I was blinded by anger." Kankuro replied with head shaking "I-I should've thought about that...I should've trusted her..."

"That was where you were really wrong..." Sakura told him "Sometimes when you're angry at someone...you don't think well..." which applies to her also, her anger with the Uchiha...made her think the other way rather than her objective.

"Haruno..."

"Yes?"

"You are really something, kid. Tell me, have you experienced this kind of situation?"

"I can't say that I haven't...don't call me kid, I'm 25."

"Of course..."

"How does this relate to those puppets of yours?"

"Its something to resemble my loneliness in being a loner in life..." he said, shrugging, glancing at the bunch of toilet roll creations at the corner of the room.

"Why do people consider you as creepy? Why do avoid them - and scare them?"

"After Sayu, I was afraid to form a bond again...but..." he said "But you...made me feel like my old self again."

"Did I renew you?"

"In a way - yes."

-0o0o0o0o0-

"And so, in this report. I can say that the company is reaching the sky in our latest sales...according to this report, we have earned 1 billion in..." said the board member, as he explained the current sales of the Uchiha company.

But the President of the said company was not listening. His thoughts were clouded about the empty seat beside him. He paid no attention to the reports and merely nodded to agreements about certain things that needed his approval.

"Sasuke, are you...alright?" asked Ayame as the meeting was finished and other board members left and them two was left alone inside the Conference Room "I know you well, and I know you weren't paying attention...good thing you have me or else...what would happen if you doze off and no one was there to back up your fucking ass?"

Sasuke's eyes travelled to his cousin "Who told you to back me up? No one asked you, and this company would still be running with or without you..." he told her "And anyways, why do you even care about what I am thinking? My thinking is mine alone, and you...shut your mouth and get a life..."

Ayame snorted "Look whose talking..." she retorted "I'm the one with a life, and you? You're all work. And you got no life...AT ALL. You know what? You get a fucking life."

"Hn. Whatever." said Sasuke as he stood up from his seat. "I'm out of here..." he muttered as he motioned towards the door of the conference room.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere..." He walked out and left Ayame by herself in the Conference Room.

When he left, Ayame pulled out her phone and immediately called Ino "Ino, I have this awesome plan, and I'm sure it will work..." she told the blonde through the phone as she patted the scarlet envelope inside her bag "I'm sure of it..."

Outside, Sasuke Uchiha proceeded walking along the halls, meeting someone unexpected along the way. Sakura came into his view when he turned to a sharp left towards the elevator. She didn't look like the secretary that she looked like earlier in the day, her long hair was tied in a bun with a few strands on the right side of her face. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, her skirt remained as is, while her high heeled shoes looked worn from all of its unnecessary exposure to cleaning detergents, water and other chemicals used by custodians. She held a mop in one hand, and the other went to her hip.

Sasuke gave a smirk at the sight of her and her current appearance "You seem to be enjoying yourself with janitor duties..." he told her "You look quite dedicated..."

"You know what? Fuck you." spat the Haruno at the well-dressed man "You destroyed my shoes...this was my treasured pair..."

"Who told you to wear those shoes in first place?" he shot back at the woman across him "I am quite sure it is not me..." he said with quite arrogance.

"Ah, shut up. Go to hell..."

He chuckled, an intimidating chuckle that made Sakura grip the mop that she held tighter, trying to stop her from whacking him with it. "You are enjoying this…aren't you?" she asked him after moment, taking deep breaths as so. She glared at him furiously, and a dangerous aura was building up in her.

"I am enjoyed and entertained, seeing you suffer like this…" Sasuke mused "Makes me feel satisfied, after all you had done to me…revenge is good…I wonder why people never consider it as a good way to work things out in their problems? It annoys me so…"

"You know what? I'm outta here…" muttered Sakura as she motioned towards the elevator with the mop still in hand, once the elevator doors opened, she immediately stepped inside and pressed the ground floor. Before the doors closed, Sasuke halted the doors and stepped inside with her with a smirk on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell? Are you stalking me?"

"No, I just happen to use the elevator too…"

"Bullshit."

"Suit yourself…"

Even thought the hatred in Sasuke's heart remained, he had to admit to himself, it was fun pissing her off…it was just like old times, in a way when he'd annoy her and she'd get pissed and call him a jerk. It was amusing, and in a way, it felt good to bring back those times…wait, what was he thinking? It felt good bringing the past? What was this?

The elevator doors opened to the ground floor, and there stood Ayame by the front desk, holding two red envelopes with her pale hands. She looked like she was waiting for someone, the way her body moved, the way she tapped her fingers, one could say she was anxious. Her Uchiha eyes went to them, and immediately, she ran towards them with the envelopes in hand "Finally you guys…I found you two!" she said as if the two of them were missing for a long time.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow "Why are you looking for…us?"

"To give these…" said Ayame as she gave them the two red envelopes that she held, with only the envelope, it was no doubt something grand was inside it.

"What's this?"

"Invitations!" she said excitedly as she looked back and forth to them with happy, excited eyes full of happiness "It's for my 24th birthday! And in this party, there are no secretaries and bosses kind of statuses…everyone is guests, so no bossing around Sasuke…I am preventing you so…."

"Oh I see…" said Sakura

"Yeah!" said Ayame with a mischevious smile on her face, in her head she knows that the invitation is just the beginning of her plan, she told Ino about it, and she thought it was genius. Also, she added some perks in it too, so this plan will work…step one of Sakura-Sasuke make-up and back in love Plan.

* * *

**Author:** Okay, that's my update! You excited? Hahaha. Hope you are. Review!

**Cookies and Cheese Flavoured Ritz to these reviewers:**Torie-Star  
krystal-hatake  
princess-dq  
Soaring Innocence  
FuryanWarrior  
harunosakua  
ilovedeidei  
flare-hugs  
Twisted Musalih  
Tiger Priestess  
itachiisaweasel  
w.i.t.c.h fan in ut  
xxxFlaming Wingsxxx  
KayeStar  
Mistyjet  
MissLadyEmiko  
kimbi07  
Serenity244  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
Rockfairy  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
DreamerxReality  
melody-berry2  
TheNinjaMudkip  
animefreakXD  
spongebobbiethe14th  
ChibiTennie-chan  
winoa fuuko huel 13  
Anihca Leachim  
FlowerShadow2328  
AngelofStyx  
MochiLoveSasuke  
xox-popper  
Freak-out-NaruHina-SasuSaku

Review again you guys!


	7. Sing To Me That Last Song

**Author:** Hello, Hello! Okay…since I have updated The Bodyguard, it is time to update this one. I have to admit, I am quite excited for this chapter you know why? There are new characters being introduced! This chapter hella long – seriously, I'm not even kidding, so it's a worthy read…I promise. Guess what? I just came back from my friend's garage sale since I was out helping and I bought this awesome Einstein Bobble head from he cousin. And that Bobble head is sitting beside me along with some Sour Patch kids, giving me intelligent inspirations with his German swagger LOL.

(The text below is made while Soul-Jazz was updating)  
LOL. You're probably thinking "OMG she FINALLY UPDATED! WHAT TOOK HER SO LONG?" Hahah, you'll find out when you see the LENGTH of this chapter - seriously. This thing is approximatley 26 pages (I didn't check before I closed it but yeah...somewhere there) Hahaha. Its a heck long...well, its because I want to have your wait worthwhile :D Yes, I maybe forever in updating, but I'm giving you a pack of plot in this chapter! Hahahah. Enjoy.

**Flashback and recaps will be in bold, not bold and italics since the server acts retarded when I combine those two together.**

**NOTE: Slight Sexual Themes and Humour (no sex though – because it rated T:) Its just humorous little awkward sex talk. Its not sick or anything – I promise, seriously.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):****The elevator doors opened to the ground floor, and there stood Ayame by the front desk, holding two red envelopes with her pale hands. She looked like she was waiting for someone, the way her body moved, the way she tapped her fingers, one could say she was anxious. Her Uchiha eyes went to them, and immediately, she ran towards them with the envelopes in hand "Finally you guys…I found you two!" she said as if the two of them were missing for a long time.**

**Sasuke arched an eyebrow "Why are you looking for…us?"**

**"To give these…" said Ayame as she gave them the two red envelopes that she held, with only the envelope, it was no doubt something grand was inside it.**

**"What's this?"**

**"Invitations!" she said excitedly as she looked back and forth to them with happy, excited eyes full of happiness "It's for my 24th birthday! And in this party, there are no secretaries and bosses kind of statuses…everyone is guests, so no bossing around Sasuke…I am preventing you so…."**

**"Oh I see…" said Sakura**

**"Yeah!" said Ayame with a mischievous smile on her face, in her head she knows that the invitation is just the beginning of her plan, she told Ino about it, and she thought it was genius. Also, she added some perks in it too, so this plan will work…step one of Sakura-Sasuke make-up and back in love Plan.**

* * *

Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way you feel  
just kinda stuck between my fantasy  
and what is real  
I need it when I want it  
I want it when I don't  
tell myself "I'll stop" every day  
knowing that I won't

I got a problem and I  
don't know what to do about it  
even If I didn't I don't know  
If I would quit but I doubt it, I'm  
takin' by the thought of it

**-Ne-Yo, Because of You**

* * *

The next day, was nothing much but a beautiful Saturday and everyone was enjoying their weekends. Things like shopping, going to places, dancing around clubs, and such were the activities the average New Yorkers around the Big Apple. But not all of them are thinking of this day for something that is relaxing and special – some certain being named Sasuke Uchiha was his name. Who instead enjoyed his free Saturday away from work, spent time telling his cousin off about a decision that she had made.

"Ayame...I can't believe you invited HER." said Sasuke as both entered the Uchiha mansion. Over the years, the Uchiha Mansion had greatly changed. Since Sasuke moved out when he was in his teen years, his room remained empty but always had new sheets changed on his bed just in case he wanted to stay at home…if he ever would.

"What? She's my friend...I don't see anything wrong with that..." said Ayame with a shrug "Plus, it's _my_ party...not yours. If you want to have a party without her, go make your own party..."

"Hn."

"I thought so."

They entered the living room, and there were two people sitting on the opposite couches. They were a man and a woman. The man was deeply immersed in a business magazine, with the latest issue of Playboy tucked inside to read secretly, making people think he was reading about stocks when it was something else. The woman was quietly sipping a cup of tea, humming quietly to herself. The pair on the couches looked like very expensive looking people, somewhere between 40 to 50 years old with the woman's jewelry shining in the light, and the man's designer suits showing off its value. "Hello Aunt Lois, Uncle Orochimaru!" greeted Ayame as she kissed both on the cheek with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, dear." said Lois as she kissed Ayame back on the cheek with utter glee, but the joy faded into a frown when she eyed her niece from head to toe. That was when she placed a hand on her heart dramatically "Goodness Lord, what are you wearing? Is that what you wore to work? A tight black dress that's so short, with your cleavage slightly showing? Oh dear…and those shoes…what are they called? Covnerse?"

Ayame frowned back "It's Converse." She corrected "Plus, I don't see anything wrong with this dress…you're getting old Aunt Lois…" she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly, like a spoiled child not having her way in things. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he observed the interaction between the relatives, it seems like they haven't noticed his presence, which was good since today wasn't his idea of "family reunion". True that he hasn't seen them since he moved out, but he knew of their arrival in the mansion right when they came in…and Sasuke never really cared.

His Aunt Lois and Uncle Orochimaru had been staying in the mansion for a quite while after their grand European getaway; both were a pair of pompous, high class beings. They dislike and never acknowledge middle-class and lower-class people, and are only friendly to people who have money and power. Itachi offered them a room in the mansion while he was away with Ayame to accompany them since the high-class pair wanted to stay in New York to look around for a while till Itachi, their nephew, arrives from the business trip. Itachi, Itachi, that's all that they talk about…their favourite nephew.

"Still a stubborn brat aren't you…Ayame-chan?" Orochimaru said fondly as he licked his lips hungrily followed by a dark little chuckle "Some thing just never change over the years…doesn't it?" he commented as his greedy looking eyes looked over to the young female over his long black locks, his long pale fingers turned a page of his magazine, and looked back to it casually.

"Still a homosexual pervert, aren't you Uncle Michael Jackson?" Ayame muttered in a low voice with her eyes giving her Uncle a piercing gaze of slight hate. She relaxed her shoulders, and placed her hands on her hips "So…what now?"

Sasuke leaned back on the nearest wall; his arms were crossed and was in silence. He looked over to the chatting relatives "Hn." He muttered, he never liked his Aunt and Uncle, they were nothing but dirty fakes dressed up in branded clothing and sparkling jewelry to make them look nice. Of all his mother's sisters…Aunt Lois wasn't a favourite, even her creepy husband Orochimaru who looked a lot like Michael Jackson, but is Itachi's…yet again. They treated Ayame quite well, but never really got close to her because of her stubborn attitude and interjections. Knowing that his presence isn't still acknowledged, and that he kept running in his mind how he never liked them, Sasuke leaned away from the wall and took this chance to turn his heel and prepare to leave, but as he did so a voice stopped him…

"Not so fast, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said in his husky snake like voice as he looked at the man from the corner of his eye "Don't run away now, lad…it's been a while."

"Oro, who are you talking - oh, that is one handsome man! Ayame, is that you boyfriend? He is certainly something, a fine sight..." Aunt Lois said as she eyed Sasuke with quite interest, sipping her cup of tea as she did so.

"Umm...Aunt Lois?" said Ayame as she turned to Sasuke, who was a few feet behind her. He stood sideways, indicating his attempt to leave, his face held no emotion as always, and his fists were clenched tightly. Seeing this, Ayame gave a sigh "Aunt Lois, that's not my fuc - I mean boyfriend." she explained, almost saying 'fucking' in front of them "That's Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Aunt Lois stifled a gasp as her eyes widened at the sight of him "Sasuke, it is you!" she said briskly, almost dropping her teacup in her displayed joyfulness "It's been a while...hasn't it? You look so grown up..."

Sasuke turned his head towards them, followed by his body while maintaining a perfectly straight face "Oh, so you remember me, Lois? And Orochimaru actually saw me?" he said coldly as he eyed both of them menacingly, walking towards them as he did so "Wow, that's a first. And you even recognized me as this idiot's boyfriend, am I right Lois...?"

"Boy, where are your manners? And I thought that when you grow up, you'd learn to call us Aunt and Uncle..." Aunt Lois said while giving a disapproving shake of the head "Has my sister even taught you well? You are just like the Uchiha you claim to be...but colder."

"And I thought by now you're used to it?" retorted Sasuke disrespectfully, he wasn't afraid to cross the line, Ayame knew that as well "Well...some things never change, doesn't it? You're still as plastic and pathetic as ever..." he spat with distaste, and he knew he would not benefit well from this with them, but he simply enjoyed how nasty he made them feel about themselves.

"How dare you!" the middle aged lady gasped in shock as she glared at Sasuke "How dare you describe me in such a name? You no-mannered lad..."

"Why, you have no manners too." shrugged the male Uchiha coolly, a smirk forming on his lips as he saw the woman's face heat up in anger "You and I know you aren't here to 'look around New York for a while' that's bullshit. You've been here a bunch of times...you may have fooled your favourite nephew Itachi, but you can never fool me. No _one_ can ever fool me again..." and everyone who would now about eight years ago would understand what he meant. And saying that one line, he was reminded of Sakura by a million flashbacks that he had of her in just seconds.

Silence filled the room for a few moments until the husky snaky chuckle of Orochimaru was heard "Heh, Heh, Heh." he chuckled as he licked his lips, slowly closing his magazine "Sasuke-kun's not afraid of you Lois. Sasuke-kun is that strong...and that brave. Hmm…very interesting…heh heh…" his Uncle Orochimaru had this weird fascination with people who had hate and power flowing in them. It was simply creepy, Ayame told Sasuke a few times that she was a bit scared of her Uncle when he would admire her power and lick his lips hungrily later…but Sasuke never seemed threatened or creeped out by this. For him, this was just nothing but a human nuisance.

After Orochimaru's little remark, Sasuke turned his body towards the direction of the door and motioned his way towards it "I'm leaving, Ayame. I still have some work to do." He said coldly "This place reeks the smell of fakes and snake-like retards who resembles Michael Jackson." as the maids opened the grand doors for him as he came near towards it. On his way out, he heard Ayame's footsteps after him – she was apparently running just to catch up to him, he was quite a fast walker. He paused on his tracks, waiting for her and what she needs from him "Ayame…"

"Sa – suke…geez, are you superhuman? You walk too fucking fast…is someone trying electrocute your ass that made you walk so fast? Geez…you know that the living room is too far away from the doors to be one, right? Running too far like this…is hell." Ayame protested and panted as she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder; trying to catch her breath "You know…I have…asthma."

Sasuke remained standing at the doorways like a statue, which described him well because of his masculine and well-built body. He turned halfway to glance Ayame, watching her as she caught her breath slowly "Where's your inhaler?" he asked her in a monotone voice.

"I don't have it with me right now…"

"You irresponsible idiot." He muttered with slight anger as he turned away to look at the scenery out the doors that was still open because he was between it. But even though slightly angered, he gave a sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment "Alright, get yourself fixed up. But first, what do you want?" he asked her, of course…she wouldn't follow him for nothing.

"This…" said Ayame as she turned his body towards her and placed a stack of red envelopes on his hands that looked like the one she gave him and Sakura. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the stack of red envelopes before him, before moving his eyes to Ayame "Give those to Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto - your friends."

"Hn. If they still are…" Sasuke muttered as he held the red envelopes with his right hand, he had never caught a glimpse of any of them lately, well – except for Naruto who greeted him with his annoying joy when he came from Vancouver. Of all of his friends, he knew Naruto would be the only one who would be faithful to be his friend. And it annoyed him…sometimes.

"Oh, come on Sasuke." She pouted at him.

A sigh came from him "Alright then." He muttered, finally agreeing to what she wanted. Ayame gave him a joyful hug of gratitude while he just merely rolled his eyes at this action. It has been a while since he had been hugged, he even forgot the feeling of it already – and this action, just reminded him more of…

_Her._

He groaned at this as his thoughts drifted off back to her, but distracted by Ayame voice that chimed in when he was about to get more of the flashbacks. Secretly – he thanked her for that. "Oh yeah, they're at Naruto's music studio, where you guys – you know, used to make lotsa music in before…" she said with hand motions, trying to find the right way to describe the word. She knew Sasuke had abandoned the music world years ago to be this workaholic bachelor, she knew that Sasuke told her that music just brought back 'certain memories' which she never got out of him. But hearing Ino's little tale of him and Sakura, gave her the idea of what these 'memories' were.

"Hn. If you knew where they are, why didn't you take that there yourself?"

"Aww. Come on Sasuke, you know we have _guests_…plus, you're close to them. True, I befriended them…but you spent more time with them than I ever did, I only knew them for a couple of years…and you knew them for like – forever. "she said with an exaggerated tone visible in her voice, and again with her hand motions waving around in the air "Plus, it's my birthday coming up…you should be nice to me once in a while…especially when my party's gonna be frickin…bloody…big!"

"Hn."

"You know what Sasuke? You're an ass...but you're cool…sometimes."

* * *

"Woah…" cooed Sakura as she looked around the place in undeniable awe, the expression on her face held glee as she felt so attached to her surroundings…it felt so musical. She admired every sparkle and every fine feature of every instrument displayed before her. She never knew Naruto would have so many instruments…and not just instruments…fine, expensive instruments. But of all of these grand instruments, what caught her eye was the beautiful black Grand Piano that sparkled in the small rays of sunlight that shone at the windows on the side. Even though it was slightly dusty because of the many months it has not been used, it still held wonderful beauty. She slowly made her way to it and brushed her smooth hand across the ivory keys…how she simply loved the piano. It was her first instrument, and it was her most favourite one too. "Beautiful…" she admired to herself.

"I'm guessing that you liked it…" Naruto's voice interrupted her little musical fantasy, she turned to him to see him smile that bright happy smile that he always does – and she can never do anything more but smile back, gosh…that boy is contagious. The blonde walked over to her, with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets, his blue eyes studying the piano. After a moment of silence and admiration towards the instrument, Naruto relaxed his shoulders "Well, let us not overwhelm ourselves with these instruments shall we?" he smiled brightly "After all, we have all this day – Saturday, to spend time with these…"

"Yeah, which means we should stop being sentimental over it because – like Naruto said, we have _all _Saturday…" Ino said from behind them, both looked behind them to see the blonde female with Hinata, who was blushing madly when Sakura noticed Naruto glance at her, and Shikamaru who leaned on the wall, looking all bored and lazy with his head bowed slightly looking at the floor quietly and Ino who had her hands on her hips with a what-are-you-waiting-for look.

"S-She's right." Hinata said above her blushing with Naruto looking at her "We wanted a reunion, a-a musical reunion…and let us not waste time and make use of this day." She said, blushing more than ever when she realized what she had just said to them.

Ino looked at her and gave her a pat on the back, admiring what she had just said since it wasn't like her to say such things out loud without passing out in embarrassment "I like your attitude, Hina!" she said with a grin "Let's make some darned music!"

**Moments Later…**

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he tapped her shoulder from behind, Sakura turned to see his once again bright and contagious smile before her, and once again in response – she smiled back "Let's make a cover!" he invited with such hyped up energy as he clapped his hands together.

In return, Sakura could do nothing but agree…sometimes – you just can't say no to Naruto. "Alright then…" she nodded towards the blonde and in response he gave a happy chuckle "But…" she said after a moment as she placed a finger underneath her chin "Which song, Naruto?"

"That Eminem song with Rihanna…"

"Love the Way You Lie?"

"Ah-huh"

"But to follow the song, we only have a piano…" Sakura said as she looked around the different kinds of instruments before letting her eyes fall on the piano once more, as she looked at it, a blurry image formed into her mind as she started to imagine a beautiful man playing that piece of instrument…a man with spiky bluish black hair…_him._

This thought was erased when Shikamaru joined in their little instrument trouble "You can never go wrong with a Cuban Box Drum…" he lazily said as kicked the box-like instrument towards them, and sat on it "A piano and a box drum ought to get you right…"

"Shikamaru never fails in music…" Sakura complimented, she hadn't thought about that…even though she became this simple bar singer before, it never came to her anymore what was the right instruments for things. Her musicality slightly dropped.

"Can you do the Box Drumming?" Naruto pleaded at the pineapple-like haired man as he knelt down, pouting slightly with his blue eyes giving Shikamaru the look of blue eyed, puppy dog mercy. Sakura snorted at this, after all this time…Naruto is still Naruto. And she knew if he kept this up, Shikamaru – no matter how lazy he is – will eventually give in. Naruto has amazing powers…

"Fine." He sighed at the blonde "Troublesome…this is a tiring job…this suits Naruto more because of his – energy."

"I love you Shika!" Naruto said as he jumped around in joy "But no homo."

Shikamaru sighed "That's what I thought."

Sakura, who was happy enough to speak in this happy moment chimed in with her angelic voice "Alright, let's set things up and make this cover! Ino and Hina are just buying some food, and that's what we'll look forward to – Naruto. And in Ino's words…let's make some darned music!" Hearing Naruto's enthusiastic approach to her speech, Sakura proceeded towards the piano and sat on its chair respectively. Once again, she admired the instrument once more, looking at it shiny ivory keys and how it sparkled in the sunlight before sighing and pressing the keys that would start the song…

(Sakura)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because i love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

And then Shikamaru's box drum entered to play along with the piano…

(Naruto)  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like i'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate  
And right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
And i love it, wait, where you goin'?  
I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again  
So insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when its bad its awful, i feel so ashamed i snap  
Whose that dude? i don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

(Sakura)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because i love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

(Naruto)  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em  
Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch pop hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,  
So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again,  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

(Sakura)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because i love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

(Naruto)  
Now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All i know is i love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time i'm just gon aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though i know its lies  
I'm tired of the games i just want her back  
I know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

(Sakura)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because i love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"I love the way you lie…" she sang once more as an ending sentence towards the song, after she played the last notes on the keys. She sighed happily as she gave them both a smile "That was wonderful you guys…" she told them, it has been a while since she sang with her friends – it felt good. It felt like back when they were at their teens "Thank you."

"Heh. Heh." Naruto said as he scratched his head shyly "It's been a while since we did something like this Sakura-chan…gosh, you have NO idea how since we did something like this…"

"Indeed." Shikamaru remarked from behind "Finally that was over, I believe I could gain osteoporosis from playing this thing…" he muttered but loud enough for them to hear as he stood up and stretched his arms wide.

"Shika…you're – exaggerated." Sakura told him.

"Whatever…" he muttered huskily as he looked at her "But, good job Sakura…amazing as ever…."

After Shikamaru's little compliment, Naruto's phone began to ring madly inside his pocket. The blonde jumped as soon as it rang and picked it up as soon as the second ring commenced "Hello?" he answered "Oh, Hinata-chan! What, oh - Ino? What about her? Oh...I see...okay, we're coming." he told the Hyuuga though the phone before snapping it shut and placed it back into his pocket.

"What was it?" asked Shikamaru standing up as he raised an eyebrow at the phone call Naruto had moments before.

"Ino and Hinata." explained Naruto as he stretched his arms out as if preparing for something heavy "They need some help with the food..."

"How much food did they even buy?"

Naruto shrugged at this "But we have to help them...plus, their not very far from here. Just a few blocks away..." he told him. Naruto, Naruto...he is always there to help people.

Shikamaru gave a regretful sigh "Troublesome..." he muttered as he shoved his hands back to his pockets "Women...alright then, let's go help them..." he said as he jerked his head towards the door.

"Why do you always seem so reluctant...you're girlfriend's there..." Naruto commented as he headed towards the door, following Shikamaru in front of him. As he proceeded, he turned towards Sakura "Hey, Saku-chan you wanna come? Or just stay here?" he asked the rosette.

"Oh, I'll stay here." said Sakura giving them both a nod, as she glanced at the piano for a second and back at Naruto. There was something about it...that she felt so attached with it - that she wanted to spend more time with it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." she gave him a reassuring smile that she knew Naruto would completely buy, plus its true - she'll be fine.

"Alright then." said Naruto, and with that - they went off, closing the door after them as they went out, leaving Sakura alone and in front of the piano.

In her moment of silence, she looked around the room once more - as if keeping everything she saw in memory...the last time she saw this much instruments is when she was back at the Academy. Aside from the piano, she saw a brown acoustic guitar, like most of the stuff around here - it was slightly dusty but the strings were in good shape - Naruto must've taken care of it, its shiny knobs glimmered exquisitely making its all in all appearance simply beautiful. Beside it was another of its kind, this time - it was an electric guitar and she was pretty sure she had seen it before, she just didn't remember where. It was black and its silver strings shined as well along with its knobs that did as well. And there were many instruments there that would just take too long to describe, so Sakura went back to admiring the piano. She stroked the keys, she felt like singing again...Naruto enlightened her musicality and she felt like singing once more...and this time - one of her favourites. Her most loved and hated song. She loved it for its beauty and she hated it for its meaning, either or - it was the song she'd like to sing.

So by playing it by ear, she played the notes on the ivory keys and once more -starting to sing her heart out and this time...alone, where she can be herself.

I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower

And make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup  
Talking to the mirror  
Ready for a new day  
Without you

And I walk steady on my feet

I talk my voice obeys me  
I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things  
I have to keeping you off my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find

My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

I talk about you now  
And go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
I don't see you everywhere  
I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
Without you

And I see different shades now  
And I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong now

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find  
My hands

They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

**(Leona Lewis, My Hands) (Half of the song)**

"Oooh, Yeah..." she hummed as she relaxed herself with beautiful melody that she played along the keys. But then she paused, she felt another presence in the room and turned her head towards the door and saw someone she didn't expect to see in this very place...

Sasuke.

She couldn't move, she remained still at the sight of him, he stood their by the doorway - as still as she was and they stood there in silence. He was wearing his usual business suit - probably Hugo Boss, the smell of his cologne lingered in the air...it smell so good, so masculine. He wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his dark obsidian eyes - probably Ray-Bans due to its "aviators" design. Its lenses were tinted black and it reflected against the light - thus, making it hard to see what or where he was looking at.

"Sasuke..." she said in a low voice as she gaped at him, still as a statue. The Uchiha however did not reply as he took of his sunglasses, and in that moment - their eyes locked with each other. Emerald met onyx as they stared at each other as if taking in everything that they saw in each other's eyes.

The next thing that happened was him walking towards her, taking his eyes off her emerald ones and glancing at the piano for a second then back at Sakura before settling down beside her in front of the piano. He was so close...their shoulders were touching each other, and even though she hated it - she loved the contact their bodies made, it felt so wrong but it was so right. And the scent of his cologne was closer to her for appreciating. No reply or anything came out of his mouth as he sat besides her, settling his sunglasses on top of the piano and placed both of his masculine hands on top of her soft ones and slowly took them off the piano's keys. His grip was gentle, not the aggressive ones she expected from him. Slowly, he placed her hands on her lap and released his grip on them - her hands burned on the placed where he touched, she simply craved the contact...she needed it...she hated it.

That was when he took over. He placed his long thin fingers on the keys and started to play notes with such expertise that it looked like as if his hands were just gliding along it - as if he knew the piano so well that he could play it with his eyes closed. And that was also the moment that his mouth opened to...sing.

You disappeared with all your good intentions  
And all I have is all that I can't mention  
Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold

She took her place somewhere out in space  
To start a life and maybe change the world  
You see I never meant for you to have to crawl  
No I never meant to let you go at all

Oh no  
Oh no  
Don't ever say goodbye

As he sang, Sakura felt like she was with the old Sasuke...the one she fell for. It was so good to hear his voice, it was more masculine that it was before and more...beautiful. Sakura was lost in his melody, drifting away to unexplainable bliss. She felt like leaning on his shoulder as he sang, but reminded herself of the reality behind this.

My head aches from all this thinking  
It feels like a ship, and God knows I'm sinking  
Wonder what you do and where it is you stay  
These questions like a whirl wind  
They carry me away

And I said who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in  
And who will tell me how it ends or how it all began

Oh no  
Oh no  
Don't ever say goodbye

And I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I'm human, I'm human

**(Thriving Ivory, Flowers for a Ghost)**

As the song slowly faded away and the notes slowly played to its end, Sakura realized that she had fallen asleep on the nearby couch in the studio - too drowned in the bliss. She looked around to see that Sasuke was long gone...as if he was never there. Was she just dreaming? Dreaming that the Uchiha was singing to her ever so softly? She looked at her hands, it burned as it remembered his touch...if it was a dream - it felt so real.

And then the doors opened once more and this time...it was Naruto and the others. "Hey Saku-chan!" said Naruto excitedly as he raised a hand to show her the food that he carried that was packed neatly in a white plastic bag. Hinata followed after him, twiddling her thumbs as she looked down the ground, she gave Sakura a smile before Naruto cut in "Eating time! Oh...were we that too long? Looks like you've fallen asleep. Blame it on Ino, she kept us waiting - she told us if we wanted anything else and she kept buying stuff like smoothies and fries and other stuff..."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he entered the studio with - like Naruto - a bag on his hand "I can't believe that it took you _that_ long to buy food...we don't need much - are we having like a party or something...?"

"What?" Ino said to her pineapple boyfriend with a tone like as if nothing was wrong with what she had done "Its food! Plus, Saku-chan is with us...all of us, at least we'd treat her..."

"Ino..."

"Yes, Shika?"

"Are you..._pregnant_?"

Everyone was silenced by this question and all eyes went towards Shikamaru and Ino who looked at each other in shocked silence. The serious expression of Shikamaru was directed towards Ino's puzzled and confused expression. "W-what?" said Ino, apparently shocked by the question "Of course not!" she defended herself "Not at all!"

"Why have you come up with that question Shika?" Naruto grinned sheepishly at him, his blue eyes darted towards him "Did you guys even _had_ sex already...?"

Uncomfortable silence...

Sakura sighed, she knew the couple felt uncomfortable by this question, so she decided to step in the conversation "Really, Naruto..." she told the blonde as she jerked her head towards him "Really now...is that question that we really need to ask? Of course they did! Naruto, Naruto – you are perverted." She shook her head at him, crossing her arms as she did.

"Heh, Heh. My bad." The blonde said in embarrassment.

Shikamaru sighed "No, it isn't a matter if we did it, it's just that – from my observations – women eat a lot when their pregnant – its one of their symptoms." Shikamaru said smartly beneath his lazy tone. He was no doubt – a genius, if Sasuke never went to the same school as they did…Shikamaru would definitely be on the top of the list "Its just a mere suspicion…don't worry about it." He assured them "And I believe Ino – and our conversation with this 'pregnancy thing' is now officially over." He told them as he glared at all of them, assuring their silence on the subject.

Sakura gave a nod and started singing the words that Sasuke sang in her dream, it was a beautiful song and these words stuck to her head like glue "_And I said who will bring me flowers when it's over? And who will give me comfort when it's cold?_" she sang solemnly, at the moment she didn't care if Sasuke sang it – only that it sent her to unexplainable bliss as he sang it in her dreams with his silky masculine voice. She looked over to Naruto, who was looking over to her with an arched brow "What?" she asked.

"Sakura how do you know that song?" he asked her skeptically, curiosity was obvious in his blue eyes.

"Ehh…I don't know, why?"

"Because he wrote that after he came from Harvard – his farewell song to the music world…" said Naruto as he eyed her with the same curious eyes "I was the only one who knew of that song's existence…and him…"

"R-really?" said Sakura as she started to sweat, her heart rate was growing rapidly and her mind was going to every possibility of the reason why she knew about the said song. If it was a dream – fate must be playing with her, trying to send her something, trying to let her know something "I really didn't know that, I just sang it absently" she told Naruto, not bothering with the details about – dreaming of Sasuke – she'd rather skip that part._  
_  
"Okay – oh look!" said Naruto as he shrugged off the topic while his blue eyes darted towards the piano, Sakura followed his gaze and saw a stack of red envelopes on top of the black Grand Piano – it looked familiar, the grand details and the cursive writing on each envelope indicating which is for who. Sakura stared at it- it was Ayame's invitations, but how did it get here? If Ayame was here, she should've told her that she passed by unless it was dropped off by – Sasuke.

Sasuke? Could it possibly be that – he was really here and that – he sang to her in that very piano? Her heart rate rapidly rose when she thought about the possibility that this fact might be true, she suddenly became nervous and she started to feel sweat on her back…why was she nervous? It couldn't be true…unless…but she had one test to prove her theory. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the piano placing a hand on top of it, getting a feel of its silky paint before placing a hand on the seat. And as her hand sank on the soft cushion, her eyes widened…

It was warm.

All of it.

Because if it was only her who sat alone, there would certainly be a cold spot on the cushion.

He was here – he was really here. And he sang to her.

"Ooh, its invitations to Ayame's birthday party! Cool! We're all invited you guys!" Naruto said excitedly as he read the contents inside the envelope that had his name written with cursive feminine writing. Sakura turned to them and saw their attention focused on the red envelopes in their hands – reading everything inside it excitedly – well Naruto is for the most part, none of them noticed her odd behavior towards the cushioned seat by the piano and how she touched it, feeling it if it was warm and she felt relieved with that…at least they didn't notice. "Did you get yours Saku-chan? I wonder who dropped these off here…did you notice anyone?" the blonde asked as he raised his head away from the invitation to look at her.

"Yeah…I did get one of those yesterday. But I didn't notice anyone going in here…I fell asleep." Sakura nodded to him as her eyes shifted to the red envelope, studying it further – knowing now that Sasuke was indeed here, and that he was the one who dropped off those envelopes and that – he sang to her. He sang to her. He sang to her the last song he ever wrote before moving on to the business world. His last song…

The question was – why?

"Oh and hey Saku-chan…" said Naruto as he looked over to her once again, and Sakura responded by looking at him "I see that you really like that piano – more like _in love_ with it." He said as he glanced at the piano for a while then back at the Haruno who still looked back at him "And you know what?" he asked her with a smile that tried to hide away from his face as he said the question.

"What?"

"That piano…belongs to Sasuke."

* * *

**The tires of an expensive black Lamborghini screeched its brakes as it came to a stop in front of a small black building. As the engines stopped its roaring and its keys were pulled out, the owner of the car stepped out of his expensive car. He was one handsome being, he had bluish jet-black hair with bangs that hung over his head and at the sides to frame his beautiful face that was spiked at the back which one could resemble that looked like a cartoon chicken's butt. Other than that he was one handsome man – a person worth a swoon – Sasuke Uchiha. As he pushed up his Ray-Ban aviators further into his eyes, he moved towards the black building, strutting like a runway model as he showcased his branded suit as he walked.**

**He stopped on his tracks to look at the building once more, it was the old studio. The very studio where he dedicated most of his teenage life in, the very studio where musicality became his specialty. He tsked as he remembered these thoughts before touching the steel handle and clicked it open. The door welcomed him by unlocking and opening wide for him as he casually stepped in and looked around the dim-lit deserted hallways, he looked towards the right and saw the studio door ahead, shining brightly because of its sunlit windows inside. At first, he heard nothing as he walked until he heard a faint angelic voice singing her heart out with the melody of the piano singing with her in perfect harmony. When he neared, the voice became more familiar – and angelic…it was a voice that he certainly remembered…it was hers.**

**But the song was nearing its end as his hand was placed on the door's knob, and he turned it silently to see the very girl who was singing. Her pink hair flowed against her body as she gracefully played the piano – his piano –with such beauty, and her soft lips sang each word as if it were made for her and meant for her – and her voice was just…beautiful. How he simply wanted her…yet he hated her. But now they were alone and countless things went on in his mind.**

**He knew she felt his presence as her eyes slowly gazed towards him; he knew she couldn't see how he merely stared at her for the past few minutes due to the dark tint of his sunglasses. But this tint was getting annoying; he couldn't see the real colours of her emeralds so he pulled it off his face and looked towards her, clashing with her coloured orbs while no emotion came from him but a mere plain face.**

"**Sasuke…" was what she said as she gaped at him with her eyes…those eyes.**

**He never replied back, his mind was out of its course and he soon found himself making his way towards her, he lost his contact with her eyes for a moment to glance at the piano…it was still as beautiful as it was since his mother bought it for him – Naruto had done well taking care of it and he silently thanked him for that. He resumed to looking at her once more before he sat on the piano seat beside her. He was aware of contact their shoulders made – but he paid no attention to this, it felt…important. His gaze trailed towards the ivory keys and saw that her hands were still there, presumably unable to move. He groaned in his mind as his hands instinctively went above her soft ones and gently pulled them off the keys and placed it quietly on her lap.**

_What the hell am I doing?_** He thought as he released his hands from her – apparently burning on the crave of contact, but Sasuke was a master of hiding his needs, he kept his poker face along the way as he turned back towards the piano and skillfully played the first notes of a song that has long been wanting to be sang **_What am I doing?_** He kept on saying to himself, but his wouldn't stop – it was like something doesn't want him to.**

**He played the notes of his last song – the song he last wrote before he abandoned music, as he got his cue from the notes he opened his mouth to sing. To sing – he couldn't believe it…once again he was singing but now he was singing to her. At that moment, everything felt so normal and right that he didn't hesitate to keep going, it was like as if the song held such wonderful magic that he couldn't contain – and that he had to sing it…to her.**

**His fingers glided towards the next keys, playing the wonderful melody with his husky deep voice to match along with it. He knew the piano well – it was like his other self, the guitar maybe his first instrument but sometimes a musician – or an ex-musician gets a connection to more than one instrument. As he neared the song's end, he glanced at Sakura who was oddly swaying back and forth in an unusual pace, and he realized that she was falling asleep – but preventing herself from ever leaning on his shoulder…she still hated him, but she was ever so drugged by the beauty of his song that after it ended…half of her body fell backwards off the chair.**

**Before this had ever happen, Sasuke instinctively caught her with his right arm and brought her into his chest "Oh fuck." He muttered angrily to himself, why had he done that? Why had he brought her into his arms after catching her fall? "No, I hate you…you're nothing bu – " he told her quietly, but he could never tell it all – it was meant nothing when you talk to someone who's deeply asleep. But the feel of her in contact with his chest was overwhelming it made him crazy "Fuck this." He muttered angrily as he scooped up her legs and carried her in his arms bridal style and walked towards the nearby couch by the wall, where he gently settled her down ever so carefully as if she was something so fragile.**

**He looked at her sleeping figure; he looked at how her eyes were quietly closed, and how they would flutter every time she would wake up whenever she wakes up on his bed back then and how her soft lips were slightly pouted and how her soft pink strands went on her face as she slept. He reached a hand, attempting to brush it away but he quickly retreated it as soon as it was inches from her face "No…" he told her quietly "I can't." and with that he turned his back against her and picked up his sunglasses from the piano, replacing it with Ayame's invitations.**

"**I am done here." He told himself as he placed his glasses back on and adjusted his tie as he made his way towards the door, thus, leaving Sakura asleep in the couch alone and uninterrupted.**

"Agh!" Sasuke said as he slammed his fist on the table, realizing what he had just done "Idiot!" he told himself as he furiously ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What had he done? He sang to her…he sang to her! And what else…he pulled her close to him and even attempted to touch her before leaving. He let out a furious growl as these memories came clearer and vivid as every second ticked on – annoying him with what he had done.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" he yelled out loud to himself, luckily he was in his own personal condo floor so he could yell and frustrate over his mistakes and no one will bother to interrupt. He was so stupid, he wasn't supposed to…he couldn't…he _hated_ her.

But right now, he couldn't even get through a day without thinking of her…

And it was his biggest mistake.

* * *

=INTERMISSION PERIOD=

(Lol. This is one long chapter and I never knew I had to do an intermission. Lol)

=INTERMISSION PERIOD ENDS=

* * *

"Hmm…" Sakura said as she opened her closet doors, she looked at her various sets of clothing – they all look so…ordinary. She groaned, tomorrow was Ayame's birthday party and she wasn't even prepared yet. Ino and the others got their pretty dresses and tuxedos, while for the past few days she spent most of her time working along with Kankuro to save up some money – and she completely forgot about it. "Stupid party." She muttered as she eyed her hanged clothes with such distaste, but after realizing what she had said – she immediately took it back. The party wasn't stupid she – in a way – looking forward to it, it's not everyday when you get invited by one of the richest beings on this planet. The party wasn't stupid – it was her…for forgetting. She sighed as she flipped through the hanged clothing one by one, looking for a dress that was nice enough to make her look decent in the party, she knew of the fact that the people there would wear such branded clothing like Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Channel and something of that kind.

After a few moments of looking, she had made her final decision. She pulled out a hung dress, and looked at it from top to bottom while raising and scrunching up her eyebrows as if deciding whether or not it would be her final decision as a dress for a very expensive looking party – a Uchiha's party.

"That looks…nice."

She turned to see Kiba at her doorway, like her earlier he had an arched eyebrow as leaned against the door frame with his head resting against the door with a hand hooked on his belt loop while the other rested on her door knob. He was still on his work clothes, his white lab coat hanged dangling below his waist, his tie was slightly loosed and his hair was in a stressful mess. She stifled a smile at the sight of him and he gladly returned it with a larger one but his eyes remained questioning and curious "What did I miss, Sakura?" he teasingly asked her as he looked at her, then the dress that she held "Looks like something going on…mind sharing?" he pressed.

She looked away as she motioned towards the bed and settled the dress down on the soft mattress before looking back at the dog-lover "I was invited to a party – tomorrow." She explained as she folded her arm as she walked towards him, stopping just halfway so that they were standing right across from each other "I had to pick a dress…that isn't shameful looking like the rest of my wardrobe."

He snorted "You're wardrobe is not shameful…you're too harsh on yourself…"

"Maybe…"

"Which party is it anyways?"

"Ayame Uchiha."

And that was when the ever so light-looking mood took to its wild side…

Kiba furiously walked towards her, his light mood turned dark and ferocious as his eyes shined menacingly towards her "Uchiha?" he spat with such distaste as his eyes lingered towards the dress and quickly back at her "Why are you attending a party of those Uchihas, huh? They betrayed you Sakura! They were nothing but lies…and her cousin…broke your heart. Why are you being so _stupid_? Why be with them, when you know what they had done?" In his eyes Sakura could see his anger, but she did nothing and swallowed it with one gulp, ignoring his radiating anger to prevent herself from being affected.

"That's because…I work for that bastard of a heartbreaker. I am his secretary, Kiba."

"You're his – ?" said Kiba in pure shock, he doesn't know if he had heard it right was it really what it was? Sakura was working for Sasuke and it was already a long time and he didn't know about "But w-why Sakura? W-Why would you work for them?" he tried to utter a complete phrase, it seemed complicated for him to say – everything just shocked him dearly.

"Kiba, a job is a job."

"But Sakura, WHY THEM?" he told her furiously as he grabbed her and shook her as held her tightly by the arms, his eyes full of desperate questioning and wonder. And then his eyes suddenly darkened, and he slowly bowed down "Sakura, I won't let you work there…"

"Kiba…"

"I said I won't let you work there!" he unintentionally yelled at her face, and then he quickly released her after realizing what he had done. He slowly backed up to the wall, covering half of his face in shame "Sakura…I…I…I…am so sorry. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…" he kept saying through silent audible whispers "I'm so sorry, Sakura…forgive me."

"It's alright Kiba." She said, trying to reassure him but the tone of her voice sounded cold and not warm. True, that she felt slightly frightened and hurt by his yelling, but she completely understands what he was trying to say from the very beginning…

"I just…wanted to protect you." Was the reason of his frustration.

"I know."

"It's what Naruto had told me. Protect you. You were one of his closest friends…and he wanted someone to keep a promise of protecting you when that Uchiha – apparently failed to do so…understand me Sakura."

"I do. But Kiba, I'm sorry but I will still work in that company – they gave me a job that pays me well. Well enough for me to soon move out of your house and start paying my condo again…don't you know how _shy_ I felt staying here? I feel like an intruder, a stranger. And I deserve my own place too…I don't want to destroy your privacy…"

"Sakura, you're always welcome in my home."

"That's the thing Kiba. You're so nice – and I feel so ashamed that these past 8 years, I couldn't even stand on my own anymore…"

"Sakura – "

"Kiba, let me lead my life. Sasuke might've broken my heart – but now, I want to have a real decent job. Not just a bar singer in a downtown club."

* * *

"…I swear, you don't know what I've been through with Shika with all of this!" said Ino as she took a sip on her Mocha flavoured bubble tea that sat on her side of the table "He thought I was _pregnant_!" she said with a small laugh as if that assumption was seriously ridiculous "Are you listening to me…Ayame?"

The said girl that sat across from her gave a small nod in reply; she was wearing a black tank top with a baggy black and white tie dye shirt over it that was pulled further to the side, exposing a shoulder and a strap of the tank top. For bottoms, she wore white skinny jeans with black high heeled boots for shoes. Her electric blue hair was in a messy look that yet still looked so emo with Ray-Ban Wayfarers covering her Uchiha eyes and a white round beaded necklace wrapped around her neck. "Yeah, yeah, I'm listening Ino…" she told the blonde as she occupied herself with her Blackberry (She has lots of phones) texting madly as if it was the last day of free unlimited texts and she had to take advantage of it. She sat there, with her eyes focused on her Blackberry with her mouth hanging on the straw of her drink.

The blonde sighed "Are you sure, or are you testing your friends, making sure they're coming to your party…?" she frowned at her as she pushed up her Chanel Sunglasses and her blue Louis Vuitton dress that was ruffled at the bottom and V-necked at the chest, she frustratingly sipped on her cup as she looked at Ayame helplessly "Ayame…are you listening?"

"I just told you – I am. You were talking about Nara thinking you were pregnant because I called you that I was following Sasuke and he was on his way inside the studio and that you knew Sakura would stay behind because you knew how much she likes pianos and that's why you bought a lot of food to buy time, resulting to Nara assuming you were pregnant. And when I told you he was gone, you guys came back saw the invitations that he dropped off and Sakura was sleeping on the couch and you are insisting that something really romantic happened between them…." Said Ayame as she rolled her eyes behind her tinted frames, sipping her Taro flavoured bubble tea exhaustingly. She teared her eyes away from her smartphone and looked at the blonde "See?" she waved in the air "I listened to you…Ino…Ino…Uchihas are amazing at multi-tasking. Did you know Itachi can have sex with you while listening to the 11:00 o' clock news when the TV's turned on and can tell you everything about it – even the people who were reporting and reported?" she said in amazement, as if it was one of the greatest things ever.

Ino cleared her throat as she sipped away what Ayame had just said before speaking again "Awkward. How the heck did you know that? Did you have – "

"A big no to what you are about to say Ino. I'm his cousin so I know him from head to toe because I grew up with him. And also, his women have their stories about being in bed with Itachi…ha ha ha plus, he's not denying it." Ayame grinned devilishly to herself "I have to say….he's an awesome guy, but a heartbreaker though."

"Wow. And I learn another thing about Itachi Uchiha…"

"Uh huh." Said Ayame as she finally pocketed her Blackberry and started to give Ino her full and un-divided attention and she leaned her cheek across her palm and her eyes literally staring at her, and one would be quite sure that without her sunglasses shielding her eyes, she would look like a creeper who stared like an owl "Oh yeah, about you thinking something intense happened between Sasuke and Sakura…I don't think so." She shook her head at this "Sasuke's a man of timing – he _just knows_ what to do and when to do it. A smart guy he is…but I don't really think something like what you think happened between them…if ever, it would be shallower…I don't really know how _shallow_ it is – you can do that for me…"

"Hmm…do you think Sasuke kissed her?"

"Ehh, if he still likes her – why not? Maybe…it's always safe to assume than to accuse…"

"Right there!"

* * *

"Sakura…what is taking you forever?" Ino said as tapped her fingers on the dinner table impatiently, she looked around the room just to see Kiba merely looking at her, observing her actions as he drank his coffee at the counter quietly "What?" she hissed at the dog-lover but he did not reply and still went on with his staring "What, Kiba?" she asked him, wanting to know why he was staring at her.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because." Kiba shrugged as he settled his mug down on the counter, and started nibbling on his dinner – a piece of buttered raisin toast "You're so impatient, and it's so interesting…" he told her as he tried to hide an emerging smile "Its like as if you're gonna die if you're late…."

"Well, Kiba. If it's Sakura we're talking about – I naturally act like this. Haven't you noticed her lack of fashion sense when it comes to stuff like this?"

"No…"

"Men…especially you…are oblivious to physical glamour."

"Okay then…whatever you say Ino." He surrendered as he sipped on his coffee once more; he knew it was a waste of time to argue with Ino since she always will force her points into the argument, insisting that she is right – which she is…sadly. So might as well agree rather than to argue and waste some saliva to something that you wouldn't even win against unless you're Shikamaru and you know Ino's every weak point…like Shikamaru.

"Saku-raaaaa….." Ino said stressfully as she stretched her arms wide "You're taking a friggin' life." She muttered through her stretch as she started to relax her shoulders and turned towards Kiba with an expression of disbelief "I can't believe you actually survive with a piece of buttered toast…for lunch, dinner and breakfast…"

Kiba shrugged at her remark "Long lifestyle practice I guess…don't forget Kraft Dinner." he replied coolly as he picked up his buttered toast and took another enjoyable bite "You should try it…you'll lose some weight…" a glare was received from the blonde "I am not taking that back. Anyways, you guys are really pumped about that Uchiha girl's birthday party…I've heard of it in the news…sounds fancy…"

"Yeah…I still have to change though. But I have to wait for Sakura…to see what she's going wear – and I'm afraid of what she might…" she shuddered in her seat while at the thought of what Sakura might wear "She needs serious fashion advice when it comes to parties…" she nodded to herself "You sound not be that that cheerful at the mention of the party…what's up?"

"It's just that…it's Uchiha." He said with a sigh then ending with distaste at the mention of Sasuke's last name, he frowned as he continued "He…broke Sakura. I mean seriously. He _broke _her. Her heart and her life she's suffering for about 8 years now, working as this bar singer and earning little just enough to get through her the day. And now I just found out she's his secretary and that – she's going to his cousin's birthday party? And you guys too are….just thinking about that makes me think Sakura's being suicidal to herself…and you guys are even still friends with that man…its bad for her…I can't let her…but she insisted…but I just want to protect her, just like what Naruto wanted me to do since he's often busy…to protect her…"

Ino took a deep breath before rising from her seat to walk towards Kiba "Kiba, I know. I understand what you mean but – Sasuke is _our_ friend. Sure, he's an ass, but he was there when Sakura was not…when she moved away…we accepted him as a _friend._ And whatever happens…he'll still be, I know he broke Sakura's heart and I hate him in a way for that…but, I also want him to be the one to heal Sakura's heart…"

Kiba, who was spreading butter over his piece of toasted bread, dropped his butter knife in a threatening-like way as his eyes traveled towards Ino , giving her an indignant stare "No…he can never heal her heart…he broke it…and with her working with him? He'll murder it…he'll break her down…he's nothing…he's no good." He ended with a sigh, trying to calm his senses down – everything about the Uchiha angered him too much.

"Kiba…"

"Yes, Ino?"

"Do you…love Sakura?"

"I….."

"Ino? Kiba?" Sakura said as she entered the kitchen, resting her hands against the wall "Are you guys alright? It's been silent when I made my way here…" she told them as she entered the kitchen respectively. She was a plain tan brown short sleeved dress that was V-necked and just passed her knees with a belt of a darker tone coiled around her waist, giving it more of a better appearance. On her feet, she wore sandals in the same tone of her belt. Her hair was simply curled and a gold necklace hung around her neck neatly.

Ino eyed her with her bright blue orbs, studying her outifit, after a moment she shook her head almost immediately "No…uh-uh…you're not going to the party wearing _that_. Good thing I came here to see what you'll wear…good thing…like seriously." She said with such exaggeration as if the dress was _that _horrible.

"But Ino – "

"No, Saku. You're not staring in the new Tarzan movie, girl. You're going to a Birthday Ball – and you'll be the wonderful Cinderella…" said Ino cutting her off by the second she tried to reason anything "And that – I will make a reality…come on." she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her along with her as she exited Kiba's premises "Later, Kiba."

"Uh….Later?" was all the man could say as the door shut closed after the two women.

* * *

"_Tonight is the night of Ayame Uchiha's Ball for her 24__th__ birthday, according to our sources – this event is big – and in Ayame's last interview with us,she says that her party is quote, 'Frickin, Bloody, Big!' so from that we might expect a lot from the cousin of the richest and most handsome bachelor around New York and the world. Right now, we have TenTen outside the venue of the party, telling us what going on and what's up…Tenten?"_

The screen changed and showed a dark haired woman with her hair done in Chinese buns with red ribbons wrapped nicely around it with loopy knots. Her face bore a delightful aura that can tell her viewers that she is in a very happy and exciting venue. She had a hand on her earpiece, receiving her cue to report and instantly brought up the microphone she held and spoke:

"_Right there, Shizune! Tonight is indeed very exciting here at the Uchiwa Hotel, one of largest Hotel branches in the world along with the Hilton line of hotels. The red carpet is laid, the paparazzis are armed with their camersa, and all we're waiting for…is this event to start. Oh – look! It's actress Mei Terumi walking towards the hotels's entrance! She's fashioning a sleek black Chanel dress that looks oh so wonderful with her slender figure – how could she look so young and sexy? Well…that's a secret for all of us to find out!"_

"_And – oh it's the birthday girl, Ayame Uchiha and she's – she's walking towards us the media! I wonder what she'll say? And according to my fashion feed, she's wearing a strapless Louis Vuitton dress that is striped black and white that went nicely down the ground. Another feature of her dress is the rope that was weaved beneath the black line that was wrapped around her waist to stick out to be tied as a ribbon to be fashioned as a belt! New stuff indeed, new fashion! Her hair is also quite done well, her electric blue was now dyed full black for the occasion and was well teased with a beautiful headband with a big black rose and white feathers with black accents – oh she coming close!"_

Ayame looked about Tenten through her black eyeliner-surrounded Uchiha eyes with mere annoyance as she crossed her arms stubbornly _"What the fucking hell is the media doing here? Yeah, I'm talking about you, reporter! What the fuck are you all doing here?"_ she questioned Tenten and the media the surrounded her and the hotel's entrance _"Why is there a red carpet?"_

"_Didn't you just tell us in an interview that your party will be big?"_

"_And private."_

"_P-Private? Y-You didn't say that, Ms. Uchiha."_

"_Tell your media buddies to playback my fucking interview…."_

As told, Tenten told the News studio to replay her interview and the screen changes towards to a replay of Ayame's late interview with the news channel, the camera zooming towards her direction as she spoke. _"My party"_ she explained _"Will be frickin' bloody big….and PRIVATE."_

And the screen transitions back to the live event with Ayame and Tenten, with a smirk playing on the Uchiha's face _"Ehem. Looks like some people are being too pumped up and not paying attention to details…now with that said you guys better….fuck off."_ She said with threatening menace towards all of them _"What are you waiting for? Go! What the hell? You guys look like a bunch of statues….move!"_

A few moments later of temper-bashing, a handsome young Uchiha came out of the hotel to rescue his troublesome cousin. He fashioned a black Calvin Klein suit that fitted him perfectly with his well built body, he wore a blood red dress shirt underneath the black fabric with a black tie that has white slanted lines slashing across it. His hair was at its usual, with his signature hairstyle of his bangs framed at the sides of his face while spiky and unkept at the back. He walked across the hotel and towards his cousin in a strut-like manner as if he were a model, the women that surrounded the media-filled streets nearly swooned at the sight of him, but he paid no attention and focused on his noisy cousin. He sighed as he eyed her lazily when he neared her _"Hn. Ayame, let's go…that's enough." _He told her as he shoved his hands in his pockets_ "Ayame…."_

"_No, Sasuke. I will stay here till they go and fuck themselves!"_

Tenten was surprised at the sight of him; she didn't notice the Uchiha's arrival since Ayame's rambling kept her busy in apology, she melted at the sight of him – apparently gaping since the Uchiha was up-close, and thus ignoring Ayame and her noisy rambles. Sasuke ignored the fact that a reporter was gaping at him and focused once more at Ayame, sao taking his hands off his pockets – he grabbed both of her arms and forced them down in his strong grip, giving her no chance to struggle free. And in a-dragging-like manner, he led her towards the hotel with her complaining and attempting to break out his grip.

Orochimaru sighed as he picked up the remote and turned off the TV that showed his niece apparently freaking out in public. He gave a husky chuckle as he licked his lips when he turned to his wife "You're niece has clearly no breeding, Lois." He told her "Its quite amusing…how powerful she tends to be in front of the media…"

"Its all with that Uchiha blood flowing in her…" she spat with distaste as she closed her book sharply, her eyes on her husband "I always wondered what Mikoto saw in Fugaku…she could've done better, but she's now long dead – and she's not here for me to lecture for her mistake to marry a man with such a wild blood…ugh. How unpleasant. It's just fortunate that they were all godly good looking…"

* * *

After she was brought in the hotel, Sasuke coolly released her from his grip and Ayame gladly did so as she furiously glared towards Sasuke with a wild expression "The hell, Sasuke? Why did you get me out of there! Their fucking trespassing privacy…I told them it was private…can they not understand that word? What idiots…"

Sasuke did nothing but sigh "If it was private, why did you even bother to tell the media you were having a party? That's just like making it public…you know…" he told her in a slightly annoying manner "Didn't Itachi taught you the low IQ of the media? And how they misinterpret crap…hn. Looks like you're having a low IQ like them too….oblivious woman, you are clearly not listening to what Itachi tells you. I am thinking that tomorrow, you'll be making front page. Congratulations, you once again placed us to shame…"

"Well….whatever….shut up Sasuke." She muttered as she looked away from him _If you just knew, I'm doing all of this for you…but you won't know that yet…you'll thank me sooner or later..._she thought to herself as a mischievous smirk appeared for moment on her face before turning back to her stressful anger while another presence cleared their throat…

Temari entered the quite tensioned scene with Ayame's phone on her hand, like everyone else attending the party – she was wearing a dress, also fancy – but not as fancy as the Uchihas, who were the stars of the evening. "Ehem, Ayame-chan. You have a phone call from Ino, she says she's at the hotel's backdoor and needs assistance immediately…"

"Ah, reasonable – the back door. A new and ideal way to enter the media flooding entrance…go get someone to unlock that…" Ayame told the blonde as she placed her index finger and her thumb at the bridged of her nose, rubbing against it problematically "Ah – stupid media. " a sigh came from her lips "I'll sort them out tomorrow…"

A few moments later, Temari returned to the cousins who stood right in the same spot where she left them and gave them news "Uchiha-sama, Ayame-chan…Miss Yamanaka is here…along with Sakura." She told them as she addressed them respectively. At the mention of Sakura's name, Sasuke instantly looked up, as if eager to see the cherry blossom, as if that was the only thing that he was waiting for the whole time he was in the party…

And that wasn't right.

But backing out to what he had already done was too late when the woman that never escaped his mind entered the scene…and oh dear, has he seen such woman of beauty…again and now…more beautiful than ever. He could do nothing but stay still at the sight of her…

Sakura, his cherry blossom.

* * *

Author: FINALLY! It's working well but I had to un-italize and un-bold some stuff here...ugh. Stupid servers, retarded servers...they're a bitch...no seriously! Well, I hope you review so that you won't waste my efforts in this monster chapter! Thank you! Have any of you read Pride and Prejudice? I recommend it - its a good book.

COOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEES!

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL (I hope you like this chapter!)  
popoChi-moChi (They will be! Soon!)  
w.i.t.c.h fan in ut (Yes, she's evil! Hahahah)  
harunosakua (I know right?)  
DreamerxReality (Just wait a little more!)  
minniemousemom  
Mistyjet (Thanks)  
Tiger Priestess (Hahaha, Karin dying an Emo - I like how you think)  
-Gothic-Porcelain- (Here is your update!)  
bloodprincessvampire (Thanks)  
NatsumeKisoku (Thank you for liking Ayame, I didn't create her for nothing!)  
Twisted Musalih (Here it is!)  
cherrysakura12345 (Thanks)  
flare-hugs (Finally, another update! Lol.)  
kimbi07 (Sure? Lol.)  
TorieStar (Yes, it looks like he's wanting her...)  
krystalhatake (Thanks, it all started with one boring class day...)  
EmoSakura95 (I understand, it is quite slow - but for a reason. You'll be amazed how fast things will be once we move on to the next update! Thanks for liking Ayame!)  
xxxFlamingWingsxxx (Its about to get started...)  
winged-angel21 (Thanks)  
musical-harmony-08 (Thank you for thinking my story is amazing)  
Furyan Warrior (Thanks!)  
TheSweetRevenge (You re-read it? Awesome!)  
XxVanillaNinjaxX (Thanks!)  
MinjiRoxx (I bet you're really happy when you checked your e-mail today)  
ChibiTennie-chan (Goosebumps? Ka-boom. Awesome!)  
XxSasukeSakuraxX (I really really like that song...good choice of bands!)  
awesomazing (Yay!)  
blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv (Heh. I updated slow o.o)  
MochiLoveSasuke (You should story alert me or something...spare yourself from looking endlessly)  
Rockfairy (Yes, Ayame is evil hahahaha)  
MissLadyEmiko (You are absolutely right!)  
MePinkGirl (Really? Awww...that's cool!)  
Satorie Writer (Naruto made an appearance! Yay!)  
withloveagain (Soon *wink*)  
Bubbles745 (Thanks! Really...I hope you review this!)  
POP-Bubblegum-POP (Here is more! Yay!)  
phoenixfire211 (Guaranteed.)  
b-heart26 (Oh yeah! Filipinos FTW!)  
wendyman (I know right? Lol.)

Hahaha. I felt like responding to your reviews since time gave me the ability to do so :D I HOPE you review, since this is ALL hardwork! 


	8. Cliches, Heartaches and Fate

**Author:** I'M SO SORRY! It's been ages…wasn't it? Well, I'm really sorry because when we came to the Philippines a few months ago, I dropped my hand carry luggage, resulting to a painful crash to my laptop. It is still functional, yes…but the thing is – the screen is broken. Now I suffer months laptopless, working on this chapter on my iPod till my thumbs are sore T.T GOOD NEWS, I have acquired an iPad not too long ago, so expect updates quicker than how much you waited for this chapter.

OMG. You guys inboxed me to update! I am so sorry, and I love you for holding on :D

I'm so sorry. I'll make it worth your wait! I hope you haven't forgotten me….

IT SHALL BE WORTH THE READ.

NOTE: Slight blonde dissing. I'm sorry for those readers who are blonde….blame Sasuke! T_T

**Flashback and recaps will be in bold, not bold and italics since the server acts retarded when I combine those two together.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):**

**Temari entered the quite tensioned scene with Ayame's phone on her hand, like everyone else attending the party – she was wearing a dress, also fancy – but not as fancy as the Uchihas, who were the stars of the evening. "Ehem, Ayame-chan. You have a phone call from Ino, she says she's at the hotel's backdoor and needs assistance immediately…"**

**"Ah, reasonable – the back door. A new and ideal way to enter the media flooding entrance…go get someone to unlock that…" Ayame told the blonde as she placed her index finger and her thumb at the bridged of her nose, rubbing against it problematically "Ah – stupid media. " a sigh came from her lips "I'll sort them out tomorrow…"**

**A few moments later, Temari returned to the cousins who stood right in the same spot where she left them and gave them news "Uchiha-sama, Ayame-chan…Miss Yamanaka is here…along with Sakura." She told them as she addressed them respectively. At the mention of Sakura's name, Sasuke instantly looked up, as if eager to see the cherry blossom, as if that was the only thing that he was waiting for the whole time he was in the party…**

**And that wasn't right.**

**But backing out to what he had already done was too late when the woman that never escaped his mind entered the scene…and oh dear, has he seen such woman of beauty…again and now…more beautiful than ever. He could do nothing but stay still at the sight of her…**

**Sakura, his cherry blossom.**

* * *

You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

**-Daughtry, Used To**

* * *

Sakura, his cherry blossom.

She looked so beautiful and Sasuke wished he could look away, and be on his denial. "I can't" he told himself, but he was frozen on the spot, his onyx eyes burning on her emeralds. She was wearing a black strapped dress that was up to her thighs decorated with layered ruffles at the ends, and have a nice V-cut by her chest, showing her cleavage. It was backless at the back, showing a lot flesh that closed down at her waist. Her hair was tied up and nicely arranged; leaving loose curls with silver crystal decorative comb that gave her hair a more fancy feel. And around her neck, she wore..._the_ necklace. The one that he gave to her for Valentines Day, it was a heart necklace that was decorated with red rubies all around. He eyed it as she walked, it looked quite odd if a person saw what he was doing, since it made it look like he was looking right into her cleavage, but no one is worried about that...for now it was only them.

"Woah, man. You look awesome, Sakura!" said Ayame, grinning "But of course...do not outshine me on my birthday! Just kidding...no pressure." she joked, she seemed to have quickly calmed after her outburst at the media earlier, the heavy air seemed to oddly change into a lighter mood and Sasuke noticed but ignored the matter immediately as he thought it was a rather useless thing to think about as he kept himself busy eyeing the oblivious pink-haired woman. Ayame on the other hand, quickly glanced to him and saw where his eyes were placed and mentally chuckled "Oh lookie Saku-dear, you have your first admirer…" she commented as she looked at her then shifting to Sasuke, indicating that it was him.

In an instance, Sasuke looked away before Sakura caught his gaze and turned his eyes towards the floor "Ayame, stop making stories. If you are desperate for something to happen, go watch a chick flick…hn." He muttered to his cousin as he shoved his hands at his pockets in a cool manner as he rolled his eyes and sighed "Pathetic woman…"

"Why are you so defensive, Sasuke-kun?" Ayame retorted in a sickeningly sweet voice as she squinted her eyes mischievously "Could it possibly be…." She stifled a dramatic gasp "You're guiltly? Oooh snap."

Sasuke sighed "I don't waste my time with people like you, but unfortunately God doesn't like me – so he gave me this noisy…person for a relative." After his statement, he glanced at Sakura but this time with a cold radiation "Are you just gonna stand there Haruno? You're not a guest, you're my secretary…I wonder why you dressed in such fancy, when you're just….an employee…."

"Sasuke, why are you so mean?" Ayame glared at him.

"Mean? Hn. I am surprised that you still not used to the way I treat my employees…she's just a secretary Ayame, she works for me and I can say anything I want to her…" Sasuke said as he turned away from them to face the ballroom "Haruno, let's go." as he started walking towards the ballroom with smooth suave paces that made the crowd turn their eyes towards him as he walked towards a table seated with high class beings in their expensive clothing. Sakura, even though insulted with his painful words a few moments ago picked up her walking speed to catch up with his fast steps, resulting with loud clicking of high heels.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have been looking for you! Where have you been wandering off to?" said a blonde, grey eyed young man in about his 20s as he fixed his gaze on Sasuke "It's been an awful lot boring without a Uchiha to entertain us with his witty remarks…"

"Hn. I am a clown now I see…."

"N-No! T-That is not what we meant…." The blonde said defensively.

"That is alright Vincent, I understand blondes are often said to be dumb…but I never knew they'd be dumb in sentence construction too…."

"…."

"If you have absolutely no idea how to say something that wouldn't be misinterpreted…better shut your mouth. You're damn lucky my brother likes your family…"

Sakura stared at Sasuke with her green orbs wide open _What was wrong with him? Why is he picking fights with everyone…? I'd rather have him diss at me than at his client's son! What is going on? _She thought. Since she arrived here, Sasuke was acting strangely odd…was it because of her….?

Little did she know, Sasuke was clenching his fists in his pockets – mentally punching himself. _What is wrong with me…? Why am I such in a bad mood…? Just because I saw HER and the NECKLACE she wore…agh. Fuck this._ He thought. After that quick mental talk, he saw Vincent's eyes planted on someone behind him – Sakura. His eyes widened.

"Who is this wonderful lady….?" Vincent smirked as he stood up and took one of Sakura's ivory hands and planted a kiss on it "Vincent, pleased to meet you…"

Sakura, who was shocked that she was noticed, can barely say any word "I…I…."

"She's my secretary…" Sasuke dryly, in a way that it could interpreted as 'She's a bitch, go fuck her if you like' kind of manner as he looked over to his shoulder like the arrogant being that he was "Don't tell me you're lowering your class for women Vincent? I never knew you had a taste for inferior women...she's also a janitor, if I may add."

"If all 'inferior women' was as beautiful and elegant as she, I would never wander anywhere else…and class would not matter either…at all." replied Vincent, with charm glazed in his eyes. The way he said it made Sakura feel magical…it made her feel good about herself. Vincent smirked as he watched her face reddened little by little as he enchanted her with his words. He turned to Sasuke "Whoever gets her hand must be a lucky man. I can see in her eyes that she is certainly someone who would bring light to the darkest nights."

"You don't know anything about her."

"But I AM starting to Mr. Uchiha." Mused Vincent, tearing his eyes off Sasuke as he offered his hand to Sakura, giving a warm smile "Enchant me dear lady, and join me to dance…" Sakura blushed once again, and accepted his hand and the two moved on to the dance floor leaving Sasuke be.

Sasuke couldn't believe it; she went off with that bastard just like that? He never knew that Vincent has such talents in charming women that he had just met, what made it worse was that the woman was – Sakura. Wait, why did he even care? He was over her for 8 years…why would he start care now? Why now? Who cares if she danced with another man? It was none of his business…

He tried to believe it wasn't.

He stood there, defeated.

"I didn't quite catch your name, do you mind telling me what it is?" Vincent asked her in his elegant silky voice as they waltz among the crowd in slow paces "It would be quite depressing if I got through this without knowing the name of the most beautiful lady tonight – pardon me to birthday celebrant Ms. Uchiha for she is very pretty too but…you very much what I mean in my heart."

"S-Sir, you compliment me too much." Stuttered Sakura, she was blushing madly. Her heart beated in fast paces and her hands were turning sweaty, no one but Sasuke had got her in this kind of feelings…yet this man…this man…managed to without much effort. "I am merely the secretary of Mr. Uchiha, reserve your wonderful words to someone who is really worth it for I…I…"

"But what if that's you…?"

Sakura was speechless, she couldn't believe it. She was dancing to his tune, but there was something in him that made her listen to his words that carry her to bliss…and she didn't mind, she didn't hesitate for he just was…magical.

Vincent chuckled. "I thought so. Hmm….about your name, mind sharing…?"

"S-Sakura Haruno."

"Funny, it matches your hair." He said as he released the hand he had on her waist and brushed a curly pink lock away from her face "You are very beautiful, it's quite saddening that Sasuke treats you like some trash…if I were him, I'd treat you right." A sigh escaped his lips "Well, Mr. Uchiha isn't known to treat employees well, what can we do? We cannot see ourselves in other people…"

Across the dance floor, watched Ayame and Ino who for some reason used binoculars to spy on the pink haired woman, and the man she danced with. Disappointment masked their faces knowing the fact it wasn't Sasuke she was dancing with. "Damn this." Muttered Ayame as she zoomed in more to look at expression in Sakura's face "She's blushing. Fuck that, but I am impressed with Vincent Takahashi's skills…although no one can top Itachi's talents in womanizing, he can make a 86 year old woman fall for him in just a snap." She snorted as she took the binoculars away from her dark eyes to take a sip on her glass of martini that she held with her left hand.

"Ugh, why is Sasuke not doing anything? Pass the binoculars." Ino groaned as Ayame handed her the item and placed it in front of her eyes, focusing it to Sasuke "Look at the bastard! He's not doing anything! What the hell. Is he planning to stand there and watch them? Stupid as ever, stupid as ever…that man."

"Hah. Tell me about it, but like they say: Smart people are dumb in love." Ayame spat hysterically as she settled down the martini glass on the table "Like me for example…but I'm not as dumb as he is in this subject…"

"There must be something that we can do…"

"Ideas? Let me hear this…"

-0o0o0o0o0o-

After moments of dancing, they slowly ceased and ended it gracefully. Vincent took her out the dance floor and walked up to her, caressing her face with one hand "It's been a pleasure, Ms. Haruno." He said in a soft whisper, planting a kiss on her cheek before departing her. Sakura watched him walk away, her heart beating fast…man, the guy was just…wonderful. Maybe, if she never fell in love with Sasuke…if she just worked for him and met this guy along the way…he might be the one to possess her heart…not Sasuke, who broke her heart like it was nothing.

"Had fun?" the Uchiha's voice said with venom, Sakura looked over to him and saw the man leaning on the wall behind him, eyeing her with distaste as he crossed his arm across his chest. "I never thought you would be played by a man like him" an empty laugh came "Oh well, what am I talking about? You're just a bitch…and always was. A shame you're my secretary…"

It pierced her right into her, why does he have to be so…so…

Something.

"Heyooooo my homies!" Naruto's loud and cheerful voice echoed through the whole room as he took over the stage and spoke through the microphone. Realizing that the crowd stared at him in a weird manner, he became slightly embarrassed "Eheh, sorry for interrupting you guys! Oh well, let's get to the point why I am here. We've been dancing for like half an hour now, why don't we spice things up? It IS Ayame-chan's birthday, so how about we dedicate something to her? Any suggestions?"

"How about a song!" Ino shouted across the hall.

"Ahah, good idea…but no way I'm singing!" Naruto suddenly said defensively, regaining his composure he continued "So, let's pick someone from the crowd, shall we? Spotlight, can you do the picking?"

Sakura smiled, Naruto is known to bring life to parties and even though this was a formal kind of gathering – Naruto always finds a way to direct the night in the way he wanted. Suddenly, light shone above her head, she looked up to see that the spotlight stopped above her. She froze, she was picked…to sing. She stood there motionless, watching the crowd look at her clapping their hands together to congratulate her because she was picked. An overwhelming feeling consumed her, and she didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. She wasn't somebody in this crowd of people, in this crowd; she was just a secretary in this place. She had no name.

"Aha, Saku-chan has been picked by the spotlight!" Naruto grinned sheepishly as his blue eyes lit up with excitement as she slowly made her way towards the stage. "Now Sakura Haruno here, is a good friend of our birthday celebrant. It is also a darn good timing that Sakura's gonna sing for her…its time to let the world know what Sakura's got…but of course, we want a duet right?"

Sakura's eyes widened "D-Duet?"

"Okay, let the spotlight pick her singing partner!"

_Please not him….not him…_

"Ah, it's Sasuke-kun! You have been picked by the spotlight my buddy! Now come up!"

Sasuke groaned, this night wasn't getting any better for him. Now the whole world will know that he can sing, this is bad – a singing business man is a relative of humiliation – PURE HUMILIATION. Suddenly, Ayame came right behind him and pushed him towards the stage "Move it, boy." She told him, he was way stronger than her but with all the stress he experienced tonight, he didn't feel like fighting with her, so in a way he let her lead him to the stage to meet his doom "Here you go Naruto, lead the night." She winked at blonde as she handed Sasuke to him and retreated back to her birthday throne.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and prompt him in front of the microphone beside Sakura "Hmm…kill the night you two…you two are phenomenal. Just do this for Ayame-chan okay? No hard feelings!" he patted Sasuke's shoulder and went off the stage.

_Ugh, fuck this night._ Sasuke thought

_Why him…? _Sakura thought.

The two wondered why this world always found a way to bring them together, make them meet each other in some bizarre method, or something very much clichéd. Now they stood here in his stage, holding awkward emotions in their chests because for the first time, they will sing together…in public. But both of them never planned, or foresaw the day that they would meet and sing again.

But here they are.

The party's band began to play, and it was a song that Sakura never liked and neither Sasuke, it was about something that they never believed in. Something they never wanted to believe in, and they would keep it like that…and always will. They will never ever believe in…

Fate.

As his singing part went near, even though he was very much reluctant he placed his lips closer to the microphone and began to sing:

_You change the sound of my name…  
A moment of truth that I saw in your face  
It hurts inside, a moment this vile  
That you brought alive…  
_  
"All the roads lead back to you…" Sasuke spoke the last sentence while looking at Sakura, knowing that in those last few lyrics held truth to his situation. Now it was Sakura's turn, and even though she felt slightly uncomfortable singing with him, she had no other choice.

_Give me something to return to  
In your heart.  
I fear nothing but to leave here,  
Without you for life.  
We were left in this world for each other  
But I can't run from the fate,  
I've been fighting for so long…_

(Sasuke and Sakura)  
_You made me who I am  
Until the dawn of time I have..._

(Sasuke)  
_Walked alone  
You tie up a storm  
When all hope was lost…  
But time revolves,  
I have to let go_

(Sasuke and Sakura)  
_One never meant to be…_

(Sasuke)  
_Give me something to return to in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life…_

(Sasuke and Sakura)  
_We were left in this world for each other  
But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for…so long_

Give me something to return to in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life!

(Sasuke)  
_Give me something to return to…in your heart  
__I fear nothing but to leave here_

_Without you…for life  
We were left in this world for each other,  
But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long_

(Sasuke and Sakura)_  
We were left in this world for each other,  
I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long.  
_**  
-Bleak feat. Ana Johnson, Fate**

The song ended with them staring passionately to each other; unaware that they're bodies are inches away from each other. They were drawn to song, and both have never sung with such intensity for a long time. They stood there and gazed in each other's eyes while the crowd clapped to the excellence of their performance but at that moment, it was just them.

Just them.

Sakura then realized what she was in and broke the eye contact both of them shared "I – excuse me." she said quickly as she placed the microphone on the stand and walked passed Sasuke proceeding down from the stage. She walked swiftly passed the tables, the applauding crowd and the people who greeted her that she had done well at the stage while rubbing her temples – she had a feeling going inside of her that she wanted to get out of her chest, this day is what she feared – singing with him again. This couldn't happen…it could never. She reached a dim deserted hallway, where she collapsed against the wall. She felt like breaking down. She wanted to scream. She never wished for this, but here it was. Is this all because of that thing called fate? If so, why does it have to be like this…she thought she moved on, but the pain of seeing him again, the way he just made her fall in love and break her heart, and the pain of him leaving her because of a lie, the pain that he never trusted, and the pain that she loved him…

It all came back, just like that.

All because of one song.

All these agonies were replaced by a pair of lips crushed against hers, forcefully trying to make her kiss back. She felt her back pushed to further to the cold wall with her wrists held by strong masculine hands and his well-built body collided with hers. She froze there, with tears on her eyes as the unknown man kissed her lips with all of his will…

"Why are you crying…?" Sasuke's voice asked as he slightly parted his lips from hers.

Her heart skipped a beat, this man…this man who was kissing her was Sasuke. With the knowledge of his identity, she used all of her strength to break out of his grasp and gave him a strong smack across his handsome features. "How dare you!" she screamed at him, her anger at him was uncontrollable at the moment, her emotions were controlling everything she did "You treat me like trash, you made me a fucking Janitor, you left me….and….and…" words didn't comprehend and replaced with flooding tears down her cheeks.

"STOP CRYING, DAMN IT!" Sasuke shouted back as he punched his fist on the dry wall, gently hitting his head against it "Stop…crying….Sakura." he panted as he clenched his fists in frustration, he looked over to her and began to speak as if he was pleading "**Don't make this worse for me…**"

Sakura leaned away from the wall, giving an empty laugh as she looked at him "Worse? You know who been through worse? Me. I didn't graduate in the Academy unlike everyone did, instead of a doctor I finished an office course, and instead of helping people in the hospital….I became a fucking bar singer. While you went to University, and graduated earlier like the prodigy that you are, continuing on your relationship with that bitch…oh I heard that she dyed her hair hot pink, is she trying to look like me now?" she laughed darkly "Is that how desperate she have become to be your woman, well she won and she got it. You already _kissed_ right? While you are on with your happy life, I got kicked out of my condo and am living the rest of my life in Kiba's house…"

"…Karin? She's not my girlfriend…she's…."

"A fiancée? Oh that's right I know all about it, everything about your life is one the news – if that is you are aware of that fact –"

"I love you."

The Haruno silenced, shocked from what his lips had just said…did he just say he loves her? For some reason, it calmed her down…those words…she had not heard them in a while. But quickly her anger returned and she laughed "You love me? Bullshit. You left me for 8 damn years and what you tell me now is…I love you? For Christ sakes Sasuke, you leave a person and treat them like garbage when you met them again and all you can say now is…I love you?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry…for everything."

Even though it felt good to hear his apology, Sakura who wiped a tear on her cheek looked down on the floor and said "Sasuke…" she started "Even though hearing you actually apologizing is like the most wonderful thing ever…unfortunately a simple 'sorry' cannot heal the wound you made that pained me for 8 years…"

"Oh really, why are you wearing that necklace I gave you then?"

"…To me, it's just a necklace. Every meaning it used to hold are burned to ashes. Ashes, Sasuke. Ashes. It's gone now." with that, she left him there as he rested on the wall looking away from her angry face until she left him there in the dim light.

"…Damn it."

-0o0o0o0o0o-

Sakura walked along the sidewalk, her high heeled shoes clicked against the gravel as she paced swiftly thinking that if she walked fast enough she would catch the bus to Kiba's house. She took off the idea of calling Kiba because she knew that if she told him what happened he would certainly fight Sasuke with all his might – she didn't want to be a burden to Kiba, she didn't want him to get hurt and everything that Kiba had done for her were things that even 'thank you' can't describe. Faster and faster she walked, her shoes began to pain her feet greatly – she wasn't used to walking in gravel in this type of shoes, so she stopped halfway and took off the pair of Louis Vuittons that Ino bought her just for this night. It would be sad to destroy such a good pair of branded shoes, taking it off and walking by foot it the least that she could ever do. In the dark urban streets of New York, she just felt like running…running away from the building where Ayame's party was held…running away from what happened in there…running away from everything…

"A girl like you shouldn't walk alone in a time like this, with a dress like that and a night like this in downtown…" Vincent commented as he appeared beside her, he seemed to just have ran just to catch up to her "Where are you going Ms. Haruno? That's very much of a party pooper of you to leave so early, I was hoping that we could talk again…"

"Aren't we talking…right now?"

"Ah, touché." He chuckled as he dug his hands in his pockets, looking at the road ahead of him "Well, since we are 'talking', so as you say…where are you off to?" he asked as he glanced to the person beside him. It was a quiet night, but the concept of traffic still ran in the roads because of people heading to their households using various transportations to reach their destination. However, the people in the streets started to change – from normal civilians holding their coffee and random bypassers, slowly changed into the people of the night, like the party people and mysterious beings that lurk in the downtown night.

"What are you doing here, sir Vincent?"

"Ms. Haruno, the question is what are YOU doing here? You sure are aware that I asked first." he teased as he began walking closely beside her. But then he fell silent as he sensed the sad air that surrounded the pink headed girl, but the awkward silence annoyed him - he couldn't stand the fact that she was sad, and would do anything in his power to make her happy.

"...I'm going home, sir Vincent." she replied after a moment "I just want to run away right now, run away from the world and from my problems..."

"Is Uchiha 70 percent of it?"

_All of it, actually_. she thought sadly, she couldn't believe she's talking about her problem to a man of high class, the type who would usually ignore her presence but yet this man even RAN after her to have a chat with her and he just met her tonight but his aura just made her feel comfortable.

Silence.

He began to nod "If you don't want to share, that's alright. But I'm always here to listen..." he shrugged, then suddenly his brow rose as he realized something "Wait, how are you getting home? Are you walking?"

Sakura gave a small smile "N-No, I'm taking the bus...I'll be fine don't worry. I take the subway to work but I felt like riding the bus instead tonight...if I walk any faster I'd be able to catch the last schedule for the night..."

"Ms. Haruno." Vincent said as he ceased her from walking by gently grabbing her arm "Would you allow me to take you home instead? Like I said, wearing a dress like that in a night like this isn't safe."

"Sir Vincent, I don't think I-I..."

"Please? All I'm caring about is your safety tonight. I don't want the lady that I just met to be...you know..." he jerked his head indicating that she knew what he meant "I apologize if I'm acting like this and I'm somewhat a total stranger to you..."

Sakura sighed; she realized that if she insisted to take the bus his pleading will persist. But instead of being annoyed, she actually...smiled. "I know, I understand Sir Vincent. I'll accept your offer."

"Just call me Vincent, Ms. Haruno."

"Aha, then do the same for me, call me Sakura."

With that, the two made their way to Vincent's car and soon departed to their destination.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

"How dare you lie to me Sasuke-kun? You promised!" a woman's voice whined in high pitched squeals loudly through the said man's phone. Sasuke sighed, why did she have to call in a time like this? Where everything tonight was a disaster?

"I did not promise anything Karin." he replied plainly.

"YOU SANG WITH HER!" she screamed from the other line "I always thought you would keep your promise! I knew she was your secretary and cannot get rid of her due to the complications Itachi had along with it. But I let that go, and decided not to tell Itachi because I thought you would keep your promise because you treated her like garbage...and she just wanted a work that's something better than the bar singer that she is, right? But no, you sang with her! Why can't you resist that bitch?"

"I did not do such thing, and how do you know all this?" asked Sasuke as he leaned away from his swivel chair, anxiety and frustration filled him...what had he done? He brought her to more danger. Why can't he just hate her forever? Why does he have to love her?

"Oho, I have people Sasuke-love. There's no point lying, that's why I know all of this shit! I thought we had a deal! You promised me you'd stay away from her!"

"A deal and a promise are two different things, Karin."

"I do not care, to me that's a promise! And that really disappointed me, and what else do I know? You followed her when she walked out from you on the stage...but sadly my people didn't get that far..."

"You want to know what I did? I scolded her for humiliating me by walking out. For me, that ruined my image. Singing as the businessman that I am is embarrassing enough." he told her in his cool monotone, he was good in making lies seems truth. His expressionless responses were good weapons in deceiving certain beings - like Karin.

"...do make sure you tell truth to me, or you will know what become of her fate..."

"...She said something about us kissing." Sasuke said out of nowhere, it came to his mind what Sakura brought up earlier. Did he ever even kiss Karin?

"Kissing...? How did it come to that?"

"She was angry for some reason when I scolded her, and she said something about us kissing."

"Oh that. Have you forgotten already Sasuke? That wonderful moment you and I both shared by the streets 8 years ago? Our first kiss together..."

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose, he remembered now...that dreadful moment that made him rinse his mouth countless times in the bathroom "You forced me. That wasn't an intentional move, you did it yourself…out of your helpless desperation." Why couldn't she just give up? This question haunted Sasuke for years – it sure is hard to be someone called Sasuke Uchiha if you have a rich, spoiled, obsessed woman who likes to play you around her finger.

"Ah, whatever you say…but you couldn't deny that moment was very much….magical." a dreamy tone coloured her high pitched voice "Anyways…you know your boundaries Sasuke. If I hear that you have done something out of our deal…she'll pay the price." And with that she hung up.

_Damn it._ The Uchiha thought, if he just found out sooner…it wouldn't be like this.

"**What is SHE doing here?" Sasuke muttered as he and Itachi arrived at their estate in Cambridge, Massachussets. His eyes rolled as he saw a woman of hot pink hair that had a familiar hairstyle, who sat on the armchair right across the hall. He hissed "Of all people…"**

"**Do you have a problem with Karin, Sasuke?"**

"**I don't know, what do you think?" retorted the younger Uchiha to his older brother, as he dropped his bags on the floor and the maids scurried to pick it up to bring it to his room. He looked to his older brother behind him, who simply dug his hands in his pockets.**

"**I'm the one asking you, therefore answer me simply. But with what you say, I can think of obscure complexities, a sarcastic reply, or a poor rhetorical question."**

"**Figure it out…you're smart enough to think of 3 possibilities." He shrugged coolly, as he left Itachi by the door and walked on. The predator was quickly aware of her prey as his footsteps echoed away and she immediately ran towards him – tackling him, making them both fall on the floor.**

"**SASUKE-KUN!"**

**Distaste and disgust was visible in the Uchiha's face as he saw Karin's face right in front of him – above him. "Get off me." He demanded as he looked away and crossed his arms, as Karin detached from him like an empty jetpack of a rocket "What are you doing here?" **

"**Being with you, silly." She said a high pitched tone, as she slyly stroked his toned and handsome face "Anyways, I'll marry you soon so you better get used to me!"**

"**I don't recall anything about marriage, or being in a relationship with the likes of you."**

**Karin stifled a gasp "My, my Sasuke-kun! That hurts!" she clutched her chest dramatically "You know you want me. You broke up with Haruno, it's CLEAR enough now to know who is the better girl for you..."**

"**That would be…" Sasuke began to say as he stood up and regained his posture "Not you." He brushed her off as he casually walked away from her, inserting his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way up the wooden staircase "I want dinner. Prepare me dinner."**

"**Yes! Yes, Uchiha-san!" the maids behind Karin answered quickly as they made haste to the kitchen in panic, grabbing the hem of their aprons that was tied neatly around their blue uniform. Their brains rattling like maracas as they tried to figure out what to serve their young master. **

** -0o0o0o0o0o-**

"**Dinner is served, Uchiha-san." A maid spoke through his fine mahogany door, everything about this house was so – Mediterranean. Pale brown walls, white tasseled curtains accented with different prints at the top and the hems of the curtain, his sheets were brown and white with a solid brown frame etched with loops and interlocking lines by a darker shade of brown. He lay naked on his back against the soft bed, his index finger scrolling aimlessly along his tablet computer reading various articles about current events. But even though how many times he kept himself occupied – Sakura's face filled his mind. It's been only two days since their break up, two days since he found out about what she did, two days since she pleaded for him to stay, and two days since that day and his mind was filled of thoughts of her.**

**He really thought she was someone that would bring the sunlight to his gloomy day, even though how clichéd and cheesy that would've sounded – that was what he felt inside, feelings that he would never say out loud. He just wasn't that kind of person. Emotions, he never been so bothered by emotions till now, the only emotion he knew was anger and hatred – but love? Love was different, an emotion with no actual definition – he hated it. He hated everything about it. It almost destroyed him, this thing called love.**

"**I'll be right down." He finally replied after a train of thoughts passed.**

**He tossed the tablet at the side, making it sink down against the soft mattress as he stood up accompanied with an involuntary groan escaping his lips. He ruffled his raven hair as he reached out to grab his navy blue long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head as he headed out of his room. As he walked along the halls, he overheard Karin's shrilly voice two doors ahead of his. "Noisy bitch." He muttered, the house was guaranteed as sound proof but Sasuke started doubt the claims of the engineer of who made the house.**

"**I tell you Ami, my plan is genius!"**

**The word "plan" caught Sasuke's ear. Suspicious, he stopped in his tracks and quietly moved to the wall next to Karin's room and listened carefully to her conversation with Ami. What was she up to now?**

"**He really thought she cheated on him! I didn't know it would be this easy, now that he's going to college and she's gone from his life. It's easier to get him, my prince – Sasuke-kun. That Haruno will never get him now, poor poor Haruno. She didn't even know what she did wrong, she just went home to see her boyfriend packing and leaving and dumping her…." She laughed, Sasuke clenched his fists. So this…this was all her plan? He broke up with Sakura for nothing? Angered he opened the door of Karin's room with a force like he was about to tear the thing apart and stormed furiously towards her. He grabbed her phone from her hands and broke it in half so effortlessly like it was pencil and threw it at the side, his onyx eyes burning and his aura was as dark as it can be.**

"**Hey! That was my phone!"**

**He grabbed her wrists, and pushed her against the wall "You bitch!" he punched the wall beside her, little pieces of the wall fell down the ground. The force of the punch was indeed a scary impact, and it made Karin flinch and swallowed in nervousness "So this was all your plan, huh? You think this is funny? Well, I'm not happy. You. Ruined. Everything. You made me hurt the girl I love who hasn't got a clue what she did wrong. Fuck you. Why can't you get over me? Get a life, Karin. Get away from my life!"**

**But the fear in her face subsided almost quickly as her face formed an intimidating and mischievous smile "So what are you going to do, run back to New York and get her back? I'm not going to let you go that easily, Sasuke…" she stroked his cheek lovingly and he quickly shoved it away in disgust "Let's have some fun here…I'm going to give you two choices. If you go out that door and leave for new York, I'm going to make her life so miserable that she'll fail the academy and be a poor poor little pink whore. The other option is that if you stay and study, run the company and be my fiancée – she'll be safe and sound…"**

**He glared at her, then at the door knob. He took out his right hand to reach it but stopped halfway, he remembered the choices he had. If he came back and settled things with her, she'll be miserable and suffering and she'll blame him for what has happened. If he stayed, she'll pass the exams and be a successful doctor…and maybe, forget about him. He inhaled, and then exhaled. He retreated his hand and tucked it in his pocket "Fine, I'll stay. But make sure she's safe or else…"**

"**Yayyyy. Sasuke's staying!" Karin said, overjoyed as she grabbed him into a hug that even though unpleasant and disgusting, he let it go. Thinking that it was the least that he could do, for the sake of Sakura, and as minutes passed he taught himself that must hate her with an utmost passion. Hatred, it was his specialty. This time, his hatred will be put to good use.**

It's been a while since that day, and Sasuke realized how different he acted when he finally saw her after how many years. Sure, he gave her his hatred – but slowly, it became something more like seduction. A passionate, masochistic seduction – a tease, a wanting and hating at the same time, it was a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, umm...Mr. Adams is at the conference room." an employee chimed in by his door. He looked up, he had a meeting today. How come he did not remember? Had he relied his whole schedule to Sakura? But that's not right. He sent her down to with Kankuro for about a week now...or could it be that his thoughts have been clouding him? Maybe that moment that happened in Ayame's birthday? He leaned away from his chair as he took a sip of his cup of coffee as he went to his thinking and came back to reality. He glanced at the employee with that superior glare from his onyx eyes.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

He stood up and looked out the window, it was a bright and sunny day - he hated it. He hated the sun, the shine, and its happy aura. His life was one gloomy day. It always has been, and he doesn't think that he'll ever get that sunlight in his life again. Oh well, its now time for work and his secretary - wait, he didn't have a secretary, but an extra janitor. Speaking of which, where was she? He never got any notification or anything about her going in the office today - this was indeed interesting. Placing his hands in his pockets he strolled out his office, glancing at the empty desk that once belonged to a certain rosette and proceeded to the elevator.

As soon as he stepped in the metal transport, his long pale fingers travelled towards the elevator's buttons. Instead of going up to the conference room, his hand lowered and pressed the ground button. Surprised with himself, but shrugged it off quickly. Who cares? He had 15 minutes till he meets Mr. Adams, and if he goes beyond his promised time - still won't matter. After all, Mr. Adams wanted a deal with him, so he will wait if he must.

"Ground floor." the robotic female voice announced as the elevator doors opened on him. He stepped out and all the employees who passed by him bowed respectfully before rushing towards where they were headed, working twice as harder now that he's around. Mumbles of "Good morning, Uchiha-san." and "Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." filled his ear, and he coolly walked through all their fear as they greeted him. Power, he loved it, it was something that he liked in being the heir of this company. Power. It filled him greatly.

"Mr. Takahashi is here..." a faint whisper caught his ear as he turned and saw the latter - with Sakura. His eyes lingered at the pair, he watched Vincent offer her that second cup of Starbucks that sat on his right hand. He watched the Haruno reject his offer, as he insisted. Finally, she gave up and took it along with a smile of pure happiness and Vincent smiled back as well - that 'nice guy' kind of smile which Sasuke scoffed mentally.

He walked closer to the two of them, his fists clenched inside his pockets as he eyed with the a deadly glare "We have no time to have such kind of scene at the entrance of my building" he said coldly as Sakura and Vincent ceased to look at him who remained in his cold demeanour "Haruno, you have work to do, and Takahashi, don't you have any other important business to do than chasing skirts at nine in the morning? No winder your business is falling apart..."

"Hey! He was just accompanying me...plus, I'm here. I didn't skip work." Sakura reasoned furiously in their defense "Besides, it's not like I'm your secretary anyways..."

"That's not the point there, Haruno. You _work for me_."

Sakura was taken aback, and then she looked down - then at Vincent. "I am sorry Vincent, but he is right. I must go. Thank you for everything." she bowed, then gave Sasuke a deadly glare before walking briskly to the elevator.

An awkward silence filled the spaces between the two men as they stared at each other for quite some time, with a word not spoken. "Hn." Sasuke began to say "So it's 'Vincent' now, huh? That's a quick upgrade."

"You think so?" Vincent mused, with a tone of a teenage boy in love.

"Hn."

"I'm just getting started Uchiha." he quickly said, with a venomous tone as he clenched his fists furiously "I'm going to stop you from hurting her and..."

"Hurting her?" Sasuke sneered "And what kind of hurt would that be?"

"Oh I know what you did. It's been 8 years since that right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Social Status speaks, my friend." Vincent said confidently as he shook his head to Sasuke's bluff "I have people I can reach to, and that would be of course - Ms. Karin."

"You actually take her words? How shallow."

"Never mind that, I know she speaks truth. I am very determined to take her away from here, and from you. I'll take care of her and not trash her around like you do."

"It's just like what they say..." Sasuke smirked "A man's trash is another man's treasure. With that, I must admire how you clean up after me. You save me a lot of trouble."

"You and your arrogance." Vincent shook his head as he turned his heels away from him "Watch me, Uchiha. I'll take her away from you." was his last words before he headed out of the building leaving the Uchiha staring at the revolving door.

As he himself turned away from the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kankuro's number and placed the phone on his ear, a smirk forming in his lips. "No one wins against me, Takahashi. Try all you might, but I'm afraid success is not possible in my territory." after those words, Kankuro finally picked up the phone and the Uchiha followed "Ah, Kankuro. Bring Sakura to my office." after giving that short message, his phone beeped – a message from Naruto was received. His eyes slightly widened as he read along the message Naruto told him:

_Teme, _

_I was just walking around JFK International Airport for no apparent _

_reason or anythin', but you'll never BELEIVE who I bumped into…_

_Remember when Karin went for a short vacation after you came back from Vang-couvar?_

_Well guess what, the bitch is back!_

* * *

**Author:** Just when Sasuke thought he could win, Karin comes back! OMG. ALSO, I MEANT TO SPELL BELIEVE THAT WAY, TO PORTRAY NARUTO'S STUPIDITY~ LOL. We're 8 Chapters in and they're nowhere near a happy ever after! The next update will be within two weeks or so, with "The Bodyguard", give me some time for that. I think for now it'll be on hiatus till I'll update it out of nowhere so still – KEEP WATCH. Hahahah. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot, it will let me know that you guys still held on to this no matter what! It will give me more inspiration to write and maybe the update will be quicker!

COOKIES?

**Sincerely Vuitton**

**Somber-Lupi**

**RonaicaUchiha**

**KabooseChan**

**IDKmyBFFjill123**

**Hollistergurl176**

**KunoichiRumbles**

**Whatthefuck18**

**SakuRabx-chan**

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha**

**mUmaRhz**

**Kamis1Angel**

**ChibiVampireQueen**

**Satorie Writer**

**CluelessCutie3x3**

**Finish line **

**Wiinddance**

**Emired**

**Lil'sayuri-chan**

**SkyBlueCharm17**

**xGossupGirl**

**POP-BubbleGum-POP**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**jayjawnz**

**kimbi07**

**BloodyWeapons40Bubble**

**Bubbles745**

**animexfreakXD**

**kaysshi**

**Nerdyangel**

**Mistyjet**

**FuryanWarrior**

**XxVanillaninjaxX**

**CherryFlower05**

**Pistachio53**

**MinjiRoxx**

**Harunosakua**

**DreamerxReality**

**Freak-out-NaruHina-SasuSaku**

**Xox-popper**

**Rockingurworld234**

**Princess-dq**

**w. i. t. c. h fan in ut**

**flare-hugs**

**ChibiTennie-chan**

**MePinkGirl**

**Kaelin The Black Swan**

**xxxFlamingWingsxx**

**sasusaku11**

**awesomemazing**

**xSNekoChan**

**phoenixfire211**

**HaruLoveSasuke**

**MissLadyEmiko**

**TheSweetRevenge**

**aHigherBounce**

**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL**

NOTE: I know I MAY have some grammatical errors (I honestly don't know where) I re-read everything, but quickly since I wanted this posted ASAP. So if there is any typos, I deeply apologize.


	9. Nostalgia and Karma

**Author**: Hello my lovelies. Did you wait long? I'm sorry I broke my promise again :( I TOTALLY forgot I had exams - and in math too! So I had to invest most of my time studying for it. Right now, or the day that I made this document...it's still pretty much exam week BUT I only have one exam left. That is Science, but then I'm smart since I decided just to make a presentation about one of our Science lessons this year so I don't really have to study. I am overly inspired today! I watched Aladdin not too long ago so I pumped in getting this thing done. Are you ready? Let's get this story on!

As for _The Bodyguard_, it will still be on hiatus just for a while...till I find the document...which is somewhere in my Dad's laptop...under a weird name that he won't suspect. Bwahah.

Also, for my old readers since way back I'm planning to bring back _"Points of Authority"_ which is re-written and the plot is better now. It's a Death Note fanfic...anyone likes Death Note here...? Anyone? The plot is basically after the series...when Near officially became L. Then the appearance of "Kira 5" and coincidentally the 4th heir of L appears out of nowhere in Near's case who resembles Mello so much.

Also, anyone here reads Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Darker Than Black? I'm planning to do a crossover around fall. If anyone likes, I'll share the summary and tell me what you think. EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DARKER THAN BLACK IS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT KUROSHITSUJI IS OR VICE VERSA, THAT IS FINE AS WELL (:

These two ^^ are Soul-Jazz's Fall 2011 projects (:

Anyways...on with the story!

**Flashback and recaps will be in bold, not bold and italics since the server acts retarded when I combine those two together**.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; also, I don't own any of the songs, counts for Chapter One and the rest of the story!

* * *

**RECAP (Remember this?):**

_**"Never mind that, I know she speaks truth. I am very determined to take her away from here, and from you. I'll take care of her and not trash her around like you do."**_

_**"It's just like what they say..." Sasuke smirked "A man's trash is another man's treasure. With that, I must admire how you clean up after me. You save me a lot of trouble."**_

_**"You and your arrogance." Vincent shook his head as he turned his heels away from him "Watch me, Uchiha. I'll take her away from you." was his last words before he headed out of the building leaving the Uchiha staring at the revolving door.**_

_**As he himself turned away from the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kankuro's number and placed the phone on his ear, a smirk forming in his lips. "No one wins against me, Takahashi. Try all you might, but I'm afraid success is not possible in my territory." after those words, Kankuro finally picked up the phone and the Uchiha followed "Ah, Kankuro. Bring Sakura to my office." after giving that short message, his phone beeped – a message from Naruto was received. His eyes slightly widened as he read along the message Naruto told him:**_

_**Teme,**_

_**I was just walking around JFK International Airport for no apparent**_

_**reason or anythin', but you'll never BELEIVE who I bumped into…**_

_**Remember when Karin went for a short vacation after you came back from Vang-couvar?**_

_**Well guess what, the bitch is back!**_

* * *

You know we've been down that road...

What seems a thousand times before,

My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons...

That roll out underneath my heels,

And you don't know how bad it feels,

To leave the only one that I have ever believed in...

**-David Cook, Light On**

* * *

Sasuke's proud smirk turned into a distasteful frown as he felt the urge of throwing his phone right across the building was accumulating. "Always the right timing, aren't you Karin..." he closed his eyes, and he quickly calmed. Regaining his composure, he had two people to look out for now. That bastard Takahashi, and her. This time, he's willing to fight to get Sakura back - he doesn't care about the blackmail anymore. That was before, but now he was a successful and wealthy business man and he has the power to put her back in school and become the doctor that she wanted to be.

"I'm coming for you... Sakura." he opened his eyes as he pocketed his phone and proceeded towards the elevator, knowing that Kankuro must've brought her in by now. He watched the numbers tick by, waiting for it to reach his office floor. She was waiting - waiting for him.

"_Top floor, Uchiha Sasuke."_ the elevator said after it halted to a stop. His floor was the only one with his name having been mentioned by the elevator. It was built that way - his parents wanted it that way. It was his ever since.

The elevator doors opened and the long dim-lit hallway welcomed him, across the distance was his office. For it being plagued with glass, he could see that shade of pink that he always knew anywhere - sitting down quietly with her back at him. As he walked, he dug his hands in his pockets with his face straightening up to his usual poker face as he reached out his hand on the door's handle and pushed it open. "Hn." he let out as he walked quietly to his seat. After what happened at Ayame's, he felt to have nothing else to say - no, he was lost for words. Everything that happened there was all too sudden and he... He just had no idea what to say to her, "You're going to be my secretary again." he began to say, "Simply because it's unusual for a businessman to not have one..." he continued, fixiating himself to the papers laying on his table.

_Also I can keep an eye on you, and make sure that bastard Vincent or Karin won't be laying a finger on you. _he thought as he took his pen from side and began signing the documents and other proposals.

He paused after a moment and looked to Sakura, who stared at him with anxiety building in her eyes, "What are you doing? Go to your table! Work." he commanded her, as if shooing her away from his table.

"This is all you have to say? After what happened? This is all you have to say?!" Sakura exhaled as she stood up, leaning towards him furiously with her fists clenched tight, "You never changed, didn't you? You're still as dense as ever!"

Truth be told, she didn't know what she was doing, it was her anger controlling her and her emotions - her hatred - all these emotions that she have kept inside for the past eight years

"Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you!"

The accused Uchiha simply looked at her - his face still held no emotion. As she was leaning down towards him, he placed his long and thin index finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards, "Oh really?" he taunted in a murmur; mischief dancing in his dark eyes, "Then quit."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back - trying to figure out what he just said. Quit? Her? Just because of him, she'll quit? Hell no, that's worse than running away! Why did she come work for him in the first place? To exact her revenge. Right. To avenge herself - to show him that she doesn't need him. She can't give up now, she's already working here for six months. She can't give up - she can never ever give up.

"No." she affirmed, "You are underestimating me! You think I'll quit just because I have personal problems with you? You asshole! I'm going to stay, work here and torture you for everything you've done!" Making her way towards the door, she went out with spirit full of pride and a heart drowned in vengeance. From now one, she'll be his secretary again - hoping for the fact that he'll die just seeing her face everyday.

Sasuke eyed her as her sudden determination to work gleamed. The reason why he was so bold to tell her to quit, was because of the fact that she never will. Even if it never really was a significant trait - Sakura was somewhat a prideful person and she won't quit till she loses fair and square. Till there is a chance to attack, she'll take it - again and again if she has to. He knew that doing this type of reverse psychology, she won't be one to give in.

"For as long as I can..." he muttered, cutting away his gaze, "I'll hold onto you, even if the world stops me. I'll feed on your anger, and make sure that anger creeps into your heart - securing my place, making sure your anger makes you mine forever. Keeping you away from that damn Takahashi and Karin, after all of this is over... I'll come for you."

Seconds after, the his cellphone started to ring. "Uchiha Sasuke." he greeted as he picked up, "So you can assure that... S_he_ can be home for tomorrow?"

* * *

**BEFORE WE CONTINUE . . .**

A user named asked me a question in one of her reviews.

She asked me why Sasuke was hating on Sakura when she didn't do anything wrong.

Well...

He was blackmailed by Karin to stay away right? He thought that the most effective way to restrain himself was to HATE her. It was him, strengthening his will power - to the point where his hatred made him a believe a reality that Sakura DID cheat on him. He dreams about the pictures - and how he left her.

He thought that by doing this method, he was protecting her from Karin and from Itachi - who was more of a dangerous enemy (but sometimes, his lust for Sakura overpowers him from time to time making him capable of seducing her unintentionally). But then after Vincent's appearance, he realized that he shouldn't restrain himself anymore. He was 25 - not 17 anymore. He had more power, more wealth, and more control. He had everything he needed to protect Sakura and ignore Karin's shallow threats. He sees Vincent as a huge threat because Vincent and him were almost equal in power, also he was capable of stealing Sakura. So he came up with a new method and that was to make Sakura incredibly furious with him to the point that he'll be all she thinks about - blocking Vincent's ability to have a place in her heart.

That's about it for now.

And yes, Mr. Adams is forgotten. Sasuke's all over Sakura now. Poor Mr. Adams, today isn't a good day for a business deal.

SASUKE KNOWS THAT SAKURA DIDN'T CHEAT, BUT HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF KARIN'S BLACKMAIL. BUT NOW HE IS REALIZING THINGS (:

(Just to get that cleared out)

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in downtown New York, cars passed by, business men walked with their phones and bluetooths - talking away their days. For most people, businesses were going well - especially for Ino Yamanaka. Ever since the moment she opened today, she was greeted with a good and steady flow of customers. Various people ordered things like bouquets, flower arrangements, flowers for the dead, and some bought just a flower - probably for a sweet date. Business was always steady on her part of the economy, but she never had so much customers in one day and she never had been more exhausted her whole life! The unfortunate fact was, she was all by herself today because Shikamaru was forced by Naruto to a ramen date because Sasuke was never available anymore and Hinata was busy with work.

Sasuke.

That guy. It made Ino shake her head problematically - he was a piece of work. Well, he always was, but the thing was that he gets worse over time and gives the girl this urge to punch him in the face. He always looks like he doesn't care - but he does. Like with Sakura for example, it was quite obvious that he's still in love with her - but then being the jerk that he was, he tends to piss her off more than showing his true affections.

Sakura on the other hand, was as dense as he was and blinded with the idea that she had to avenge herself because she acted like a clingy woman when Sasuke was about to leave her years ago! Her best friend, was a very prideful person. She always had this tendency to redeem herself, she can wait for years for that opportunity and she took it, just like she did when Ayame hired her.

When she came running to the blonde about how she doesn't want to work with Sasuke, even if Ino didn't talk her into it and they never had that conversation - she would have still accepted it. Being her bestfriend, Ino knew her mentality and she knew exactly what Sakura would do.

She stood up straight, fixing her posture after busying herself fixing the flowers displayed on her counter. Coincidentally, they were cherry blossoms and they reminded her of Sakura all the time. Just how the petals were pink and beautiful - soft, feels and seems like every time she sees and hugs her. Her bestfriend was a beautiful doll. She was rather jealous of her - and it disappointed her every time whenever Sakura makes a bad choice in fashion. It made her commit to something of a life-long term makeover to Sakura, dressing her up with the right colours and patterns that defined her beauty more and more.

She thought back to her teenage years dreamily till she was interrupted by the store's door alarm, which had the tendency to a quite an annoying device. Like a robot cut out to do her work, she made her way towards the counter and plainly spoke her usual lines, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how can I-" she stopped and gaped at her client, who looked at her weirdly - wondering why she carried such a look when he came in.

"Um, yes. I'd like an arrangement of flowers please. Arrange it to your desire, it's for your _bestfriend_ after all..." the man smirked as he emphasized the word _bestfriend_, while looking at the blonde who was still staring at him in disbelief.

She couldn't believe it.

It was Vincent Takahashi. The man from Ayame's birthday, the man who was enchanting Sakura, the man who stole their chances to make Sasuke and Sakura mingle in the party. It's not just that, she was shocked that he was here - in front of her. The Yamanaka Flower Shop was quite famous in the city and people like him come everyday, but then the fact that he came in, asking her to arrange flowers for Sakura just shocked her paralyzed. She never expected him to come in... Of all people...

Of all the flower shops in town..

"Miss Yamanaka, you can stop...your staring now." Vincent spoke after the dead silence, feeling a little awkward as he waved a hand in front of her - assuring her place in reality, "Should I come in a different time..?"

Ino snapped back to the situation, "Ah... No." she received, dismissing her dumbounded expression while rubbing her temples, "What is it you want...?" she asked as she started walking amongst the displays to slowly regain her lost composure."Ah... Right. I remember now, flowers. Flowers for Sakura. Yes. Well... Here, a combination of Anthuriums and some Orchids with some grass - and some...foam." she said in a fragmented manner as she handed him the arrangement.

It was a pretty unique design and she used foam cubes as a base for the flowers to sit on as they lay on top of it, with the anthuriums extending to the right while the orchids extended to the left - accented with small flowers and leaves with the grass shaped into some kind of bow that was placed in the middle along with a small cube of foam.

As said, it was a pretty unique design, but it wasn't the most beautiful nor it was Sakura's taste. She wouldn't love it, or hate it. Sakura preferred arrangements involving carnations, roses or cherry blossoms - three of her favourite flowers. But of course she's not giving it to this guy, even if Sasuke was a piece of work - she was still rooting for him.

"Thank you." Vincent said with a courteous bow as he took the plate from Ino, who was laughing like a maniac in her head - yet impressed with his politeness. Why was this guy so likeable? It was hard to not like him. "How much must I pay?"

"200 hundred dollars." Ino replied quickly, it really costed but 40 - but rich people can steal from their own kind too, "Shelf-life is about 3-5 days... So yeah..." she said as she placed her hand out, waiting for him to give his card.

"Alright." Vincent replied with a nod, taking his wallet from his pocket and pulled out his card and handed it to her, who quickly took it from his grasp and began pressing buttons on her cash register. After a few taps, she flipped the card and inserted the chip inside the processor, waiting for the order to transact.

Seconds later, the whole thing was done and Ino took out the card from the machine and gave it one more look before handing it to Vincent, "American Express..." she said in a way that it was between a joking manner, a rhetorical question, and a nonsensical conversation filler. Whatever it may be, Vincent just nodded once again and took his card from her along with the plate of flowers.

"We'll be seeing each other more often after this meeting, Ms. Yamanaka." Vincent murmured while heading towards the shops door, "I give you my word on that."

Those last sentences left Ino puzzled, what was he talking about? Was he planning to come here every day to buy flowers for Sakura? Ino must admit, that was quite a sweet way to steal a girl's heart. Vincent Takahashi was a real gentleman, or to be frank, the "Mr. Perfect Nice Guy" in those romance flicks that all the girls almost always fall for. Typical, but - who wouldn't want a guy like that?

Sakura wouldn't refuse.

Ino's eyes widened in realisation, the guy actually had a really good chance in stealing her! Even she makes him give Sakura flowers she didn't like, Sakura _would_ probably acknowledge it. He was real competition, and if Sasuke doesn't really give a damn about it then a few years from now... She'll be saying hello to a Sakura Takahashi.

That thought - even though imaginary - made her shudder.

"Yamanaka, if all you do is to stare into space like that - it makes me wonder how you make a lot of money selling flowers. Because that is clearly as unprofessional as a Mcdonalds worker chewing gum while taking your order."

"How dare you-Sasuke?" she said in surprise, it was really Sasuke. He was standing in front of her, wearing Dolce & Gabbana's black one-button suit from their Spring 2012 collection. It was quite an expensive suit, made from high quality fabric and stitching. His cardigan and his pants were of deep black, with his white dress shirt tucked underneath. He donned skinny black tie around his neck, with the rest hiding underneath the cardigan that hugged his chest just perfectly.

Ino always admired his tastes for fine suits - and to get such a design from D&G's collection for next year was quite an achievement. But that was not the case as of that moment, "What are you doing here? And how dare you compare me to a fast food employee! I am a Yamanaka - YAMA-NAKA." she growled, emphasizing her last name in fine syllables.

"Your point is?" her sassy customer shot back with an arched brow, "Having a last name like that, the daydreaming doesn't clearly fit in..."

"WHATEVER. Why are you here anyways? What's with the suit? How did you get Dolce & Gabbana's Spring Collection for NEXT year, THIS year? Huh, huh?" Ino said as she eyed the suit one more time. She couldn't resist touching the controversy of the suit - besides, Shikamaru would definitely look good in one of those, but of course she wouldn't be getting the same design.

"Status speaks." Sasuke told her plainly "Plus, Domenico and Stefano didn't mind me buying the suit from them even if it was for their 2012 collection. This was actually custom made, they made one just for me. They thought that with me wearing this, I'd be endorsing them. Which is what is happening right now. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about my suit. I am here to buy flowers."

"For... Sakura?"

"No, that brat Takahashi did that. Cliché if you ask me..." he shrugged insensitively, wandering his eyes around - pretending to not care. It was better if people like Ino didn't know his motives, knowing the blonde she'll spread his intentions like the latest celebrity gossip and it would ruin his strategy. "I saw him go out from here holding a plate of one of your little flower creations - which is presumably for her. But the flowers I'm buying aren't for that woman, but for my mother."

"Y-Your mother? But isn't she..."

"It's better if your knowledge of my family stops there." he immediately said, ceasing any further inquiries. It was public knowledge that she passed away, but the real truth was she was locked up in a mental hospital because of Itachi. He thought their mother was crazy, and suffering from her depression - to the point of hallucinating to the time that he was 13, living a false reality that her family was still complete and Fugaku was still alive then relapsing back to the present. "Flowers, now."

* * *

**A/N: **Look back to Chapter 5, for more info on Sasuke's mother

* * *

"Geez, you're so demanding for a customer." Ino muttered, but her irritated tone softened - knowing that he was buying flowers for his mother was actually sweet. It breaks the whole I'm-a-good-looking-jerk-fall-for-me aura, and made him look like a sweet boy who loves his parents. Ino walked to among her displays and pulled out a plate of a really beautiful flower arrangement.

Red carnations. It was originally for Sakura, ever since she started working for Sasuke - she hoped that he would take back her best friend someday, so every week she arranged flowers that had Sakura's favourites. It all died of course, since they were all left unclaimed. But she never gave up and kept arranging... Waiting for that day Sasuke would take it.

Sakura was like her sister and all she wanted was her to be happy. But looks like her flowers this week will be given to Sasuke's mother.

"Here." she said, walking back to her side of the counter and pushed the plate towards his side. "500 dollars."

Sasuke frowned, "500 dollars for a plate of Carnations?"

"Good things don't come cheap around here you know..." Ino retorted with a smirk at the Uchiha's expression, "Just because you're my friend doesn't mean you'll get a discount..."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes as he pulled out five 100 dollar bills from a fold in his wallet, "You won't mind me paying cash, right? You already took most of my time talking about my suit... This is the easiest method I can think right now when it comes to paying you." He pushed the cash towards her side, taking the plate and giving her a curt nod before leaving the store.

Ino watched his figure leave from her door, quietly sweeping the bills with her hands to the cash drawer and sorted it neatly before pushing it back in, "That guy... Really."

-0o0o0o0-

"Tell me again why I'm dressed?" Sakura asked, frowning as Sasuke parked his Lamborghini in front of the Uchiha Mansion. Not too soon, maids in uniforms scurried in a group towards the front door in a one-line formation and gave a respectful, synchronized bow. The pink haired girl busied herself at how disciplined and attentive these maids were, that forgot she even asked a question to the man beside her - who then ignored her question and stepped out of the car instead. The Uchiha mansion was located outside of the city - miles away towards the countryside onto a route that went around a lake then up towards an elevated terrain.

"Welcome, Uchiha-san." the maids greeted in choral harmony as he shut the Lamborghini's door while holding the plate of flowers he bought at Ino's, glancing at the maids with little acknowledgement. He walked around the vehicle and knocked on Sakura's window - startling her. Smirking slightly at the reaction he received, he placed his free hand in his pocket and made his way towards the door with Sakura's anxious footsteps following behind him.

He stopped, looking at one of the maids "How is she?" he inquired in a authoritative but slightly softer in tone.

"She is at the West Wing, sir. With...Madame Lois."

* * *

**A/N:** Refer to Chapter 7 for Aunt Lois (:

* * *

He scowled, "I thought they were gone." he hissed in a tone that sounded more like a threat, when it was nothing but an annoyed remark upon hearing his Aunt's name, "Why is she with her?"

"Only Orochimaru-sama left, sir. He had business to attend to, leaving Madame Lois upon our care as she extended her stay in the mansion." the maid informed himmwith a reporter-like way of talking.

"Did she do _anything_ with the house?"

"She had attempts, sir. She tried using the banquet hall for a tea party with a hundred guests, but she was stopped by the Housekeeper and Head House Maid... S-sir."

"A hundred guests..." he muttered under his breath, "Who does she think she is? The Queen? Trying to use my family's house as a tea party venue with her old lady friends who are clones of her in different bodies, carrying that same revolting attitude. Hn." he pushed the plate of flowers to the hands of the maid on his right. With his thumb and index finger, he skillfully singled out a red carnation from of the arrangement and walked on.

Sakura followed quietly behind him. If her career path shifted to being a maid - she made a mental note to herself to never work here, or even try. If it's already this complicated to work as his secretary, then it must be hell to be one of his maids. But of course, with a fat pay and attractive masters it should be worth the stay - for girls who aren't her.

In all honesty, she didn't know what they were doing here. Sasuke just called her around noon and demanded her to dress up for unknown reasons and then suddenly - here they are walking, with him and his carnation for the mysterious "her". While she followed closely behind him, she tended her black cocktail dress Ino gave her a year ago (insisting that every girl should have a "Little Black Dress") and as she did so, she allowed her eyes to marvel at the sight of the inner features of the mansion. It was everything she expected the house to be: chandelier lights, exquisite wooden staircases, polished floors - it was, beautiful.

It had wealth written all over it.

Making their way to the West Wing, Sasuke paced towards the staircase to the left and started climbing his way up. It was a silent journey, for Sakura heard no words escape his lips nor his breathing was enough to be heard either. Their audible steps did all the talking as it made a _thud _in each step. Reaching the top, they were introduced to a wide and window-lit hallway with a wide room that had doors opened wide at their right.

He walked further into the hallway and sharply turned right towards the wide room. It was big and spacious, it seemed to serve as another living room. A large brown and white toned carpet lay underneath all the furniture, covering most of the wood that made the floor. A large mirror with a brown frame was placed neatly on the left with a table full of ornaments in front of it - all polished well, and fragile as can be. Another family portrait of the Uchihas was present on the right side of the wall, instead of Sasuke's family, the portrait had him, Itachi and Ayame.

The three cousins were standing in front of a murky gold background that resembled more of bronze than gold. The Uchiha brothers both wore full black suits in contrast to Ayame's plain grey chiffon-sleeved dress that had a thin black belt hugging her middle. They all looked so...aristocratic. The photo contrasted to everything that the three were, as they were smiling widely - which Sakura found to be awkward.

Moving on, Sakura's eyes fell front and two brown antique Mediterranean couches were before her. They were set up in the middle-north of the room, facing each other with a long oval wooden coffee table with a vase of faux flowers gathered inside. Beside it were two books, one of them were notably a work of Jane Austen and the other was of Thomas Hardy along with a cup of tea and biscuits beside it.

Telling herself to look past the pretty decorations, she was greeted by a balcony that was a few feet from the couches. There, she spotted two women standing there - one with their back toward them, and the other was leaning to her side. The woman on the left was wearing a long-sleeved, pale sky blue dress - it was simple but there was something so elegant about it, even though what Sakura saw was nothing but the backside of the dress. The woman had long, silky bluish black hair that became more vibrant as she sunlight shone above them. She stood still, presumably staring into the horizon before her. Her stature spoke class, and maybe that's whya everything about her seemed so enticing.

The other woman fashioned a long white dress with a Victorian-inspired ruffled neckpiece that was tucked under a sailor blue cardigan. She was trying to converse with the woman on the left, who seemed to be not paying attention to her at all. She sighed in defeat - a lock of hair escaped her ponytail and her face was shadowed by the tiny hat above her head; the wrinkles around her eyes became visible.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he and Sakura approached the two ladies, "You can stop molesting my mother now, Lois." he said coldly as he snaked an arm around the long haired woman on the left protectively - presumed to be Mikoto. Sakura was taken by surprise, so the mysterious "her" was his mother? Mikoto Uchiha was allowed to be out of the hospital now?She felt a stir occurring in her insides, feeling unworthy to be with him and somewhat presented to his mother. The way she complained about being dressed in their way here and just knowing it's because it was a special day today.

His mother can be out of the Hospital.

"Sa-suke?" Mikoto turned her head towards the man holding her waist, identifying his features and in doing so, she immediately knew who he was and slowly collapsed her head on his broad shoulders while gripping the fabric of his suit, "It's...you..." she gave a relieved sigh, as if finding home in her son's arms.

"Yes, it's me mother..." he murmured softly. He gave the carnation to her, with a genuine and reassuring smile that Sakura had never seen him do before. The smile was not a smirk, it was a happy smile. It broke off the stern atmosphere that his face almost always carried, "Happy Birthday."

The woman hugged him affectionately, and as she did so, he shot a glare towards the woman named "Lois" who carried a frown in response - folding her arms in reply. Sakura stayed near the door between the balcony and the room, watching the rare scene happening before her.

"You bastard." Lois hissed towards him, massaging her temples, "Why didn't you tell me that my sister was alive? How long are you keeping this secret? Why aren't you telling us anything?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were extending your stay?" he countered to his aunt, while still hugging Mikoto, "If I knew, I would've just changed the venue for this private event and she could've just stayed in my penthouse instead." the young Uchiha spat with venom as he gave his aunt an icy glare.

"For your information, we're staying here till Itachi arrives. But then your Uncle needed to leave for business, so I have to stay here till I see Itachi then go home. But that is _not _the case here!" she stomped furiously towards his nephew, her hands waving violently as she spoke, "For years I thought that my sister was dead, and then suddenly I see her arriving here - alive and well. Do you know how that feels? What rights do you have to keep this from me?"

"What rights do you have to use _my _house as a tea party venue?"

Lois silenced, colour filled her cheeks, "Well... I... Tried. But Lord, you have quite the house staff. I was powerless..."

"As you should be." he replied flatly, glancing down towards his mother who finally released him. She looked up smiling towards him, stroking his hair fondly then proceeded to touch his face, examining his eyes, and all the way towards his jawline.

"You have grown, my son."

"Are you well now, Mother?"

She gave a happy nod, tears forming in her eyes as she indulged at the sight of her son who wasn't 13 anymore - but 25. There was a proud look in her glittering in her eyes, admiring what her son has become. "You are so strong, my son. I am so proud of you... I feel so, unworthy. For I have let my sadness get to me... Forgot my sons..."

"But you didn't forget us. You kept coming back to when... Everything was happy. You valued our family above your own self, that it became the life you had..."

"But I can't stay like that forever, can't I?" she said, looking down then towards the scenery of the balcony - entertaining herself with the countryside, "That's why I tried so hard to be better these past few months. I asked myself, what should I be living for? Then I had my answer: my sons. Even the doctors were amazed with my improvement, depression recovery could take years... But I took only months. I told them that I wasn't sick, I was-"

"Really sad." Sasuke finished for her, and she turned back to him with the same smile but in agreement. The son nodded in response, before focusing his attention to his aunt, "Yes, mother is alive. Very much alive inside a fucking Mental Hospital, why? Ask Itachi, _your favourite nephew._ I'm sure he has a perfect reason to lock her up in there."

"Your foul language needs refining, boy."

"Same goes for you, but for every part of you. No wait, you are a helpless case."

Lois hurried towards his direction while slowly raising her right hand and Sakura - knowing her intention, moved away from her place. She stepped right in front of Sasuke, holding his hand from behind before blocking the attempted hit with her left hand. "Please ma'am, enough." she pleaded, but with firm proposal, "I don't want you hitting your nephew in front of his own mother, who is now healed. Do you think it's a good sight for your sister?"

The woman glared at her, withdrawing her hand from her grasp, "And who exactly, are you?"

"Nothing more but a secretary, Madame. Knowing my name would make no difference, in this society - I am nothing more but a mere secretary. But I am a human of principle, I am not saying I am perfect for I make mistakes and tend to succumb to hypocrisy. Here I am, telling you as a human talking to another of it's kind that this is not an acceptable act. It's rather impulsive and unrefined. It may not be my family, but it is the family of a man I care about and I cannot tolerate you to ruin this moment."

After speaking the words she denied to say for a long time, Sakura couldn't do anything else but to take a deep breath. What she had said was quite a mouthful, but she meant every word of it. Knowing how much Sasuke had probably gone through - growing up without a mother and moving out of the house, then now reuniting with his mother, who is now well. But a reckless aunt attempted to ruin the moment.

"Oh." Lois stared with a face, studying Sakura from head to toe, "The noble secretary..." she mocked with a laugh as she glanced past her, towards Sasuke's direction, "What company you keep, Sasuke. They don't know their place."

Sakura could hear him hiss from behind her and the soon enough he walked towards his aunt - grabbing her by the wrist, dragging her from the balcony, "And you, Aunt. What relatives I have..." he muttered, as he continued dragging her towards the doorway and into the hallway - leaving Sakura alone with his mother.

"He has always found you, hasn't he?" a thoughtful note escaped Mikoto Uchiha's lips as she inhaled, breathing the fresh air as she rested her elbows on the metal railings of the balcony.

"Par...don?" Sakura inquired, tilting her head towards the side to face the woman as she stood beside her, resting a hand on the railing, "I'm sorry, can you be more - um - precise?"

"Cherry Blossom." she mused, as she admired the carnation that she held in between her fingers. "It was one of the things - or people, he always wanted to find. I remembered when he looked for you everyday, when he was young. One of the moments I always like to remember, when I... Wasn't well. I remembered one time, but it was a blur - it must be the drugs the hospital kept on giving me - but, I remembered one sentence: 'I found her.' was what he said. But I was unsure, in his visits I was drugged. They thought I would be hostile if I wasn't...and I thought that probably was reason I felt worse. Those drugs, they enter my brain and do things... Until I decided to stop taking them. I refused, I ran, I cried, and I was right. Now I am well - now I am sure that he found Cherry Blossom."

"I really don't understand, Madame Uchiha."

"I think you do." she said fondly, facing the young girl before her while snapping the stem of the flower to make it shorter. "I'm pretty certain you are that person, and even if the stubborn son of mine refuses to admit - he always had found you." she reached out a hand toward the side of the pink haired girl's face, tucking her hair behind her ear and gently placed the carnation on the small space between her ear and head - pinning the flower in place. "It suits you. That red colour of the flower. I must thank you for what you did earlier, you are an admirable young woman. Thank you for taking care of my son..." she withdrew her hands from her pink locks, and bowed down slightly - her blue black hair falling to her shoulders.

"But madame, I am not his-"

"You do not fool me, Ms. Cherry Blossom." she said, looking up with a mischievous smirk - much like the one Sasuke gives when he's satisfied of someone's misfortune, "A secretary who is only infatuated with my son would either: scream as he gets slapped, yells to stop the action, steps in to take the hit or block it, and pretty much did what you did. However, there was something different with the way you acted. I don't know if you noticed, but for a brief moment you held his hand as you blocked the hit and let go as you explained yourself with Lois..."

"...Ah." as she backtracked to the past, she remembered what Mikoto was talking about. She remembered how she reached for him, for some reason - to most likely reassure him that she was there, even though she knew he could block it effortlessly. She felt like she had to do something, and the fading sensation she still felt from touching him sent jolts towards her heart. "But madame..." she tried to say, trying to find a reasonable excuse for her denial.

"If not now, then maybe in the past...or future..." Mikoto concluded, nodding to herself, "Whatever or whenever, if you were together or not. There must be a reason why you are still with him..."

"That is job-related, Madame. Not meaning to be rude, but can we talk about something else? Like your sister, ma'am. Why do you not mind her at all today?"

"I see you don't want to talk about it further, alright." she nodded with a disappointed sigh, "As for Lois, I have no care for her. She curses me for marrying Fugaku, she had a crush on him back then you see. After that she began to loathe both me and him for a few years or so, then after marrying that abomination of a husband of hers who can almost equal to the wealth Fugaku could carry, she began seeing us as a social ladder. She began befriending us again, knowing that having a relative with married to a Uchiha could gain her a lot socially. Disgusting, really. But what am I to do? So I left her be..."

"Why didn't you get furious with her? Or at least did some form of revenge?"

"Ms. Cherry Blossom-"

"Call me Sakura, madame."

"Well, Sakura. Revenge can get you nowhere, it may be extremely satisfying once you get what you want but - do you believe in karma? - well, the karma will be on you. After that bliss moment of victory that you have felt after accomplishing your revenge, there is that aftershock of bad karma...and you just do something you'll regret in a high measure. And I don't want that to happen, I have a family and I have so much to lose..."

"You are very admirable, madame." Sakura commented, as she slowly began thinking about her mission to avenge herself and what could she possibly lose in the process. It all sounded so wrong now, everything she tried to do...

"Call me Mikoto, Sakura."

* * *

"Behave, or get out of my house Lois." Sasuke snarled as he pushed his aunt towards the couch of the living room below the upper floor, "You should be the one knowing your place around here, not Sakura. How dare you do that to her?"

"She's just a mere secretary, Sasuke. She said so herself, what kind of significance does she have? Oh that's right: nothing. Unless... No... Of course not." she gave an exaggerated sigh as she rolled her eyes while fanning herself with her hand, "Lord, this is too much for me. All in one day... So much things... So bothersome."

"That's not the point here..."

One of the maids interrupted them as she knocked softly upon the open door, bowing as Sasuke turned to her direction, "Pardon me, Uchiha-san." the maid said as she straightened, keeping her head down, "But Mr. Takahashi is at the entrance of the mansion, sir."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sasuke muttered as he went past his aunt and maid, walking towards the hallway away from the living room with the maid following attentively behind him.

"He's looking for a Miss Haruno, sir."

"Of course he is." he huffed nastily as he reached the doors entrance, seeing a glimpse of Vincent as he entertained the maids - inquiring about Sakura as he held the plate of horrible flowers he bought from the store earlier. He looked to his shoulder, before jerking his head to tell his maid to come closer, "Tell the Head House Maid..." he whispered to her, "To make sure my mother doesn't go past the West Wing, no one must know she is alive. Got it? I'll take it from here..."

"Yes, sir." the maid bow, before walking on to the left and proceeded upstairs to the West Wing to inform the Head House Maid of the relayed instructions. As he prepared himself to face Vincent, a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

His face shot towards the direction of where the voice came from and saw Sakura emerging as she made her way downstairs. Alarmed, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down and behind him as he peeked back at the entrance, ensuring that Vincent did not see her, "What are you doing here?" he harshed in a whisper, looking back from time to time while pushing her further into the hallway.

"You weren't back for quite a long time, your mother was starting to worry..."

"This is not the time to show compassion..." he brushed off her worry in anxiety, opening the nearest door in his range and pushed Sakura inside. "Stay there." he instructed her, shutting the door close before she could protest and locking it from the outside.

Now, to deal with that stupid nuisance...

-0o0o0o0-

_**"Stay there."**_

"Sasuke! Sa...suke?" she knocked on the door he shut at her face with slight panic, she grabbed on the handle but it wouldn't budge. He locked it, great. "So this is how he thanks people who do stuff for him? I feel very much... Honoured." she muttered with great sarcasm, turning away from the door. "That jerk, why did I even think about stopping this whole avenging thing? I can't. I can't let him win."

She examined the room, it looked like some-sort of library and music room. Shelves of abundant books were placed neatly amongst each row, a wooden grand piano was placed in the far middle, and huge window with sunlight seeping were two identical sets of Mediterranean couches that surrounded a coffee table and a fireplace with a portrait of Fugaku Uchiha on top of it. By the doors, a black iHome dock can be found sitting on an end table.

On the piano's seat, lay another book. It was another of Jane Austen's, the infamous _Pride and Prejudice_. Sakura remembered trying to read it once for school, but she never got through it. But since she is locked up in this peaceful and comfortable-looking room, might as well indulge in a book - even for a few pages.

She opened it quietly and straightened the page:

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

"Really?" Sakura laughed as Sasuke came into her head for a moment, as she kept on reading, "I know one, but he is better off dying alone..." Skimming through the pages, of the book - not bothering to read anymore further but just to entertain her with some of their witty dialogues.

_"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil-a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."_

"Makes sense..." she nodded, as she heard the clicking of the door and turned to see Sasuke by the doorway - operating the iHome dock as he dug into his pockets for his iPhone and placed it on the dock, pressing a couple of buttons to make it play. Before Sakura could react to how he locked her up and what was he doing, the man walked quickly towards her and grabbed her by the waist - pulling her close. He placed her hand on his shoulder and his own just below her underarm, their remaining hands clasped together in an approximate 90 degree angle.

"You owe me a dance."

As the song "My Beautiful Rescue" played, they began their first boxstep...

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing. Haruno, use your common sense."

"I know that, you asshole. But what for?"

"Because I loathe you for dancing with Takahashi..." he admitted through gritted teeth, as his hand slid down to her waist, feeling the soft curves of her body, "Do you fall for him now? Huh?" he asked softly as buried his face on her neck as his arm and pulled her waist closer to him as they waltz - no, it was not a waltz anymore - around the empty room; the iHome dock crying the song out as best as its speakers could.

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll have to kill him, quite unfortunate really. I will be losing such a high profit client, but I'd rather that than seeing you in fancy branded clothing with a surname of Takahashi..."

"Why do you still care? And that's really mean of you...you think you can get what you want because you're Sasuke Uchiha?" she snapped at him as he, pulled her waist a lot more closer to his body with his hand slowly tracing shaped on her clothed back; his head still buried on her neck, breathing softly and gently as their dancing slowed down, "I don't understand. You broke off what we had, and yet you still care? What are you? I don't understand you at all. I don't even know why I'm letting you dance with me like this... After what happened at Ayame's..."

"I must ask you the same question..." Sasuke attacked back as his head jerked up to make his lips reach her ear to speak, they danced along to the darker parts of the room - where the lights from the window never reached, "It may not be my family..." he recited from his memory prior to the events that happened earlier between his aunt and Sakura, "...but it is the family of a man I _care_ about and I cannot tolerate you to ruin this moment..." he felt Sakura tense in his arms, and her footwork started to get desynchronized from his. Thus, making him smirk, "So tell me Sakura..." he asked in a taunt-like manner, imitating her words, "Why do you still care? You even blocked a hit for me..."

"I..." she trailed as she felt her cheeks heating up in the midst of this darkness that engulfed them as they danced in a slow motion, "...hate you. Very much so..." she started distracting herself to keep her composure as she started to eye the abandoned Jane Austen book that lay on the floor she once stood before Sasuke forcefully made her dance with him, "I just said that because... Because... I..."

"Are you falling for me..._again_? If I may add?"

"Conceited bastard." she managed to breathe in all of this tension, why was she so nervous? What was so much to be nervous about? The stirring in her insides continued, she felt like a teenager again... These were the sensations her teenage self would feel in front of her first love, which was him. "You were the one who told me you loved me in the first place - eight years ago and now..."

"What's your point? I wouldn't count what I said eight years ago..." he heaved a sigh, as if to tell her not to remind him of the past. He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes as they danced, there may be no light to where they were but her green eyes were bright enough to shine even just slightly in the darkness. It was enough to let him know that it was her eyes he was gazing at, "We were teenagers, and the words 'I Love You' was nothing more than something so overused when you are extremely infatuated with someone. As my hypocrite of a brother would say: Love is earned and worked hard for, like money and respect. I think back then, when we were... Together... Tt was more like an easy jackpot. I was a boy - not a man... I didn't know any better - or any effort..."

"What are you trying to tell me...?" Sakura wondered at him, he still spoke with such arrogance but it seemed like he was letting his ego and pride down - he was letting his guard down somehow. She couldn't understand or get what he was trying to tell her, everything that came out of his mouth sounded so obscure.

She was suppose to hate him, but at this moment and time she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was holding her back from this intention, now that she reflected upon this in a short moment... She realized she can't hate him to the point where she literally did. It was more of satisfying her psychological mentality, to keep her living and going.

"I don't know if you are really intelligent, or really dense..." he sighed, looking down. What did he try to say to her? Those words of realization he told her earlier, was more of self-reflection. He directed her back to the light and ceased dancing, holding both of her hands in his and looked back to those emerald green eyes, finding himself unworthy of her, "Why did I have to meet you again?" he murmured in a demanding but soft manner, as if desperate for an answer - any answer. He needed an answer, even though he knew she couldn't answer it no matter how hard she tries.

He needed to know why he was going to do all of those things for her, he needs to know why he'll come for her after all of this is over. He needed to know why after all this time, with the blackmail and his success - it's only her in his mind. Only her. What kind of teenage love did they share? Are they bound by something? He wanted to deny the fact that his mother's cheap soulmate trick was actually real... But... There was any other logical reason - Sakura wasn't the type to stalk, and Ayame just found her walking in the building with her resume...

* * *

_**"I think you took a wrong turn, Takahashi. This is not your house, but mine." Sasuke greeted the other handsome young man who was standing at the entrance of his mansion, with the maids bowing respectfully at the sight of their young master.**_

_**"This is how you treat guests, Uchiha?" Vincent arched a brow as he raised a hand to fix his tie, his eyes never leaving the man opposite of him "My, what a shame. Anyways, I did not come for you...but I came for the lovely Miss Haruno."**_

_**"What makes you think she is here?"**_

_**"Cut the bluff. The front desk of your company told me you were going somewhere today, but then knowing that she is your secretary... She must be with you, for secretaries follow you wherever you go - most of the time." Vincent said as he took a few steps towards the young heir, to have better sight of him .**_

_**"If you wish to be my secretary's suitor, do it outside business hours..."**_

_**"Isn't this out of business hours? You are not exactly working, are you?" Vincent noted as he started walking around while examining the mansion with his eyes, observing every part of the house that he could see, "Unless of course, you are jealous that I am courting your ex-girlfriend and secretary. In a way, I'm taking away something of yours, or maybe I have already. Since I danced with her, took her home, took her for coffee, and now bought her flowers... She is a really good dancer, I have to note that. Why do you sound so defensive? Are you afraid that I might actually win her over?"**_

_**"Get out of my house. Now. Sakura is not here."**_

_**"...You always get what you want, don't you? You never really worked hard for anythingmat all." his eyes roamed around the huge mansion once more before turning away quietly, "It's been a while since I have been here... Hasn't it?"**_

"You really are, childish. Aren't you, Uchiha?" Vincent said as he glanced at the plate of flowers that sat on his passenger seat before returning his attention back at the road - driving down the path in the green lands; his stereo playing music like whispers in his ears, "You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

He began recalling his childhood. His family was quite close with the Uchihas at one moment in time. Not that they were not close now, but there was a strong bond of friendship that Fugaku Uchiha and Hiro Takahashi shared, they were best friends and business partners. Vincent recalled those times years ago where they would meet up with the Uchihas every sunday for some bonding time and recreation. He once recalled his mother, Jillian Takahashi (originally American, before marrying Hiro) saying that if he were to have an older or younger sister - she would be Sasuke or Itachi's fiancee.

But of course, that never happened. After Vincent, the doctor told Jillian she could no longer have a child for it would have complications like autism and his mother didn't want their next child to suffer like that in this crazy world; she did what she had to do: get her ovaries removed.

Vincent grew up as an only child, people often tell him he was a lucky man - mostly for not having any annoying siblings to deal with. But he never understood what was so lucky about the role as an only child, everyone in the family had their eyes on him - expecting so much from him. It was overwhelming at first, but as Vincent grew he became accustomed to this matter, it will never leave him.

Along with that pressure, there was Sasuke Uchiha. Sure, they were not related but Fugaku and Hiro were like brothers that never were. Originally, Vincent didn't mind this bonding until he first went to school and found out that the younger Uchiha was an undiscovered prodigy. He was a genius. He excelled in all subjects, a few sports - and now even musically talented.

Sasuke had a professional personality, for a child. He was serious in school, he paid attention and he talked more like an adult than a child. He contrasted with his charming and lighter themed of a brother who had a sense of humour but of course, he still had the signature Uchiha demeanour. Even if Itachi Uchiha was all these things, he moved the spotlight to his little brother for he had already shine among family friends. But this act didn't benefit Vincent at all. With the huge potential Sasuke Uchiha had, Vincent received no appreciation but comparison for all of his efforts.

He remembers it all quite well, everything Hiro Takahashi compared his son to Fugaku's. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, You should be more like Sasuke, Sasuke can do better than that - it made him sick. It was revolting, he hated being stage son, he hated being compared. He always fought the urge to tell his own father to make Sasuke his own son instead. But he never did that. He wanted to please his father as much as he could, so he worked hard but no matter he does he was always second best.

Academically, athletically - even socially. It irked him. Sasuke never worked hard, he was effortlessly talented and people come to him to just be his friends, even girlfriends. He never even tried to do anything to gain things, he just _gets _them. While he, Vincent Takahashi, had to work hard for everything he gets and he was always second best. All the comparisons between him and Sasuke stopped after Fugaku died in a car accident and Mikoto died not long after because of depression.

Slowly, he watched Sasuke changed dramatically.

The Uchiha demeanour became his whole personality, he was cold, he became insensitive to strangers who weren't business clients or friends, he used a lot of sarcasm, witty remarks and not to mention - spoke recklessly. He acted like a rebel. But even so, people still came to him and he still got his way in things. He still didn't work hard, and it made Vincent furious.

Years passed, and their contact with the Uchihas became scarce, it was more like a business meeting than those old recreational ones they used to have. Sasuke moved out as soon as he could, Itachi was always out for business trips, and their cousin Ayame took the computer department of the company. Even though Hiro stopped comparing his son to the young Uchiha heir, he could still feel that he was still competing with Sasuke somehow even with the distance apart them since Fugaku's death. He felt like he still needed to work hard till now.

Especially now in which where a beautiful pink haired maiden caught his eye but she was another of Sasuke's possessions.

At first it was okay, he only possessed her as a employee, but as soon he learned the tale of the past he learned that he used to possess her heart as well. It made him angry, the damned young son always got his way without even trying. While he, had to do the effort of sweeping her off her feet and enchanted her with a dance while Sasuke had attraction attached to him, all he had to do was choose.

Not that he was jealous, not that he didn't like to work hard. He proud of himself and his accomplishments. He felt like he deserved everything he had right now, because he worked hard to get where he was today unlike the Uchiha whose hard work was to just deal with the stress of work. Now for his final act: Sakura, and this time he won't be second best. The Uchiha didn't know anything about hardwork, Vincent won't say that he was an expert with love... But he knows the spell to get a woman's heart.

"Second best? Not this time... Never this time..."

* * *

Dinner with the Uchihas was close to having Saturday dinner with her family, only with fancier food, a snobby aunt, and a bunch of housemaids. Mikoto Uchiha was quite a chatter - still recovering, although - but she managed to give soft genuine smiles and occasional laughter. Sakura could sense that she was trying hard - trying really hard to get back to her old self for her son and for her family. As much as she would like to talk a lot more to the recovering Mikoto, the venomous glares emitting from Lois' narrowed eyes struck to her like invisible daggers and it kept her from talking too much.

Instead, she sneakily paid her attention to Sasuke and the light aura that came from him. He seemed happier than she had ever seen him be, and even though she had never met this side of him she could see the younger Sasuke from him, and the happier childhood he probably once had.

_**"I was a boy - not a man... I didn't know any better - or any effort..."**_

No matter how much she wanted to distract herself with the environment around her, she couldn't help but think about what Sasuke said or tried to say. She couldn't make anything from it. The way he talked was so obscure, more like he was talking to himself instead of her. It sounded like self-reflection. Also those words... Those words Mikoto spoke of...

_**"Well, Sakura. Revenge can get you nowhere, it may be extremely satisfying once you get what you want but - do you believe in karma? - well, the karma will be on you. After that bliss moment of victory that you have felt after accomplishing your revenge, there is that aftershock of bad karma...and you just do something you'll regret in a high measure. And I don't want that to happen, I have a family and I have so much to lose..."**_

She began to wonder if she was doing the right thing, it bothered her till now. Pray, she tried to not think about it, but coming from someone older than her... Someone who experienced depression... It all sounded so right. Was doing this whole revenge thing the right thing to do?

Just because she wanted to prove a point to him with this shallow revenge plot of hers, she wasn't a bad person. She began realizing that even though she wanted to torture him with the very sight of her, to make him feel what he had done to her - it didn't seem so right anymore. She felt like withdrawing from her intentions to get back at him, it's not only that... She felt like she was...

_**"Are you falling for me...again? If I may add?"**_

No, she can't be. Even if she did - it's been 8 years, and she was unsure of what he could be feeling about her after all this time. But if she dug deep into the roots of this whole purpose of working with Sasuke, she realized that she hated him because she still had feelings for him. After all this time...she still likes him, and that's why she hated him so much is because of these feeling that she had.

These feelings that never had it's proper closure, these feelings that were abandoned - these feelings that she still carried all this time. To the point that she defended him from his demon of an aunt, and blocked the oncoming hit, telling her that she cared for the man...

Was she starting to fall in love with him?

Love. Not infatuation, not puppy love, but love. The genuine form of affection towards a person, a strong emotional attachment. Could it be that in her hatred, the true emotion of love grew from beneath all the thorns? Karma already struck to her, she fell before she could stand. Mikoto was right, the karma was on her. In the course of her revenge, she found herself in love with the man she vowed years to hate. The constant thought of him and how to destroy him filled her mind in the past eight years... It was only him on her mind.

Him and how to destroy him. This is probably why she never got over him, he was always on her mind and it only did not made hatred grow, but also affection. Seeing him everyday, the way he made her dance his tune - she hated and liked it at the same time. Usually karma comes to people who had accomplished revenge, but did she really? Did she really made it happen? Did she show him what he had lost, and all the pain that came along with it? All the hurt she went through - the accusations of cheating?

It seemed like at the moment they shared earlier, he did not bring up this matter - it was like he didn't want any word about it too. But how could she ask him? Everything in her mind happened hours ago and now here she was, getting out of a cab and staring at Kiba's house before her.

She sighed before opening her purse, fishing for the house keys as she walked to the main door of the house, she tilted her head back slightly to check the windows if Kiba was home but no lights were turned on - leaving Sakura to assume that he's either at work or sleeping.

As she gained access to enter the household, the first thing she heard was the TV talking - most likely on the Late Night show or Family Guy. Sakura breathed with relief, looks like he's home after all. She took off her stilettos and walked towards the living room on barefoot, peeking to see what Kiba was doing.

There was about five empty bottles of alcohol lying on the glass coffee table and Kiba was sitting lazily in on the couch, still on his vet uniform. His red tie was loose, his white coat stained and worn from daily use and alcohol spills. His dress shirt was untucked from his jeans and his hair was messed - overall, he was a complete mess! He stared at the TV screen with heavy lidded eyes as he drowned himself with the bottle of alcohol in his hands - drinking it as if it were water. Sakura was bewildered at the sight of him, he looked horrible and every bit of his current situation contrasted with the way he went off to work in the morning.

"Kiba?" she said slowly, as she approached him cautiously; her feet wandering on the soft carpeted floor, "Kiba, what happened?"

"Sa... Sa... Kuraaaa..." he managed to say. His eyes slowly travelled towards her direction in a sleepy-like manner as he stared at her like she was the stars, raising his bottle slightly, "Is... Thaaaat... Youuu? Thaaat's youuu... Riiiight? Pink hair... Those... Eyes - so briiiiiight - like a... Cat. I hate... Cats. Why can't you be a dog, Sakuraaaaa?" he pouted as he took another shot from the bottle, not taking his eyes away from her, "I would love youuuu soooooo much... Not that I don't... But you are like a cat... Like... That Sa... Sa... What's his name? Ah - Sasuke... He reminds me of... A blaaaack cat..."

"Black cat?" Sakura wondered, folding her arms as her shoulders relaxed; sensing that Kiba is not hostile but not sober either.

"Yessss... Black... Caaaat." Kiba spoke as he nodded weakly, emphasizing every word as he finished the rest in the bottle with one chug, "You... Know... Those bad luck ones..."

"So are you saying, that the richest business man in the world has bad luck - sounds convincing..." Sakura nodded with teasing sarcasm as she allowed herself to lean on the wall beside her, resting her head as she watched her dog-loving friend drown himself with alcohol, "Kiba, I think you should stop drinking now..."

"No." a sharp response came from his lips, and Sakura suddenly jumped, "No...I...refuse..." he protested as he started to pout again, shaking his head like a stubborn child being that's about to throw a tantrum, "I deserve this... Sakuraaaa..." he began to say, there was hurt in his voice, "I...deserve...to...suffer...like this."

"Kiba, I am really sorry... To whatever happened to you today... I'm sorry for your loss or whatever it might be... It must be devastating, please you can stop dri-"

"Loss? Hah... Whatever I lost... I lost it... Many years ago..." he managed to give an empty laugh as he shook his head sympathetically, "Whatever... I... Do... She was never... Mine." his eyes met Sakura's in a longing gaze as a tear fell from the corner of his eye. He was crying, more from frustration than sadness.

Sakura was frozen on the spot, she didn't know what to do, Kiba was crying about something she doesn't know about and she felt so bad that she couldn't do anything but watch him weep; the world was indeed cruel. "Who is...she?"

"You...are...so...dense." Kiba spat as he hastily placed the empty bottle he held down on the coffee table, pulling on his brown hair furiously, "Why...can't you get...ANYTHING? Are you...really intelligent?" he said huskily as he slowly tried to stand up from the couch, staggering slightly as he made his way towards her.

"I don't really know who you-" then Sakura stopped as she watched Kiba drop down on his knees, bowing his head down on the floor in front of her sobbing, "What are you-"

"Sa...kura." he voiced bounced from the floor to her; his voice sounded desperate, sympathetic, sincere, and drunk. "I was...so...cruel..." he sobbed as his breath hitched for a moment then turned into a quick breathing pattern "For eight years I... Have been carrying this... It will... Never leave... Me alone." he looked up slightly to meet her face that was meters away above him, his eyes were heavy and his face had trails of the tears he cried.

"...Kiba."

"Sakura... I'm so... Sorry... I was so... Stupid..."

* * *

_**"...You always get what you want, don't you? You never really worked hard for anything...at all."**_

"Damn that Takahashi..." Sasuke grumbled as he rubbed his temples, leaning towards the railings of the balcony, closing his eyes as he tried calming himself. Those words irked him ever since he heard it, and it bugged him for the remainder of the day. He hated how the statement was - well - true. He never did work hard to get anything, it was more of like things, people, and wealth came to him. Even Sakura... Sakura appeared in front of him, and he effortlessly took her heart as his own - just like that. "He's right..."

"It's was always her...wasn't she?" a voice spoke softly as he felt a hand touch his back, and he turned to his side to meet the presence of his mother.

Mikoto Uchiha stared at beyond, dressed in her night robes and holding a cup of tea as she stood beside her son. It's been a while since she had been with her son, it's been nearly a decade since she was able to be with him like this; she felt like crying, it was overwhelming. Sasuke has always have been her favourite son, and she missed him so much.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"Sakura... She's Cherry Blossom, isn't she?" she asked, as she tried to meet her son's face but he only looked away like he was avoiding the question. She gently pulled on his shoulder, trying to make him look at her, she wanted him to take her seriously "God Sasuke, face your mother and answer the question!" she said in a sharp tone that made her son straightened, reminding him of the times when he was younger when she would angry at both him and Itachi.

Sasuke faced her reluctantly "Yes..." he managed to say as he turned his whole body to her direction, leaning his back on the railing with arms folded, "It's her, so what? We aren't together... Anymore..."

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story, mother. Probably too much to tell and hear..." he sighed as he unbuttoned his cardigan stressfully, "What significance does it have now? It is a thing of the past, nothing more nothing less..."

"Then why do you still go after her?"

Sasuke was under his mother's heated stare, even with his cold exterior, Mikoto Uchiha had the power to melt his guts; mothers really are vicious. When it comes to her, it was harder to lie - everything was a lot harder, and his mother had the power to break him down with just a stare.

"Why are we talking about this?" he snapped, trying to resist his mother as he tried focus himself on something else - but there was nothing but the green landscapes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know you more than anyone else." his mother reasoned, it was true. She knew him more than anyone, more than she'll ever know Itachi. Even if she didn't talk to him this properly for years, her son was always what she knew he was - not matter what kind of facade or new attitudes he may have adapted. "Sasuke Uchiha, stop lying to me...I am not blind. Even if you didn't try to show it in front of me, you carry affection for her, Sakura. No, you both carry affections for each other. I may not be as smart as you or your brother - even your father, but I know that whatever was the cause of the end of this past was not because it ended... Am I right?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun-ah, get off me!" a voice chirped from the doorway, and Karin was there with one of the maids pulling her arm to keep her from disturbing the mother and son. She was wearing a white tank top and a denim mini skirt; her hair was of hot pink and she dragged a wheeled black luggage back with one of her hands. She eyed the young Uchiha then to his mother, "Who is she?" she pointed to Mikoto in a jealous manner "Sasuke-kun, are you cheating on me?" she pouted as she began charging at Mikoto, only to be blocked by Sasuke - whose grip was like steel wrapped around her arm. "Let go of me, I have rights. We have a deal, just because Sakura is your secretary... We have a deal and you must follow it. Be mine, Sakura will be untouched..."

"What is she talking about, Sasuke?"

"Do not mind her, mother. She is delusional."

"WHAT?" Karin exclaimed, looking from Sasuke to Mikoto with her cheeks colouring "T-That's y-your m-mother? H-Hi mom..." she managed to stutter, embarrassed, looking down slightly in coy apology, "This is extremely awkward first meeting with my future mother-in-law... I-I got carried away, with that Haruno being his secretary and all... I apologize..."

"What do you have against Sakura?" Mikoto asked the girl blankly - who she had never met before. This girl was indeed strange. Just crashing in, in a manner like as if she was her son's lover and accused her of being a third party and began trashing Sakura. Mikoto was becoming confused, what has happened while she was gone?

"You see...I am the right girl for-"

"Sakura is his secretary?" another voice interrupted from the doorway, and all three of them looked towards where the voice originated and saw Itachi Uchiha, loosening his tie as he inquired about the situation but then suddenly froze in shock as he met the eyes of his own mother, "Mom?"

"Itachi?"

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**Author: **Ah yes, sooner or later doomsday will come, like this chapter. I figured that Mikoto's recovery would be the perfect time to tie knots all over the place. Sasuke's self-reflection, Vincent's fight, Kiba's confession, Mikoto's discovery, Karin's interruption and Itachi's arrival. Looks like everyone's here, and everything is all over the place. What to do, what to do? Wanna find out? Then review! Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter done, I had to get my summer sorted out before it was logical to sit down and continue this story. Lesson of this chapter? **In revenge, the karma will be on you. **If you have those typical asian parents who spaz about you not learning anything in your daily internet needs, there is your answer xD

PLEASE REVIEW, THE END IS NIGH xD

Burgers for:

**tsuchiya-sama**

**winged-angel21**

**animexfreakXD**

**jayyee**

**MinjiRoxx**

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut**

**XeroBlitzAce**

**BloodyWeapons40Bubble**

**CaNtToUcHtHiS P**

**Alice-hime of the moon**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**blueangelblackdevildeidaralu v.**

**HarunoSakua**

**flare-hugs**

**kimbi07**

**Tiger Priestess**

**loveduckpig**

**awesomemazing**

**Sincerely Vuitton**

**Satorie Writer**

**TheSweetRevenge**

**xxxFlamingWingsxxx**

**Ronaica Uchiha**

**Freak-out-NaruHina-SasuSaku**

**SuperStarSakura**

**DreamerxReality**

**SakuRabx-chan**

**MePinkGirl**

**Komaley**

**Kassie-Rox**

**xSNeko-chan**

Please keep on reviewing~ This is the reason why the story kept on going~~~


	10. Lift From Hiatus

I am SO sorry. First of all. School's been hectic. There has been a lot of crying, laughing and dying. There were moments when I thought I will die doing this shit - just kidding. But it happens. Student life, you know. HOWEVER, during a random iPod song that popped up - it reminded me of Sasu-Saku. THEREFORE, I will be updating soon, HOPEFULLY, you people are still alive. Because I am.

I'm working on the doc - you sit tight. Review this small blurb, and I will know you are all still with me!

Soul-Jazz


End file.
